Secrets of Harmonia
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Ghetsis proved himself to be a monster in the eyes of the witnesses at N's castle, but questions linger. If Ghetsis is N's father, who's his mother? As Looker discovers the answers, Black and White are desperate to save N from himself. BlackxNxWhite.
1. Interrogation

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter One: **Interrogation

_**April 25, 2011 11:53 AM **_

_**International Police Headquarters**_

Looker had shot all the questions he had about Team Plasma to five of the six sages he arrested and he was quite pleased with the results. The sages were completely co-operative about the whole thing and he was certain they would be freed at one point with the understanding they each were only being used by Ghetsis for his insane plan and to never try to revive Team Plasma ever again.

Each of the sages seemed to have different knowledge about Team Plasma, either about the plans Ghetsis supposedly had, the types of pokemon they preferred to use, the members who had joined, their methods of persuasion and just a bit about N's childhood. However, none of the sages he had currently spoken to knew the most important and vital information he was seeking about N and he was pinning all his hopes on the final sage: Bronius. Looker stopped in his office for a cup of coffee before heading over to the interrogation room.

"Hey Looker," the chief said, approaching him. "How's the case on Team Plasma going?"

"Dandy," Looker replied, stirring his coffee. "I've already talked to five of the six so-called sages of Team Plasma. They're all willing to answer my questions and they all seem to realize they were just Ghetsis's tools. They each know something different about Team Plasma. The interrogation videos should have recorded everything," he added.

"Good. Good," the chief said, nodding. "What do we know?"

"We know Team Plasma has been started in 1993," Looker began, "and the six sages were the first members to be recruited. Ghetsis had them each believing his motives were to make the world a better place for pokemon and the sages each thought it was a noble idea, which is why they were so willing to serve him. They started recruiting people who worked with pokemon, such as breeders, nurses or day care helpers before they started to go big. When they had enough members, they began building their castle underground to serve as their base. It was finished by the time N was around two years old, according to one of them."

"And what of N? Is it true that Ghetsis is his father?" the chief asked.

"I don't know yet," Looker answered. "The sages know that Ghetsis was the one who raised N, along with two nurses who resided in the castle. There's no word on their location now, but I'm looking into it. The way that each sage spoke, it makes me think Ghetsis may have gone as far as to kidnap a child to raise for his mad purposes."

"Mad indeed..." the chief mused. "What else?"

"N is currently in Johto with Reshiram," Looker revealed. "It seems he's among a Dragon Tamer clan to learn how humans and pokemon co-exist together. Team Plasma has no hopes of resuming its activities without their prince or source of power. Zekrom has been securely caught by White of Nuvema Town and no human dares to search for the third dragon."

"I see. That's good so far," the chief nodded. Looker took a sip of his coffee. "Any last words?"

"No, sir. I've interrogated five of the six sages. I'm about to speak to Bronius and see if he can tell me about N. He's the oldest of the sages by far, so I'm hoping he will know about N's origins," Looker said.

"Good work," the chief commended. "As quick as always, Looker. I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, sir," Looker said. He looked back at his coffee as the chief left his office and added some more milk and sugar to it. When he was satisfied, he headed to the last interrogation room and went inside.

"Greetings, officer," Bronius greeted.

"Hello, Bronius," Looker replied. He closed the door behind him and sat down. "Can I get you anything before we start? Some coffee, tea or juice?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Bronius said politely.

"Alright, then let's get down to business. I've already talked to the others, which makes you the last one." Looker set his coffee aside and sat back. "I know everything about Team Plasma now, except for one thing: N. None of your cohorts seem to know anything about him, such as where he came from or who he really is. All I know is that he was raised by Ghetsis and two nurses and was only permitted to see pokemon that had been abused by humans."

"That's correct," Bronus said. His eyes took on a dark look and Looker narrowed his own.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means none of the other sages know what I know. They hold the secrets of the team itself, but I...I carry a dark and heavy secret that has made me age so much faster these past two decades." Bronius lowered his eyes. "I know all about N," he added.

"Good. That's just what I'm hoping to find out," Looker said. "Who are his parents? Where did Ghetsis get him from?"

"Pardon?" Bronius looked up and stared into Looker's face. "Get him from?"

"Ghetsis kidnapped N as a baby and you know who N's real family is. Is that your deep dark secret?" Looker asked.

Bronius shook his head. "No, sir. The matter I'm speaking of is much more different than kidnapping a child."

"Stop playing games and tell me, then," Looker ordered.

Bronius sighed. "Very well. Perhaps after I tell you the secret I've been forced to lock away, I can rest my troubled soul and find some sleep at nights." The elderly man took a deep breath and began. "Ghetsis did not raise N from a baby. He raised N from the very beginning, right from conception. He is N's father."

Looker nearly spat out his coffee. "WHAT?" He looked at the sage in shock, who only nodded to indicate it was the truth. "Then...then...who the hell is his mother? And where is she now?"

"That's what the secret is," Bronius said and began his story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 15, 1992 9:34 AM<strong>_

_**White Forest**_

It was another perfect morning in White Forest with the sun shining its gentle beams down on the few residents who lived there. Somewhere from the top of the trees, a Pidove began its morning song which stirred a few sleeping pokemon out from their nests.

A young woman, who had already begun her daily work, wiped some sweat off her forehead and stood up. She had been looking after the garden beside her home and watering the vegetables as she always had to do. Now that the task was done, she could make herself breakfast and have a few minutes to relax before she had to continue to work. All around her were various species of pokemon that cried for her attention, either to be picked up and held or just to be petted. A female Nidoran nudged her legs and the woman almost tripped as she walked back to her house.

"No, sweetie," she gently chatised. If she gave in to one pokemon, then they would all be surrounding her and hoping for the same attention. The woman sighed and inhaled the smell of coffee that greeted her when she walked inside. Being a pokemon orphanage owner was her dream job, but she often wondered if she was too nice to the pokemon. Even when they were grown up and ready to live in the wild on their own, many refused to leave her. Some trainers who had come to adopt young pokemon from her were often surprised and disappointed at how the pokemon reacted to leaving.

She had just sat down to her toast and coffee when the two Herdiers she had recently acquired began barking. They were often quiet and only barked if a stranger approached, so she knew that someone was outside - someone who didn't live in White Forest. Visitors were rather rare and she guessed that it was a trainer who had come to see her about adopting a pokemon. She quickly took a gulp of her coffee and went back outside. Sure enough, she found not one, but two strangers looking at all the pokemon around her house. One was a middle aged man who wore the robes of a priest and the second was a much younger man wearing prestigious clothing. The younger man had a strange type of eyepatch on his right eye and she felt slightly intimidated.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh no. We're just passing through," the young man replied. "We saw all these pokemon here and wondered why they weren't in the grass patches. Are they all your pokemon?"

"No, sir," she replied. "My home is the only pokemon orphanage in all of Unova. I take in pokemon that have either lost their parents in the wild or have been abandoned by their trainers. I raise them myself until they are either old enough to be on their own or until a trainer adopts them. Are you, perhaps, here to adopt?"

"No, not today," the young man replied. He took in the sight of the small home, the garden, the pokemon and finally of the young woman in front of him. Her clothes were covered with dirt from her morning gardening, a sight that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. But she had long, sunny-blond hair that she had tied back in a braid and her dark blue eyes had a look that suggested she was a woman with motherly instincts, despite her young appearance.

"Well, you are free to look around, then," she said. "Just be careful. Some of the pokemon are very timid of strangers and they may try to bite you if they think you are going to provoke them. Would either of you like some coffee?"

The older man shook his head, but the young man nodded. "Yes, please."

"Come on inside," the woman said, opening her door for him. He walked in and gazed around at her furniture. It was a one room home that felt more like a hut in his eyes. There was a tiny kitchen in one corner where the coffee maker sat with a fresh pot. A bed sat in another back corner and there were multiple blankets scattered all over the floor. The hut only had one other door, aside from the one he had come in, and he guessed it was her bathroom. In the center of the room was one table with a few chairs around it and he took a seat. The woman placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of him and sat down on the other side of the table.

"My home must not look like much to you," she said apologetically, "but it's all I have and I make the best of it. It's also much easier to look after pokemon in one room, compared to many rooms," she added.

"You don't appear to have much, but you seem to be happy," the man commented and sipped his coffee. "How do you manage to meet all your demands with so many pokemon to look after?"

"I get a small grant from the mayor each month to help with financial demands," the woman revealed. "I also ask for a small adoption fee from trainers who come to adopt. Many people also give donations, which is a tremendous help. I grow most of my own food as well. It's easy to survive here. It just requires a bit of work.

"How about you, sir? Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Oh, I come from a different region. I decided to settle here because it seems like a nice place," the man said. "I'm working on starting my own little business with my partner outside. It's something quite similar to what you do, actually."

"How so?"

"I want to make our world a much better place for pokemon," he replied. "Pokemon do so much for humans and yet, it seems most humans don't appreciate the gift of a pokemon's companionship. I've seen too many pokemon hurt by humans, either physically or emotionally. I want to gather people who realize the same thing and help spread the word that pokemon are not tools. I'm certain you've seen the poor pokemon I'm talking about," he added. "It wouldn't surprise me."

The woman bit her lower lip and nodded, thinking about how many pokemon she had taken in that were abandoned or abused. The number of those pokemon, compared to the orphans from the wild, was much greater and it always filled her with great sadness. This man's intention sounded very noble to her.

"May Reshiram and Zekrom bless you, sir," she suddenly said. "Your heart has wonderful ideals and truth in it. I hope you can succeed."

"Thank you."

"I would like to support you somehow, but I'm not sure how..." she added. "I wish there was something I could do for you. Unfortunately, I have no spare funds..."

"That's alright," the man said, taking her hand. "Just hearing you tell me that my heart is good has filled me with positive energy. Just for that, I promise you I will succeed."

The woman blushed, which made the man's smile widen. "I guess I have your word, then."

"You do. Why don't you tell me your name? When I do succeed, I'll tell the whole region it was thanks to you."

"Oh!" The woman's eyes widened and she smiled with visible embarrassment. "That's right. I never introduced myself. How rude of me," she said. "My name is Catherine. Catherine Tao. And you are?"

The man smiled coolly. "My name is Ghetsis Harmonia," he said. "And my business shall be called Team Plasma."

* * *

><p><strong>I've had a real fascination with N and Ghetsis lately and playing the game had brought up a lot of questions that demanded to be answered. Is Ghetsis really N's father? If so, who is his mother? Where is she? Was she a part of Team Plasma too? Did she know of Ghetsis's real intentions? <strong>

**This fanfic is going to be my own little way of answering these questions. N's mother is an OC, so yes, it will be OCxCC (original characterxcanon character), but it's not going to be a KAWAIIDESUHAPPY one. **

**The two nurses mentioned are Concordia and Anthea, the two girls you see in the castle. They will show up, as well as the other sages.**

**This fanfic will jump a lot between the past and the present. I chose to have Bronius be the only one who knows about N's mother because he appears to be the oldest of the sages. I know that one of the sages (Ryuku) said that they don't even know if Ghetsis and N were father and son, but for the sake of the fanfic, Bronius does know and he had to keep the secret locked up for N's sake. It'll all be revealed in later chapters.**

**This fanfic will also contain spoilers for the end of the game and some disturbing content. I promise, there is no rape or gore or violence, but I can't say what there will be in later chapters, or I'll just give it all away.**

**Also, (this is just a bit of a rant here) I've written quite a bit of ChessShipping and my most recent one on DA got some comments like, "Thank you for breaking the horrible mold that is FerrisWheelShipping!" or "N is such a freak. ChessShipping is so much better." I LOVE ChessShipping, but I won't tolerate any N bashing. N is a little odd, but when you consider how he was raised, it's understandable and right for his character. I mean, look at Silver! He's Giovanni's son and he's an asshole, but the games never elaborated why (unless the event with the Celebi in Ilex Forest does, but I've never seen it). At least N fits the character is mistreated and raised the wrong way.**

**So I'll say it now: if you don't like N, don't read this.**

**That's all for now, folks. Read and review. Critique, as always, is encouraged but flames are not.**

**~Shadow Star**


	2. The Proposal

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Two: **The Proposal

_**April 25, 2011 12:32 PM **_

_**International Police Headquarters**_

"Are you saying Ghetsis had found a woman he could fall in love with? At least enough to marry and have a child with?" Looker asked.

Bronius nearly laughed. "Officer, Ghetsis is cold. When he was defeated, he admitted he was only using N for his own purposes. Such a man cannot love another being, much less fall in love with."

Looker frowned. He raised his cup to his mouth and noticed that it was empty, much to his annoyance. He set it aside and sat back in his chair. Another possibility came to him. "So if Ghetsis didn't love Catherine, what was she? Just one in a string of long affairs for Ghetsis until he got what he wanted?"

Again, Bronius had to hold back a laugh. "That does seem like it, does it not? No, I'm afraid Ghetsis chose her specifically."

"Why?"

"Think about it this way, officer. Catherine was the owner of the only pokemon orphanage in Unova, right? Surely you've figured out that she would be a woman who would sympathize the most with Ghetsis's cover plan. As long as Ghetsis told her he would make the world a better place for pokemon so there would be no more abused ones, she would follow him to the death. He could manipulate her into believing anything he said."

Looker shuddered as he imagined that. "That's very cold...and cruel."

"Yes...and to think I was a party of it all..." Bronius said woefully.

"If you knew what Ghetsis was up to, why didn't you stop him?" Looker asked.

"I didn't know his true intentions with Catherine until it was too late and N was already born," Bronius admitted. "Like you, I had assumed he had fallen in love with her. He was a young man, after all, and he wasn't terribly bad looking. Catherine was also a very pretty young woman. They made a lovely sight together. But like Catherine, I, too, was manipulated into thinking Ghetsis was doing everything for the good of pokemon and the human-pokemon relations. I used to dream that Catherine and Ghetsis would have made Team Plasma into something wonderful that could be continued by their children."

"I have to admit...that does make sense," Looker said.

"Since Catherine owned the only orphanage in Unova, she never stood a chance. Once Ghetsis heard about her, he sought her out. He continued to see her and, when he was sure she was hooked on him, he made a proposition. Not only of marriage, but to become his queen and help him with his plans. She didn't know what he really meant by that," Bronius added. "But she was given such a tempting offer, and she accepted."

"What did Ghetsis really mean?" Looker asked.

Bronius's smile held no humour in it. "I'll tell you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 1, 1992 2:15 PM<strong>_

_**White Forest**_

Catherine shook hands with another trainer. This was the seventh trainer to visit her today seeking adoption. Since she had Ghetsis had started seeing each other, Ghetsis had used his business connections to help advertise Catherine's orphanage and adoptions had started to boom. Catherine couldn't believe her luck. Only four months ago, she would have been lucky if one trainer visited her per week for adopting. Now good people were coming in, seeking to give her unfortunate pokemon a good loving home.

And even more exciting was Ghetsis himself...after the trainer left, Catherine felt herself blush just from the thoughts of him. He was definitely the most exciting man she had ever known. It had only been a short period of time, but she was certain she was in love with him. A man with good intentions like him couldn't be bad. He had confided his most insane dreams of a world where there was no pain or abuse for pokemon and humans. But what really got her was Ghetsis telling her it was only possible for him if he had the right woman by his side and gave her the most intense looks ever. It made her feel like it was her he was talking about.

She never dared to dream Ghetsis was talking about her. He had to mean a woman with business sense. Someone so beautiful and sophisticated. Catherine was neither of those things, according to her. She was a poor girl who ran an orphanage in a hut for a living. Her hut was the only thing her dead father had to leave to her, after he had gambled away his entire life savings and was shot for being a cheater at cards. Her mother had died in childbirth and had nothing to leave her and Catherine had learned to make a living by herself. However, because of her constant dirty appearance and her family history, men hardly approached her for her and, at the age of twenty two, she had given up hope for finding someone to marry.

Still, Catherine was thankful for Ghetsis's company. For the first time in her life, she truly felt like a woman and not a poor girl from White Forest.

Speaking of Ghetsis, he had called earlier and asked to see her tonight. She had to get ready. It was getting close to two thirty and he wanted to see her at four. She hurried back inside to take a shower and to make herself look as nice as possible.

_"I wonder what he thinks of me...he's been such an amazing help for my orphanage. There's only three poor little darlings left. How wonderful of him to help all of them get much better homes than my tiny home."_

Less than an hour later, she got out of the shower and dressed in her nicest outfit: a short violet dress that only went to her kneecaps with a big blue ribbon on the bosom and a small white jacket that reached her wrists. It was something she made for herself in her spare time. It wasn't designer, but it made her look prettier. She took her time styling her hair, deciding to leave it down tonight. She didn't have any make up so she simply sprayed herself with a touch of perfume, a bottle given to her as a gift from one of the residents for her birthday. As soon as she slid on her pair of sandles (her only indulgence in two years), there was a knocking sound at her door.

"Fair maiden, your escort is here," a voice from the other side said.

Catherine giggled. Of course that could only be Ghetsis. She opened the door and said, "Such a handsome escort coming to my doorway can only mean I'm in heaven."

Ghetsis smiled. "No, my dear, heaven is too far from you and your beauty to come close as a match." He held out his hand and Catherine took it, feeling so lighthearted and happy. For a minute, she dared to hope Ghetsis was in love with her, too.

To her delight, a limousine was waiting for both her and Ghetsis outside her home. In the past few months, Ghetsis had come into an incredible inheritance and was using it for his Team Plasma business, but he seemed to be really playing the part of a higher businessman lately. The limo was one thing he bought for the sake of traveling in style.

They got inside and Ghetsis directed his driver to the Undella Sun, the richest restaurant in Unova. Catherine was amazed at how reckless Ghetsis was spending his inheritance, but Ghetsis reassured her the future was bright.

"Tonight is a special night," he declared. Catherine wondered what he meant by that.

After a wonderful dinner of stuffed Krabby and rice, Ghetsis ordered a bottle of white wine and had the waiter pour them both a glass. He proposed a toast to both of them.

"What for?" Catherine asked.

"For how much of a wonderful man you made me into these past few months, Catherine," Ghetsis said. "Now I have an important question for you."

Catherine's heart began to pound and she set her glass down. "What is it?"

Instead of answering right away, Ghetsis set his own glass aside and reached into his pocket. He revealed a tiny jeweler's box in his hand and opened it. A huge, full carat sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds and perched on a golden ring sat inside the box and Catherine gasped.

"I want you to marry me, Catherine. Marry me and become my partner...the queen of Team Plasma. With you by my side, I can change the world into a much better place for everyone, especially pokemon. Will you?"

"Ghetsis..." Catherine breathed. "I-I'm...I don't know what to say..."

"Say you will. Please, Catherine," Ghetsis pleaded.

This was what she wanted, but hadn't dared to hope for. Catherine quickly pinched herself and realized she really was awake. She drew in a deep breath and looked up at Ghetsis. He was watching her so intensely...he really wanted her, she realized. And she wanted him, too.

"I...will marry you," Catherine finally said. Ghetsis smiled widely and slipped the ring over her finger, then leaned in and kissed her hungrily, a feeling that made her shudder.

_"I'm going to be Mrs. Ghetsis Harmonia...Catherine Harmonia...I like the sound of it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew Ghetsis knew how to court a woman?<strong>

**Next chapter dives even more into the Harmonia past...and more secrets told.**

**This chapter may look happy...but don't be fooled.**

**Also, I'm gonna aim for a Monday and Friday weekly update.**

**EDIT: GAH, SHOOT. I forgot to answer a question sent in by an anonymous reviewer.**

The reason Bronius knows what Ghetsis was up to was because he was the other person who visited Catherine back in Chapter One with Ghetsis. He was the only one with Ghetsis from the beginning. More gets explained in chapter three and four, I promise.**  
><strong>


	3. True Intentions

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Three: **True Intentions

_**April 25, 2011 12:57 PM **_

_**International Police Headquarters**_

Looker shook his head. "Sorry, Bronius, but I'm just not buying this. Why would Ghetsis go through all the trouble of courting a woman and marrying her if he couldn't love?"

"He needed her to give him the one key to his plans," Bronius replied. "The one thing that could allow him to get close to a legendary dragon. A child. One that he could easily manipulate. And consider this...a child born between the first king of Team Plasma and his wife. Wouldn't you think that the other members of Team Plasma would be obliged to obey this child? It is, after all, his birthright."

Looker considered this and realized it made perfect sense. If Ghetsis had adopted or kidnapped some random child, the rest of Team Plasma would have seen him or her as an outsider and wouldn't heed him or her as the prince or princess. Children born with the blood of the king were always treated with respect. Not to mention the child would listen to whatever their father said.

_"In the eyes of a child, a parent is always God." _He once heard a priest say. It made N's innocence even more terrifying.

"So what happened after N was born?" Looker asked.

"It didn't happen right away...two years after N was brought into the world, Ghetsis proved himself to be a true monster," Bronius said. He looked down and licked his lips. "My apologies, officer, but I am terribly thirsty. May I have some water?"

"Of course." Looker stood up, dazed by the tale so far. _"So Ghetsis probably murdered his wife after N turned two. That way, he was free to manipulate N while he was in his formative years and no one could interfere, least of all the mother." _He walked out of the room and went back to his office, where he found a message on his answering machine. He hit the play button and went to his mini fridge to get two bottles of water.

_"Hi Looker, it's White from Nuvema Town. Listen, I'm hoping you can give me some more information on N and his whereabouts. My boyfriend and I have been looking for him all over Unova, but we can't find him anywhere, so we know he's not in our region anymore. We want to help him as much as we possibly can. Could you get back to me soon? You know my Xtranceiver number already. I'll be waiting for your call. Thanks."_

_"So now White and that Black kid are seeking N..." _Looker thought. Things just got more interesting. He decided not to call White back just yet. He still needed some answers about their green haired friend. He went back to the interrogation room and gave Bronius a bottle. The elderly man drank out of it and sighed in relief.

"Much better. Now where was I?"

"N's birth," Looker reminded him.

"Ah yes, the birth of Ghetsis and Catherine's child...N. I suppose I should say that N is not his true name," Bronius said. "Catherine had named him Noah, but Ghetsis hated that name very much. After Ghetsis disposed of Catherine, he started calling him N to make him forget all traces of his mother."

"Do you know where Catherine's body is? Or her remains?" Looker asked.

"Pardon?"

"Ghetsis killed her, didn't he?"

"Oh no..." Bronius shook his head. "I said disposed of, but there's many ways to define that. Ghetsis didn't kill Catherine. He may not have loved her, but he did not kill her."

Looker was confused. "But you said Ghetsis proved himself to be a real monster. What could be worse than killing?"

Bronius looked glum and didn't reply. Looker pushed the bottle back towards him, but Bronius didn't even acknowledge it. "C'mon, Bronius. You said it yourself. What did Ghetsis do?"

"He told N that his mother was dead...killed by humans when she tried to save a pokemon from being abused. It was part of his ploy to make N believe humans were terrible. But it's not true...he didn't kill Catherine. He merely abandoned her and made it impossible for her to ever see her child again."

"Wait, back up. Are you saying there's a chance this woman is alive?" Looker asked with disbelief.

"I can only hope she is..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 17, 1995 9:00 PM<strong>_

_**Team Plasma's Underground Castle**_

It was an unhappy marriage. Catherine liked being the queen of Team Plasma (a true change from her earlier life in White Forest) and she adored her sweet son more than life itself, but Ghetsis had changed into a stranger over the past few years. Ever since Noah was born, he had grown more and more distant. He hadn't physically touched her in months, unless it was accidental. He was always absorbed in Team Plasma activities. Catherine respected that he was a working man, but he had turned into an utter stranger. He would stiffen and turn away if she even laid a hand on him in bed and completely ignore her. The only thing that interested him was Noah and making sure Noah was surrounded by pokemon - including the three that Catherine had left in her orphanage when she married Ghetsis. One was a Woobat that was unfortunately blind from a rock that a trainer had thrown in its eye. The second was a Zorua with a bent tail, due to its former trainer stomping on it in frustration. The last one was a Daramantian that walked with a limp, the aftermath of a terrible fight with a Watchog. The trainer hadn't bothered healing it and left it there to die. It would have died as well, had Catherine not found it and healed it.

For some reason, Ghetsis deemed it important for their child to spend time with pokemon that had been abused by humans. "It's good for the pokemon to be with a child that young," he said. Catherine couldn't argue with that, but she wanted her son to spend time with human kids as well. Ghetsis forbade the very thought of it, saying it was too dangerous for the child of the king and queen of Team Plasma to be around 'commoners'.

When Noah was born, Ghetsis hired two nursemaids to help Catherine care for the baby. Their names were Anthea and Concordia and Catherine liked them both very much. They became her only companions during her lonely marriage and they were wonderful with Noah. It was a relief for Catherine to not be entirely alone.

Team Plasma's castle was a grand one and Catherine constantly found herself in awe of its size and stature, even after living in it for two years. Amazingly, Ghetsis had told her it was still being built. It had to stay underground to keep intruders and enemies from finding them. Catherine had no idea what sort of enemies he was talking about, but she trusted his word.

Five days ago, Noah had turned two years old. Ghetsis showed no interest in his son's birthday, which made Catherine angry. She had baked Noah a cake and had a pile of toys bought for him to try and make up for his father's lack of interest. Luckily, Noah was too young to notice anything wrong.

Now, as Noah was snug in his bed and looking up at her with the cutest eyes ever, Catherine was even angrier that Ghetsis wasn't paying attention to what should have been the greatest gift of all. Their son had inherited features that resembled both of them: his father's green tea-coloured hair and his mother's soft, yet dark blue eyes. He was pale from his time spent out of the sun, but he was constantly active and curious. Catherine looked down on him with love and hummed a lullaby she often used for the pokemon she cared for when she worked in her orphanage. Noah yawned and rolled onto his side.

"Good night, Mama..."

"Good night, my precious little prince," Catherine whispered and kissed his forehead. She made sure that his nightlight was on and slipped out quietly.

_"Mommy needs to have a word with Daddy." _

Catherine didn't go to her room yet, as she normally did when she put Noah to bed. Instead, she went straight for her husband's office, which was on the other side of the castle. Ghetsis said it was because he liked his privacy when he was conducting business. Catherine felt like he just wanted to be away from her and Noah as long as possible. She ignored the nightwatch guards and barged right into the office.

"Catherine! What is the meaning of this? I told you to never come in here!" Ghetsis yelled.

"I really don't care anymore," Catherine snapped. "Ghetsis, this marriage is HELL. I thought you married me to make me your business partner. Instead, you insisted we have a child right after we got married and then, when we have our son, you completely ignore us! You haven't gotten me involved at all in Team Plasma's affairs. What's more, you've become a complete stranger. We've hardly been husband and wife at all."

Ghetsis regarded her with a bored look. "Are you done? I have more important work to do than to listen to my wife roll out a list of complaints."

"Screw you, Ghetsis!" Catherine screamed. "If this is what being married to you is like, I want a divorce and custody of Noah!"

Ghetsis stared at her in shock, but Catherine didn't let up. "I was much happier when I was poor in White Forest. I'll just resume running the orphanage and teach Noah how to care for pokemon like I did!"

"Catherine...you can't be serious," Ghetsis said quietly. "You're a queen here. You get everything you want here. Why would you give that up?"

"I get everything I want, except the one thing that matters...my husband's love," Catherine muttered, tears burning under her eyelids. "I'd rather go back to White Forest, Ghetsis. I'm calling a lawyer in the morning."

"Wait, Catherine!" Ghetsis protested, but Catherine was already walking out. She marched back to their room with an icy look on her face. Grunts only had to take one look at her to know not to get in her way. When she got inside the room she shared with her husband, Catherine flung herself on the bed and cried.

_"Was it all a mistake? I thought I was in love with him and I thought he loved me too...but he doesn't care. At least I have Noah. I'll fight to keep Ghetsis from ever seeing him again. I don't want my son to ever see his unloving father."_

Catherine continued to sob as she changed into her nightgown. Although her mind was made up, it still hurt to think about it. But she had no choice. For her sake and Noah's, she had to leave.

She slid into her side of the bed and tried to fall asleep, but her troubled mind kept her awake. She heard Ghetsis come into the room and quickly turned away, hoping he'd think she was asleep. She felt his hand on her side and cringed. What was he doing?

"Catherine, I'm sorry."

"Save it. I don't want to hear any excuses, Ghetsis," Catherine muttered.

"I don't have any. You're right...about everything. I've been neglecting you and Noah way too much. I'm in the wrong. You've been a wonderful wife right from the beginning and I've been a bad husband. But I want to make it up to you," Ghetsis whispered. Catherine didn't respond, but her heart was pounding. "Tomorrow, I want to take you on a little vacation...just you and me. We'll leave Noah with Anthea and Concordia so we can have some alone time together."

"A vacation? Where?" Catherine asked, turning to look at him.

"Kanto," Ghetsis answered. "It's a small region, which will make our time together more private. I've already rented a small cottage a little bit off the Seafoam Islands for the two of us."

"Why?" Catherine couldn't help asking.

"Because I can't bear to lose you or Noah. Please, Catherine..." Ghetsis pleaded. "Please don't leave me. I've just been so busy with the business and it's stressed me out. I need this as much as you do. Our plans are taking longer than expected."

"I don't know..." Catherine sighed. "What will happen when we come back here? Will you keep ignoring us?"

"Of course not. I promise I'll make an effort to be a better husband and father. I just need you to be patient with me, too. This is a huge ambition I'm trying to tackle, Catherine. It can't be done in such short time."

Anyone else would have asked Ghetsis how long he expected to take. Anyone else would have told Ghetsis that it's been two years since he began Team Plasma and what the hell were his plans anyway? How did he expect to make the world a better place for pokemon? But Catherine shared Ghetsis's dream, having seen too many hurt pokemon ever since she was a child. She wanted Ghetsis to succeed so badly, maybe even enough to forget her own wants and needs. However, their dreams didn't mean they weren't human and Catherine's body pleaded for attention that only a husband could give to a wife.

"Alright...but you have to keep your promises. I want you to succeed, but I still want to know you love me and Noah," Catherine said.

Ghetsis chuckled. "Of course I love you and Noah. I married you and we made him, right?" he asked.

_"Why does he sound so sarcastic?" _Catherine thought. But she could only nod. Sleep came quickly to her and shut out all her surroundings.

_The next morning..._

As usual, whenever Catherine needed something done, a grunt jumped to do her bidding. It didn't take long for her suitcase to be packed and for everything to be in order for their vacation. She couldn't believe how fast Ghetsis had arranged things.

After breakfast, Catherine kissed Noah good bye and bade farewell to Concordia and Anthea. The two nurses looked frightened for some reason and gazed at her as she and Ghetsis left the castle. Bronius, who was considered the sage of Team Plasma, watched the helicopter lift off from the helipad and turned to the nurses.

"Look after the prince," he instructed.

"Lord Bronius..." Anthea spoke softly. "I mean no disrespect towards our lord Ghetsis, but it is good for a child to be with his parents and to have a change of scenery. Why is prince Noah not going with them?"

"Prince Noah has not left this castle at all since his birth," Concordia added. "Surely this would be a wonderful opportunity for the little one."

"We do not question lord Ghetsis," Bronius spoke as softly as Anthea did. "His intentions are unknown to me. But I do know the queen has been most unhappy without her husband by her side. Ghetsis has not shown her love since the day she announced she was pregnant with our prince. However, heed my words. The lord had a most dark smile on his face when he took the queen into that helicopter. I fear for her safety, for the lord Ghetsis is an unpredictable man when angered...even to those of his own family."

The nurses shuddered, but were distracted by Noah's cries. The prince was already missing his mother and crying out for her. There was nothing for the three of them to do but pretend nothing was wrong. Despite the facade, Noah seemed unusually anxious and a gloomy atmosphere settled over the castle. Everyone sensed something was wrong, but no one could figure out what it was.

_**October 18, 1995 10:00 AM**_

_**Seafoam Islands, Kanto**_

"Isn't this place lovely? So nice and isolated from people..." Ghetsis commented, directing the helicopter to the little cottage on an islet. Catherine looked nervously at it. It was _very _far from people. Cinnabar Island was a long swim away and the islet itself was incredibly small. It only had the cottage in the center with a few coconut trees and just enough space to land the helicopter. There wasn't even a dock for boats.

"Who did you rent this cottage from?" Catherine asked her husband.

"An old acquaintance of mine," Ghetsis said. "He rents vacation homes like these for a profit." He then directed the helicopter down and pressed a few buttons and knobs. The propellers started to slow down and the trees began to sway as the helicopter landed. Catherine took off her helmet and jumped out of the helicopter to look around.

"Really small...hardly any way to get around here," she commented.

"I know. It's perfect for a poor, wretched forest girl like you, isn't it?" Ghetsis snarled. Catherine spun around in shock as Ghetsis threw her suitcase down in front of her. "Enjoy your new home."

"Ghetsis! What are you doing?" Catherine screamed as Ghetsis started the helicopter again.

"Getting rid of some excess baggage. You served your purpose. You're no longer useful," Ghetsis said with a chilling smirk. Catherine felt stung by his words and recoiled in shock.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What purpose? I'm your wife!" she reminded him.

"Only for the sake of appearance," Ghetsis said, lifting the helicopter off the ground. Catherine ran for it, but it was already too high for her to reach. "And...to bear me a son. Don't worry. He will serve his purpose too," Ghetsis added.

"Ghetsis!" Catherine screamed loudly. Panic filled her when she thought of her son growing up without her. Ghetsis laughed maniacally in response.

"Don't try begging for anything. You were just a tool to help with my plans right from the start. And like all tools, you've reached your expiry date. You oughta be thankful. You've helped in my plans to make the world a better place for pokemon!"

"NO!" Catherine cried as the helicopter flew off. She fell to her knees and screamed but nothing could shut out Ghetsis's laughter, which still rang in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, sorry for the delayed posting. Mondays are supposed to be my posting days for this story, but the Document Manager was being a bitch yesterday. I couldn't upload anything at all.<strong>

**N's real name was an idea my boyfriend had that made a lot of sense. It goes with the religious theme that I have going on here. I'll explain:**

**-Noah starts with the letter N  
>-Noah was the one who put two of each animal in the ark in order to save them from the flood. Similarly, N wants to save all the pokemon from humans.<strong>

**Ghetsis and N's names are also musical. N's full name is N Harmonia, which derives from Enharmonic, which is musical, however it also sounds like harmony. Ghetsis's name combines "G" and "Cis", which, in music, is a tritone that's referred to as a Diabolous en Musica, which translates to "the devil in music", thus making Ghetsis my metamorphic devil in this story.**

**Catherine was unintentionally named after a saint. Saint Catherine was a scholar who said she would only marry someone who surpassed her in beauty, intelligence, wealth and social status. Well...at least in this story, Ghetsis is three out of four. But he ain't no pretty boy. :/**

**Looker's quote about a child seeing their parents as God is from the Silent Hill movie. The exact quote is, "In the eyes of a child, a mother is God." I just changed it slightly.  
><strong>


	4. Terrible Revelations

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Four: **Terrible Revelations

_**April 25, 2011 1:22 PM **_

_**International Police Headquarters**_

"Ghetsis wasn't lying when he said he needed the right woman by his side to succeed with his plans," Bronius said. "He needed a woman who would believe everything he said and Catherine was the right one. He didn't only use her to gain a son, officer. Remember when I said she suddenly had many adoptions go through shortly before she married Ghetsis?" Looker nodded to indicate he remembered. "They were all Team Plasma grunts in disguise. Every one of them. He had them all adopt the pokemon from her so they would gain pokemon without having to capture or steal. All those pokemon did not go to a happy home. They were used as slaves to help build the castle or for battling. Everything about Catherine was just a convenience for Ghetsis."

"I've heard about using people as tools, but that...that's just going too far," Looker said, shaking his head.

"The only ones that were not adopted were the horribly abused ones. Ghetsis wanted to keep them as an early example for N to see the kind of things humans do to pokemon. Of course, as time went on, he acquired more abused pokemon to surround N with. The only human companions he ever had were the two nurses and myself. I tried to act as a sort of grandfather for him, which Ghetsis disapproved of," Bronius said. "If I could have, I would have taken him and left that cursed castle, where he grew up knowing only the pain and suffering of pokemon."

"Why didn't you?" Looker asked.

"If I had, Ghetsis would have only hunted us both down. By then, he had an entire syndicate of his own. There would have been no safe place for me to run to with a child," Bronius said. "He would have probably ended my life and just taken N back and it would have all been in vain. I decided the only thing I could do was wait for the most opportune time to tell N of these terrible secrets and hope for the best."

Looker sat back and reviewed all he had learned from Bronius. "So Ghetsis manipulates a woman to marry her for appearances' sake and to gain a son, as well as take all the pokemon she was looking after to use as slaves...then when she wasn't needed anymore, he abandons her on the outskirts of the Kanto region at sea. Ghetsis continued to use N for his purposes, which was to befriend Reshiram in order to strike fear into the hearts of people and scare them enough to release their pokemon...and then Ghetsis would be the only one to use pokemon, which would give him power to dominate the region and eventually the world...is that all correct?"

"Yes, it is," Bronius replied.

"Who else knows the truth about Catherine?" Looker asked.

"Just myself, Ghetsis, Anthea and Concordia. We were all forbidden from even speaking of her name after he returned from Kanto and announced she was killed."

"If Ghetsis says she was killed, why do you say she's probably alive?"

Bronius smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope and said, "This arrived to the castle shortly before N captured Reshiram. It's written in a hand I recognize."

Looker blinked. "Catherine managed to send a letter? How?"

"My lord N learned how to befriend pokemon at a very young age...because he had a wonderful teacher. His mother taught him to never be afraid of even the most intimidating pokemon ever. This letter arrived from a Pidgey that had a splint on its foot. It could only mean she had found it, befriended it, healed it and asked for a favour in return," Bronius said.

Looker managed a small smile before pulling the letter out from the envelope. The words were somewhat faded and the paper was brown with age but he was still able to read what was written.

_I'm so sorry, Noah. I was separated from you and left you in the hands of a monster._

_Please forgive me..._

"That's it?"

"Above all else, Catherine loved her child. She must have feared that Ghetsis filled N's head with lies about her to turn him against her and hate her memory. Of course she had no idea Ghetsis just wanted to keep her dead to him. But this is a sign, officer. She is alive and it is my greatest hope that she will be allowed to reunite with her son," Bronius said. Tears came to his eyes and he lowered his head. "And that is everything I know."

"Why don't the other sages know anything about N's origins? And why didn't any of them suspect Ghetsis really was his father?" Looker asked.

"The other sages were recruited after Catherine was...disposed of," Bronius said. "And Ghetsis did not treat N like a son at all. He told N to never call him Dad or Father...just call him by his name. What Ghetsis tried to do to the region is unacceptable, but what he did to Catherine and Noah...is unforgivable."

"You got that right." Looker stood up and gave the letter back to Bronius. "Thank you, Bronius. You've been a big help. And there is still hope. Catherine is alive. N is learning how humans and pokemon really live together. And there's two teenagers who are looking for N to help him learn."

"What?" Bronius looked back up. "Who?"

"The girl who took down Team Plasma and her boyfriend. White and Black," Looker answered. "I know you want to be the one to tell N the truth about his origins, but I don't think it will be possible. I can't get you and the others freed for at least a couple of weeks. Would it be alright if they were the ones to tell N the truth?"

"Yes..." Bronius lowered his head again. "As long as he learns the truth and finds Catherine again. Then I can find peace within myself."

"You're a good man, Bronius," Looker said genuinely. "I'm going to phone White now and I'll see about getting you freed as soon as possible."

Bronius nodded. He had no strength to keep talking and Looker understood why. The truth was a hard thing to accept sometimes, but for Bronius it was a burden he had to carry and never reveal. Looker left the interrogation room and went back to his office, his head spinning with all the new revelations.

The phone was ringing when he got back into his office and Looker picked it up right away. "International Police, this is Looker."

"Hey Looker, it's White. I was just wondering if you got my message from earlier?"

"I did." Looker sat down. "Actually, I was about to phone you. I've got the information you want."

"Great! Let's hear it!"

"Our sources say that N is in the Johto region, among a clan of dragon tamers with Reshiram. According to what we know, he's learning how humans and pokemon live together there," Looker said. He tapped his pen against his desk and added, "But White, I'd like you and Black to go find him right away."

"Um, sure...but why? You aren't going to arrest him, are you?" White asked anxiously. Looker sensed a note of panic in her voice and frowned.

"No, we understand that N didn't know that what he was doing was wrong. The sages' confessions have given us enough understanding to know that Ghetsis is the one really at fault. N was just a tool in his grand scheme. We don't place any blame on him and we have no reason to arrest him," he said. White sighed in relief. "I need you to tell N something important. One of the sages has the full story about his origins that needs to be explained to N as soon as possible."

There was a pause on the other end and White said, "Okay...I'm not sure why we would need to tell N about his own origins, though...wouldn't he know all about it?"

"No," Looker said firmly. "Ghetsis has been lying to N ever since he was two years old. Now listen..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 25, 2011 1:26 PM <strong>_

_**White's House, Nuvema Town**_

White's hand shook as she hung up the phone and she quickly sat down with a shocked look on her face. Black came into the room with a mouthful of nachos and said, "White, what's wrong? Didn't Looker have some information on N?"

"He did...and then some," White said. "I just learned that N was really Ghetsis's son and that Ghetsis used his mother to gain a child for his plan. And when she wasn't needed anymore, she was dropped off at a faraway region and left there."

Black choked on the nacho he was chewing on and started coughing. White jumped up and slapped Black's back over and over until Black spat out the nacho on the floor. The teenage girl made a face. "Gross, Black!"

"Sorry..." Black picked the nacho up with a napkin and threw it away. "I just can't believe it...N was his son...his mother...WHAT?"

"Real mature, Blakku." White rolled her eyes. "N's mother is named Catherine Harmonia and she's somewhere in Kanto. The sage that told Looker about her has one request and that's for N to learn the truth about her and see her again. Maybe N can finally find some happiness after all that's happened. He doesn't deserve to be in so much pain and we both want to help him..."

"Aside from our own revelations possibly giving him a new chance at things?" Black said, turning pink. White blushed and looked away.

"Black..."

"I know. It's going to be weird for the three of us," Black muttered, looking down. "Probably the weirdest for you. We've been together for a long time and I told you everything about me, except...that part."

"Black, I really don't mind," White insisted. "I can understand why you kept your bisexuality a secret. Your parents aren't exactly the most accepting people in Unova. I'm just surprised you took MY confession so well."

Black shrugged. "What was there to be angry about? We have a lot in common, White, and mutual attractions to N is just another thing to add to the list. But if we're going to make this work, we have to find him and make him understand that we can still love each other while loving him."

White slid her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know. But maybe we oughta put our feelings last and reunite N with the mother he hasn't seen in sixteen years. They need it after Ghetsis separated them unfairly."

"I agree." Black kissed White on the head. "Did Looker say where N is?"

"Yeah. He's in Johto. There's a clan that tames dragons and fosters friendships in one of their cities. N's there with Reshiram," White replied. "I'll go book us a spot on the Royal Unova for their next trip to Johto."

"Great. I'll go home and pack for it," Black said. He kissed White again as she picked up the phone and left her house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 25, 2011 10:54 PM <strong>_

_**Dragon's Den, Blackthorn City**_

It was the same dream again. He's tucked in bed and staring up at a woman with pretty blond hair. He can't see her face because it's dark and his vision is bleary from fatigue, but he feels at ease and safe because this woman is near him. He hears her singing a strange song with words that don't make sense to him, but it sounds nice and he stays awake long enough for her to finish it.

_Blessed is he who endureth temptation,_

_For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life. _

_Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,_

_Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy._

When she's finished singing, she touches his forehead and leaves. He cries because he doesn't want her to leave and he begs her to come back. There is only darkness to answer him and he looks around frantically for the mysterious woman. He continues to cry because he feels alone and afraid. Suddenly there is a scream and he can hear her call a name in desperation.

_"NOAH!"_

It is that scream that always wakes him up. Normally Anthea or Concordia would be there to reassure him it was only a dream and it was nothing to worry about, but tonight there was no one.

N's heart pounded against his ribcage. This dream had been haunting him since he was a child and it wouldn't stop. He wasn't sure where the dream had come from...or how. He understood that dreams were often a result of memories or imaginations on the run and it couldn't have been possible that this was an overactive imagination. It had to be a memory from long ago.

The dream was the only thing that had made N question who he was and where he came from. He had always asked his nurses about his parents, but they always shook their heads. No one else seemed to know anything about who he really was and N stopped asking after he turned twelve.

N shivered miserably. Although the Dragon's Den cave was warm with multiple fires, he felt chilled. He hadn't had the dream in six months and he thought it was gone for good. Now he felt haunted and plagued by mystery again. Coming to Johto with Reshiram was something he had to do for himself and his future.

But would the mysteries of his unknown past ever let him sleep peacefully again?

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics used up there is the English translation of Lilium, the opening song to Elfen Lied. The version covered by Haku Yowane is Catherine's lullaby to N. You can find a link to the video on my DA page. (Check my profile for the link to the journal entry that has it.) Haku's voice is the best to use as Catherine's voice. I know Haku's voice is a failure of Miku Hatsune, but she sings sad songs so beautifully and it really helps represent Catherine's character.<strong>

**Also, I am posting this early because of two things: one is...IT'S MY DRIVER'S TEST TOMORROW. OMFG. I'm nervous as hell, but I am also so excited for it. asdfghjkl, I figured I was either going to be too thrilled or too upset (depends if I pass or fail) to think about posting it and I know I'll want the company of my friends either way. I'd rather get this up as soon as possible.**

**Second reason is mostly because I have no idea when I'll update again after Monday. Chapter five IS finished, but chapter six is only half done. And quite frankly, I am starting to feel drained of my creative efforts. It's been nearly two weeks since I started this and I've written so much in such a short period of time. I want to write this, but I also want to ENJOY it, so I may take a slight break after I finish chapter six. DO NOT BE ALARMED. I WILL FINISH THIS. I already know how this entire story will play out. But I'd like to pace myself. My hope is to get this and many other things done before June, since I have a big trip coming up. **

**I said MonochromeShipping. That means BlackxNxWhite, which is the triangle term, but it can be used as a threesome term. If you're against shounen-ai, however light, I recommend not getting on my back about it. I DO NOT WRITE SEX SCENES AND THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SEX SCENES. There will be IMPLIED sex, but nothing descriptive. The very most there will be in this fic is kissing. It's easy to skip over.  
><strong>


	5. Love Thy Father?

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Five: **Love Thy Father?

_**April 26, 2011 8:15 AM  
>Royal Unova Dock, Castelia City<strong>_

"All aboard for the Johto Region! Next stop, Olivine City," the captain called.

Black and White hurried onto the grand boat and were quickly shown to their room. Once they were alone, they heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Johto region," Black said. "We must be crazy to go this far for N."

"Crazy in love," White replied. She flopped on her bed and smiled. "Maybe we can bring N back with us and he can start over. I'm really afraid of how he'll react to what we have to tell him, but I have to admit...I can't wait to see him again."

"Yeah, me too," Black replied. He sat on the other bed and stared at her. "So what exactly is the story of N's mother?"

"You already know, Blakku," White replied. "Ghetsis married her, used her to get N and then abandoned her at sea in Kanto. Kanto is directly next to Johto, so once we find N, we're going there next."

"Right...what's her name?"

"Catherine Harmonia. According to the sage Looker talked to, Ghetsis never divorced her, so she still has his name." White made a face. "Imagine that...abandoned at sea and still having to share his name. Even if she did escape and found someone new, she couldn't marry him legally. Talk about hell."

"No kidding..." Black mused. "You know...I've been thinking about something..."

"What's that?"

"It's about N's mother. She was separated from N sixteen years ago somewhere at sea. How did she manage to stay alive? I'm amazed someone could have survived that long without thinking it was the end," Black said.

"Looker told me what Bronius had said to him. Apparently Catherine loved N more than anything. Maybe even enough to stay alive in the hopes she'd see him again," White replied. "That's why we need to put our own feelings in the backseat for their sakes."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to argue with that," Black said. He got up from his bed and went over to White's. She smiled up at him and he stroked her hair. "I love you, White. You're beautiful, smart and so caring. N and I are both lucky to have a girl like you love us."

White blushed and looked down. Black grinned and leaned down so his face was right next to hers. His hand trailed down from her hair to the front of her shirt and White uttered a tiny moan. She turned over to look up at him and Black kissed her on the lips, prodding the front of her mouth with his tongue. White's moans got a bit louder and she obligingly opened her mouth, allowing Black access inside. He continued to massage White's chest and felt himself grow hard.

"Black..." White whispered. "Lock the door first."

_"Oops."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 26, 2011 10:23 AM<br>SS. Aqua Dock, Olivine City**_

The boat's horn awoke Black and White from their sleep. White was the first to groan and cover her ears. Black growled angrily to himself for the loud noise that had roused him from a pleasant dream that involved him, White and N together.

_"Now arriving at Olivine City. Thank you for choosing the Royal Unova transport. Have a safe trip!"_

"Oh shit!" Black snapped awake. "White, get up and get dressed. We're here!" He quickly grabbed his discarded boxers and put them on in a rush. White was jolted awake and hurriedly pulled on her clothes. She desperately tried to fix her messy hair up and blushed furiously.

"I can't believe we actually did it now..."

"I couldn't help it. You're one hell of a temptation, White," Black said. He pulled his shirt on and shoved his hat back on his head. "Your hair will have to wait. We gotta get off before we're stuck here."

White grumbled to herself, but nodded and grabbed her bag. She took Black's hand and they hurried off the boat together, bumping into some loitering sailors along the way. They first went to the Pokemon Center to refresh themselves and Black asked the Nurse Joy there for directions to Blackthorn City. When they were ready, the couple headed out to Route 39.

"The nurse I spoke to said Blackthorn City is nested up in the mountains," Black said. "We can probably get there faster if we fly there."

"That's probably a better idea," White agreed. "We don't know this region that well and knowing me, I'll find something interesting and just get distracted."

Black laughed at that one and called out his Swanna while White got out her Braviary. Black directed them all east towards the towering mountains. On the way there, Black had another question for White.

"Hey White...I know this is out of the blue, but how much money do you get as the champion of Unova nowadays?"

"A lot...I don't actually know. I haven't sat down to manage my finances yet," White answered. "Why?"

"I was just thinking...we're getting older. My birthday's coming up in a month and yours is in two months. After that, we'll be eighteen. N's already eighteen. Why don't the three of us move in together if it all works out?" Black asked.

White frowned. "So soon?"

"N doesn't have a home," Black reminded her. "They tore down the Team Plasma castle after they arrested all the members that were lingering in there. Where is he suppose to go? I can't have him live at my place. My parents will freak out."

"Right...and if he lives at my place, my mom will probably tell your parents," White realized. "I have to think about it first, Black. Besides, we don't know if N will accept us. And what about his mother?"

Black sighed, realizing that White was probably right. He was rushing things. They needed to talk to N properly and see what was possible first. His hat brim hid his eyes and White sensed Black was unhappy with her response. She directed Braviary closer to Swanna, reached over and took his hand.

"I don't mean it's a terrible idea, Black. Actually, I'd like it a lot. But we have to think about N first. We can't just make plans that involve him without even knowing what he thinks. Otherwise, we'd be as terrible as Ghetsis when he made N's choices for him. Let's let him speak for himself before we make any long term plans."

Black nodded and squeezed White's hand. "You're right as usual, White. Thanks. I kinda needed that."

White smiled. "Come on. I'll race you!" Laughing, she separated her hand from Black's and urged her Braviary on with Black protesting behind her.

It didn't take them too long to find Blackthorn City, which had a woman on a Dragonair circling around it in the sky. White directed her Braviary close to her.

"Excuse me! I just want to know if we're in the right place!" White called. "Is this Blackthorn City?"

"Yes, it is," the woman called back. "Who are you two?"

"We're visitors from Unova," Black said, coming up next to White. "Actually, we're looking for someone who came to Johto about a few weeks ago...we last heard he was in this city."

"Unova, you say..." the woman mused. "Are you two acquainted with that N guy?"

"Yes!" White said excitedly.

"He arrived here some time ago and my grandfather took an interest in him. He had a big white dragon that had fire in its tail," the woman said. "My name is Clair. I'm the shrine maiden for the tamer's clan and the gym leader of this city."

"My name is Black and this is my girlfriend, White," Black said. "Can you tell us where N is?"

"Sure. He's down in the Dragon's Den. It's that cave just behind the gym down there," Clair said, pointing down to a small pond. "Let the guard know you spoke to me and show him this," she added, giving White a dragon scale. "This will give you admission. When you get inside, cross the bridge that leads to the large shrine in the cave. My grandfather should be there with N."

"Thank you so much!" White said. "C'mon, Black! Down, Braviary!"

The large bird cawed in response and shot down towards the city. Black nodded at his Swanna and they followed White. She was already on the ground in front of the cave's entrance and showing the guard the dragon scale. After they explained that they were looking for the Unova visitor, the guard showed them in and directed them to the shrine. They could see N with Reshiram on a small strip of land in front of the shrine and both teens' heartbeats accelerated. Black grabbed White's hand and they raced to him.

_"N!"_

N turned towards the source of the two voices and was immediately enveloped into a tight hug. Both Black and White had their arms wrapped around him. N was shocked; the last thing he expected to see in Johto were these two holding him close to their bodies. Awkwardly, he raised his arms to hug them back but when he did, Black and White pulled away.

"What are you two doing here?" N asked in disbelief.

"We came here to find you," White said breathlessly. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

"All of it has to do with you," Black added. "Is there somewhere private we can go?"

N gestured for them to follow him. "The dragon master gave me a room to stay in. It's down in the basement, so it's private enough." He looked up at Reshiram. "My friend, will you stay out here? Or come back with us?"

_"Resh! Reshira ram!"_

Black and White looked at each other and shrugged, but N nodded in understanding. "Alright then. I'll call you if I need your strength." He turned back to the teens and went into the shrine with the other two following him. Reshiram flew up and out of the cave through a hole in the roof.

Down in N's room, the three teens sat in different places. N sat on his desk and Black and White sat on his bed. The expressions on their faces told N they had a lot of bad news. He took a deep breath. "What is it?"

Black glanced at White. "You should do it, love. You're the one who has all the details."

"I know..." White bit her lower lip and began. She told N all about the sages' arrests and Bronius's confession to Looker about Ghetsis and Catherine. She revealed that Ghetsis was really N's father and how he separated his mother from him when he was two years old. She told N all about Ghetsis's real plans and how he was just using everyone around him to reach his goals, including his own wife and son. The whole time she talked, Black kept his eye on N and grimaced as N's face took on a dark and hating look. When White finished, N stood up angrily and walked out of his room.

_"My whole life was one big lie. My own father used my mother and me as a tool for a mad purpose. And when we served our purposes, we were just going to be thrown away. My mother already was..."_

In his whole life, N had never once felt such overwhelming anger and hatred towards one person. He had always held resentment towards humans (all part of Ghetsis's plan, of course), but Anthea and Concordia had always shown him that not all humans were bad. The anger he felt now was strong enough to take over his body and lose control. And it was all directed towards one person and one person alone.

_Ghetsis._

But even as he was feeling anger towards that man, N felt a bitter hatred aimed at himself. His only purpose in life was to serve as Ghetsis's tool. He was raised for that purpose alone. His childhood and time with his mother were both lost and was not something that could be gained back. He didn't understand humans at all and only found comfort and friendship in pokemon. He was warped and strange and..._different._

Someone like him could not live with humans.

As N stormed towards the mountain faces behind the city, he could think of only one thing.

_"A tool that has served its purpose is nothing but trash and that's what I've become...and useless trash doesn't belong out in the open."_

_You took advantage of an outreached hand  
>and twisted it to meet your every need.<em>

_**~Honor Thy Father, Dream Theater**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, the drama in this fic just keeps rising. <strong>

**Kudos to my babes, Regii, for helping me with this chapter when I got stuck.**

**Also, just for future reference, I will have a hard time responding to reviews due to my dad and I being in a disagreement and him having control over our internet. Updates WILL continue, tho, as long as I can get access to the net once in a while.  
><strong>


	6. Keep Away From The Edge

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Six: **Keep Away From The Edge

_**April 26, 2011 10:42 AM**_

_**Blackthorn City Mountain heads  
><strong>_

N stared down into the deep crevasses that showed no bottom to these tall and rugged mountain faces. His mind was overwrought with turmoil from everything he had just learned about himself. Suddenly he wasn't a mystery man anymore. He was a man who had never known how to live among humans. He didn't understand humans anymore than he understood his insane past. He was hated by his own father and he had no idea how his mother felt towards him anymore...or even if she was still alive. His nurses were gone and the six sages were arrested. Team Plasma was broken up and his castle had been torn down. He had nothing but his own warped mind.

In short, he was a freak.

Death seemed to be the only option now. It wouldn't take long...just one jump and he'd experience the feeling of a free fall. Once he reached the unseeable bottom, his body would be broken up into pieces and he'd finally find peace. The world wouldn't miss him. In fact, Unova would probably be happy to hear that Team Plasma's king had died. His father might be angry, of course. After all, N was his only connection to a legendary dragon. Without N, Ghetsis would have to start over from scratch. That would take many more years, of course.

The more N thought about it, the more logical it sounded. He _should _die. If he died, Ghetsis would have no connection to Reshiram whatsoever. It would protect the world, both humans and pokemon. That made N draw a little closer to the edge.

Was there anything he would regret? N considered this and his shoulders slumped. He already regretted not getting to know his mother and who she was. He also had wondered how humans had lived and wondered how they got along with pokemon (a thought that had made him see things differently after meeting White and, later, Black).

Most of all, he would regret not knowing how to love.

He could see it in the eyes of Black and White. They loved each other with a passion that made their relationship so strong. They held hands, kissed each other in public and they never hugged...they _embraced. _The way they held onto each other was tight, as if they were afraid of letting go. It was almost contagious and N wondered what it felt like to love like that.

Admittedly, N had never spent time with humans before, so he didn't even know which he preferred: girls or guys. It seemed only natural for a boy and a girl to be together and N had always thought that was the norm...until a young woman with blue hair and two men around her age had visited the Dragon's Den some time after his arrival. The three of them held hands and the two men had each kissed the woman on the lips before kissing each other and it stirred new curiosity in N. Timidly, he had approached the woman and asked her about it. She was very kind and explained how it worked.

"Sometimes, the human heart has room for more than one person inside of it and that's how it worked out for myself, Gold and Silver. We were still young and exploring our inner feelings with each other and ourselves. At first, I thought I was involved in a love triangle and I was torn between the two of them. I loved them both and I didn't want to decide which one I loved more. But as it turned out, they were exploring their own feelings not only for me, but for each other. Some people aren't accepting of it, but men can be with men and women can be with women if that's what their heart really wants. For us, the three of us decided we wanted each other. So this is what it came to be."

It fascinated him, but N shook his head. There was no way someone like him could ever find someone who would want to be with him. It was only another reason why he should jump.

His foot shifted closer to the edge and he could almost feel gravity pulling him closer...closer...

"NO!"

Two sets of arms wrapped around both his arms and pulled him away from the edge. On one side, he could hear someone crying...was that White?

"N, what do you think you're DOING?" the other person snapped and N recognized Black's voice. "That's a huge drop! Look, we know that what White had to tell you had to be the hardest thing you ever heard in your life, but we never wanted you to kill yourself because of it!"

"Why not?" N said bitterly. He could feel them both tense up and continued talking. "I was a TOOL. I'm not a normal human being. I'm a FREAK. I've lost everything I ever had. My mother is gone. My father hates me. My one and only home has been destroyed. I've got nothing to live for and I never did. Why shouldn't I jump?"

"N, things can change!" Black protested. "You've finally escaped from Ghetsis and Team Plasma. Your life can start for real now! What about your future?"

N scoffed. "What kind of future does someone like me have?"

Black was caught off-guard on that one. "N, you're a person and you always were. Now it's time to start living like one!"

N shook his head. He stared down at the deep crevices with the look of someone under hypnosis. His left foot moved closer to the edge and Black yanked him back. His grip on N's arm was tight and N struggled to free himself. He managed to slip his arm away from White and push her behind him.

"Let me go, Black. I'm doing the world a favour and I don't want to take you with me."

Black realized that there was no other way to stop N from taking the plunge into oblivion, except...

"White, I know you said we have to put our feelings in the backseat, but I don't see any other way right now. I'm sorry," he said firmly. White looked up in alarm, but there was no time to hesitate. Black jerked N's face towards his and kissed him full on the lips. N's eyes widened in shock, but before he could even react, White got up, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. A tear slipped off her face and landed on his own. It was followed by more tears, but N soon realized they were his own.

_"It's just like what those three that came to visit did..."_

Black pulled away and stroked White's hair. "I know this is going to sound crazy, N, but White and I had come to an agreement a few days ago. The both of us love you and we want you to be with us."

"Please..." White whimpered. "Please don't kill yourself."

N couldn't stop crying. Black sighed and led the other two teens down the mountain and back to the cave. Luckily, it was mostly empty and he found a secluded corner, where the three of them could talk and not be heard. N's head hung low and White was squeezing his arm so tightly to her chest, he could feel the softness of her breasts. Black was the only one who appeared to be in control, but he was fighting to stay strong.

"N, we didn't make this decision lightly. It took a lot of thinking and discussion between me and White to figure out we want more in our relationship. Me liking both guys and girls is nothing new...actually, I've been attracted to guys for a few years," Black confessed. "It was shortly before White and I started seeing each other when I came to that realization."

White nodded to show she already knew this. She wiped her eyes and looked at N, who was looking at them both in shock. "And I don't mind it. I love him too much to deny him that, N. But I also love you. When Black and I confessed our feelings about you to each other, we came to one agreement."

"Wh-what agreement?" N stammered.

"We want to turn your life around and try to help you live a normal life," Black revealed. "It's never too late to try, N."

White's head rested on N's shoulder and she let go of his arm. Black's hand rested in his own. N's heart pounded as he realized this was really real. He was really wanted...for _who_ he was. Both of them knew his twisted past and knew he was different and they _still _wanted him.

"N, there's something I didn't get to tell you..." White murmured. N's heart sank at the thought of hearing more bad news about himself, but he took a deep breath and listened anyway. "It's about your mother, N. Looker said she was abandoned in Kanto, which is the region right next to us. And N? She's alive."

"WHAT?"

White nodded and reached into her bag. "Looker faxed me this after I got the details from him. It's a letter that was sent to the castle a few days before you caught Reshiram. It's also addressed to a certain someone by the name of Noah. Do you know who that is?"

N started to shake his head. All his life, Ghetsis had insisted on calling him by a one letter name. The only time he had ever heard the name Noah was in...

_"Wait...my nightmare...the woman in my dream...that lullaby..."_

"Black, White..." N said slowly. "I think that...I think it's me. It's my real name."

White nodded and smiled. "Bingo. And who would know that Noah is your real name?"

"Just Ghetsis...my nurses as well, perhaps...and..." N's eyes widened in realization. "My mother."

"Exactly." White handed N a folded piece of white paper. "Looker needed to keep the original copy as police evidence, but he made a copy of it and sent it to me to give to you. This is the other main reason Blakku and I came to find you. We wanted to tell you how we felt about you after we found her, but..."

"But we couldn't stand by and let you kill yourself, N," Black interjected. "Now do you see why you can't go and throw yourself off a mountain? You have so much to do, someone to meet and so much to live for. Don't you want to meet your mother again?"

"Yes..." N admitted.

"Don't you want to learn what it's like to live a normal life?" Black persisted. N nodded, his eyes starting to flood again. Black hesitated before asking an important question. "Do you want to live it with us and let us show you what it's like?"

"Yes..." N whispered. "But...I don't know how to, um...you know...I've never actually loved anyone or anything before. And I'm not sure if being friends with pokemon count..."

"It's okay, N," White said softly. "We'll teach you. We'll show you everything you need to know."

"And White and I have already sworn something else, N," Black said. "We both promise you we will do anything we have to do to find your mother. No matter what happens to us or the cost of it, we will find her." He shot a quick glance at White and nodded at her. Both Black and White leaned in and kissed N on the cheek, the three of them blushing red. N closed his eyes and relished the moment, thinking there was no way it could get any better than this.

When they pulled away, N wrapped his arms around both of them and held them close. "Black, White...thank you both so much. You've changed my life completely. I just have one small favour to ask..."

"What is it?" White asked.

N smiled and said, "Call me Noah."

_**April 26, 2011 7:47 PM **_

_**N's room, Dragon's Den**_

_**Excerpt from White's diary**_

_I swear to Zekrom, fate has a crazy way of making some good things come out from the terrible ones. I'm so glad Black and I came to Johto and found N...actually, he wants to be called Noah now. Seems that it's his real name. He's like a new person. After we told him all about himself and solved the mystery of his past, it seemed like he really was ready to kill himself. He just couldn't accept it. But the past is the past and now we can change his future. Fate was really unfair to him, but so was Ghetsis. I never thought true evil actually existed, but it does and it has the form of a human. _

_They say good always triumphs over evil, right? I think we may have won for now, but evil has a way of making an impact that can never go away. I know that Noah can't just pretend his past never happened and he'll live with it every day for the rest of his life. Not to mention what Ghetsis did to his mother, separating her from her own child and deliberately making her forgotten. She must have been so lonely in that unknown region. I hope she's okay._

_Ghetsis ruined their lives. I'm glad I got myself so involved with Team Plasma and destroying their ambitions. I'm also grateful to Black for involving himself, even though he didn't have to. But no one is more noble than my...excuse me, OUR Black. He was right when he said it's never too late. Noah is eighteen, at the age when most people up and leave home, but he doesn't have the proper mindset to be alone. He's been alone for too long anyway. He's agreed to let me and Black show him how to be human (oi, that sounds so weird, even on paper!) and even better, he wants to give this polygamous relationship a shot. We've agreed to take things slowly. _

_There's only one thing bothering me now and that's the fact that Ghetsis is still at large. Wherever he is, he better not try anything to Noah. He's already hurt him way too much and I'm not going to let it happen again. Neither will Black._

_Today was pretty eventful. After our talk in the cave, we took Noah around and had a triple date. We explained a lot of things about how life is going to be now. Noah wants to live with us, but we can't get a place until after I turn eighteen. Still, we can look around when we get back to Unova. I'm going to see if Mom will let him live with us. We'll just have to keep our relationship under wraps, so she doesn't rat us out to Black's parents. _

_As for Noah's mother, we aren't sure yet. Noah wants her to live with us and we can't say no to that. How can we? They've been apart for too long. How the hell are we suppose to tell him no? I suppose what I'll do is see about buying a house big enough for the four of us. We'll just have to find ways for us to have some privacy every so often. I know I can afford it. The Pokemon League pays me a lot of money to keep up with my battles. _

_Oh holy Zekrom, Black and Noah just came back. Black took him out for a 'surprise' for me and I can see what the surprise is. Noah is dressed in a whole new outfit and he looks SEXY. Damnit, Black, how the fuck am I suppose to stay controlled now?_

* * *

><p><strong>-giggle- HAHA, WHITE'S A FANGIRL. ;D<strong>

**I couldn't resist that ending. Just had to lighten things up, you know?**

**I'll reveal what N's new outfit is next chapter. **

**The part with GoldxKrisxSilver is a reference to Indecent Perfection, a drabble I had posted about a month back.  
><strong>

**MONATERS.**


	7. The Root Of All Evil

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Seven: **The Root Of All Evil

_**April 27, 2011 9:39 AM**_

_**International Police Headquarters**_

Looker was back in his office again, pushing paper and trying to brew a decent cup of coffee when the phone rang. He was already in a foul mood from the Team Plasma case and having no luck tracking down Ghetsis. If only those three ninjas didn't free that son of a bitch...Looker needed to tie up some loose ends and Ghetsis was his last thread. None of the sages, not even Bronius, seemed to know where he went. They had given them some locations, but each time Looker went to investigate, it always turned up cold and it was another lead down the crapper.

_"The P2 Lab...the castle...a few hidden hideouts...even the building in Castelia City is empty. We can't find the Shadow Triad, not that we know how to look for them. There's no evidence that can point us in the direction of Ghetsis either. Either Ghetsis went and offed himself or he's not in Unova anymore. Wherever he is, he's bound to stir up more terrorist trouble. The Shadow Triad said so themselves. Ghetsis's ambitions will never cease."_

Looker wondered if he could get Ghetsis the death penalty when the phone rang again. Annoyed by the sound, he grumbled and picked up the receiver. "This is Looker."

"Looker, you might want to head over to the third interrogation room," one of his co-workers, Time, said. Looker racked his brain and remembered that was where he interrogated Rood. What was he doing back in there?

"Why? What more does he have to say? All he had was information about how Ghetsis worked," Looker said.

"There's more to it. Rood just remembered something about Ghetsis and he has a lot more to say about our favourite son of a bitch," Time said silkily. He wasn't fond of Ghetsis either.

"Like what?"

"I prefer you let him tell you that, partner." Looker mentally punched a wall. This was so typical of Time. Whenever new information came up, he deliberately withheld it and made Looker get it himself. He was always fond of saying, "When you can't afford to give up, you got Time!" which was the reason behind his codename. In Looker's opinion, Time was one of the lazier ones but he was smooth and usually got good information needed for a big case, like this one.

"Fine. Don't move him. I'll be there in a moment," Looker said. He hung up and went right to the interrogation room Time had mentioned. Sure enough, the lazy bastard was there with a stupid grin on his face, like he had just won the lottery. Looker ignored him and went into the room. Rood was already seated and didn't bother looking up as the annoyed-beyond-belief officer came in.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase here, Rood. You gave us all the information you had about Ghetsis and Team Plasma. What else do you know?"

Rood had a serious look on his face. "I think I know where Ghetsis could be, officer. Since he can't be at any of the normal places, it's safe to assume he's not in Unova anymore, correct? This would place him in another region and I know which one."

Looker wasn't in the mood for any games. He didn't want to guess which region it was. "Out with it, Rood. If you're so sure of it, tell me so I can order an investigation right away."

Rood shook his head. "I'm afraid, even if you did, you will be wasting your time, officer. Ghetsis is shrewd. He's going to come right back to Unova and when he does, he will be well equipped. If I told you where he is, you will waste time trying to chase him around that region. He will already be out."

"What are you getting at?" Looker snapped. "How can you be so sure it's just a waste?"

"I know..." Rood's face took on a somber look. "I know Ghetsis very well, officer. The reason I know him so well is because I am his older brother. He was a secretive child, but he always talked about dragons and wanting to use their power. I always thought it was a child's dream. Then when he started Team Plasma as a way of rescuing pokemon, I was happy to join him. I had no idea of the truth, you see..."

"I already know that. Bronius told me," Looker said. His expression softened and he sat down. "This is new. I didn't know Ghetsis had any other relatives, aside from..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you after. Rood, we need to know what he's doing. There's a lot at risk with him still at large and we can't let him do what he pleases," Looker said. "Where is he and what is he doing?"

"He's in the Sinnoh region, officer. I'm certain you know all about Team Galactic and their plight to awaken a dragon that can reshape the world, correct?" Rood asked.

"Of course. I was investigating Charon and their activities," Looker replied. "But Team Galactic has been out of commission for a long time."

"Yes, but have you thought about why they wanted to use one of the dragons?"

"To reshape the world and take over it..." Looker answered.

"Precisely. And yet, they were defeated by a young couple that had strong pokemon, correct?"

"Yes..." Looker still couldn't put it all together.

"Ghetsis did not want a reprise of that scenario, officer," Rood said calmly. "Now that I know his real ambitions were to make trainers release all their pokemon so he could be the only one to use them, I'm certain of all his plans now. Reshiram was just a tool for him to gain a more powerful tool. His true ambition was to gain the power of a god pokemon," Rood continued. "The only place where there is such a pokemon is in the Sinnoh region. He used to research that topic exhaustively. According to what I recall, there are three orbs in the Sinnoh region that can power the legendary dragons. Since Team Galactic already awakened them, all Ghetsis has to do is find these orbs and use them to seek the dragons in Sinnoh. And once he has them, what can stop him from going after the great Arceus?"

Looker shot to his feet. "He's STILL continuing his ambitions, even after he was defeated?"

"I'm afraid so...if you cannot find him in Unova, this is the only explanation." Rood shook his head. "The Shadow Triad are also from Sinnoh, sir. It would not surprise me to hear they are with him."

"What are the Shadow Triad anyway?" Looker asked.

"They are three ninjas that had once failed in a fight against their sensei in Sinnoh. They were once caught in an ambush and left to die when Ghetsis saved their lives. They swore loyalty to him. I do believe they were from Celestial Town, which had information and ruins pertaining to the Sinnoh deities. Through them, Ghetsis had his information." Rood looked at Looker in alarm. "Officer, if Ghetsis manages to harness the power of the three dragons, he will not hesitate to use them to reshape this entire world. And those dragons have a connection to Arceus. This is a very bad situation. Mere human power cannot stop him now."

"Then what CAN?" Looker snapped impatiently.

Rood looked thoughtful. "There may only be one thing...my lord N and the girl with Zekrom. They have two dragons with massive power."

"A showdown between father and son...?" Looker muttered.

"Father and son?"

"It's true, Rood. N is Ghetsis's actual son. Listen, I don't have the time to explain it all. I've got to make a phone call," Looker said. He hurried out of the room, ignoring Time's bragging, and ran back to his office.

If Rood was right about Ghetsis's whereabouts, N, Black and White had a bigger problem on their hands than just trying to find a woman who hadn't been seen in sixteen years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 10:56 AM<strong>_

_**Pokemon Center, Safferon City**_

Unfortunately, Black and White's Xtranceivers were shut off. The three of them had decided to try tracking down Catherine right away, which was easier said than done. The only thing they had was a name. There were no pictures or any evidence that could help them find her. Black and White knew she was alive. The letter was proof of that. But the letter didn't have any details of where it was sent from. The only other thing White knew was Catherine had been born and raised in a forest and N knew a few blurred details from his dream. Black used logic to determine that she must have found a way back to shore if she found a small bird pokemon that typically lived on land, which gave N some relief.

"I used to have a dream every night when I was a kid," he told Black and White. "I'm little again and there's a woman singing a song to me to help me go to sleep. I never knew who she was...I just knew I felt safe around her. Now I know she's my mother. I don't remember too many details of her, except she has very long and beautiful blond hair. I never could see her face, though...but I know her voice. If I hear it, I'm sure I'd recognize it."

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to go on and they decided to try with White's lead about forests. The nurse at the center gave them a map of Kanto and told them the only forest was Viridian Forest. It wasn't an easy trek, but N didn't care.

"North to Cerulean, west to Mt. Moon, continue to Pewter City and south to the forest?" Black couldn't help but complain. They couldn't fly to the forest, since none of them knew the region that well. But the idea of all that walking, especially getting through a mountain, bothered him. "Isn't there an easier way?"

"The nurse told me this was the only way..." N said sheepishly.

White examined the map. "It looks like she might be right, Blakku. The other way is much longer. We'd have to go south to Vermillion City, east to the water route, south to Fuschia City, surf along the Seafoam Islands route to Cinnabar Island, surf north to Pallet Town and travel north past Viridian City." She made a face. "Holy Zekrom, that was a mouthful."

"I'll give you a mouthful!" Black retorted. White blushed and smacked his arm. N looked at them in shock and White just glared at Black.

"Watch your innuendos, Black."

"Sorry..." Black rubbed his arm. "Let's get going. We should try getting there before the sun goes down and trying to look around in a dark forest doesn't really appeal to me."

"Me neither...hey, Noah? What's wrong?" White asked.

"What did Black really mean by a mouthful? And what's an innuendo?" N blurted. Both Black and White blushed and White turned away to hide a giggle.

"I'll tell you some other time," a very flustered Black said. N pouted and started to say something else when he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Begging your pardon, but I couldn't help but overhear you three...you say you're trying to get to Viridian Forest?"

The three teens turned to see a woman with strange glowing bracelets on her arms. She wore a pink tank top and white jeans and she was regarding them with a cool look. She also had a golden badge pinned on her shirt that looked rather important and White sensed she was no ordinary person. Warily, she tried to dismiss her, but N eagerly spoke up first.

"Yes, ma'am. We need to get there as soon as possible. It's very important."

"I see. In that case, I know of a much shorter way than the one the nurse told you of," the woman said softly. "South of this city is a port city called Vermillion. Just outside of it is a tunnel that Digletts dug a long time ago and it treks a bit under our region. It goes directly to the route between the forest and Pewter City, which makes it very easy to use. You could get to the forest in no time at all."

"That's incredible!" Black said. "That could really help to speed things up."

"I take it that none of you are from around here..." the woman paused and gave her pokeballs to the nurse, who started healing them right away. "If you don't mind, I can take you to Vermillion City and show you the cave. I'm on my way to Vermillion City anyway," she added and smiled warmly. "My fiance lives there."

"We'd appreciate it," Black said. "Can you tell us who you are?"

"My name is Sabrina. I'm the gym leader of this city," she replied and White realized what the badge signified. "I specialize in psychic types. How about you, travelers?"

"My name is Black. I'm an upcoming musical star," Black said.

"I'm White. I'm the current reigning champion of the Unova region," White added.

"And...I'm Noah. I'm nothing special like these two, but I can speak with pokemon," N finally said.

"Whoa! Unova? That's really far from here," Sabrina commented. She got her pokemon back from Nurse Joy and gestured for them to follow her. "What brings you all the way to Kanto?" she asked as they started walking out of the city.

"We're looking for someone," White said quickly before N could tell her. "Unfortunately, we can't say much more than that."

"And you're looking in the forest?" Sabrina asked with some suspicion. "The only ones who go through there are bug catching trainers or trainers who need to get from one city to another. No one lives there, except..." Sabrina paused and White and Black raised an eyebrow.

"Except?" Black asked.

"There is one person. I never saw them for myself, so I don't know if it's real or not. I just heard a lot of trainers talk about them. The thing is, people think the forest is actually haunted," Sabrina confessed. "Some bug catchers who challenged my gym mentioned they can occasionally hear someone singing, but no one has ever found the source of the voice. No one is sure if it's a living person or a ghost. Some people seemed to think it may be someone who died in the forest or a ghost pokemon playing a prank."

N bit his lower lip and looked away. Black decided to keep prying. "Actually, the person we're looking for said they would meet us there. But now that you've mentioned this ghost or whatever, I'm curious. What is it they're singing?"

"I don't know," Sabrina said. "Bug catchers who've heard it say it's a very haunting type of song, which makes people believe it's a ghost. Personally, I doubt its existence, but I've not been to the forest in a very long time."

"Does it sound like a man or a woman?" White asked.

"A woman," Sabrina answered. "Like a siren. That's why people are so afraid. They think if they tried to follow the voice, they would end up doomed."

"Weird..." White commented. The four of them stepped through the gates of Vermillion City and Sabrina showed them to the cave, explaining it was a one way path. It was also lit by lanterns on the walls, which made it safe to travel through.

"I wish you luck, travelers. I hope you find who you're looking for," Sabrina said. "I better get going. My fiance isn't a patient man."

"Thank you so much!" White said cheerfully. Sabrina waved and went on her way as the three teens went into the cave.

N had a bitter look on his face. "A ghost...what if she's already dead and just singing in the forest as a ghost?"

"C'mon, Noah, you don't really believe that," Black said as he climbed down the ladder. N followed him, but he shook his head when he got on the ground. White couldn't help but drink in N's new appearance before she climbed down. He was wearing black jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt and white sleeveless jacket, but the best part was his new hat. Black had gotten him a black stetson, which really made N sexy in their eyes. White had to keep herself restrained and mentally cursed Black for making N tempting.

"I don't know what to believe." N confessed. "So much has happened to me in the past few months. Everything I was ever taught as a kid turned out to be a lie. Everything I thought I knew was wrong...and meeting you two was the cause of it all."

"Do you regret that?" White asked. "Look at how your life has changed, Noah. You know the truth about yourself. You have two people who love you and are willing to do anything for you. You're on your way to look for your mother, a woman you've only seen in your dreams. You're living like a human now."

N looked away and White felt a sting of regret herself. Maybe she had been too harsh...

"Noah, you said you wanted to give a relationship with us a try," Black put in. "That means you care about us, right?"

"Yes..." N admitted.

"How much?"

N hesitated before he answered, "I...want to protect you both. You two are much closer to me than any pokemon ever was. I don't know how to describe it...it's like...if either of you were in danger, I'd want to be the one to save you."

"So you feel protective of us..." Black nodded. "What else can you say you feel for us?"

_"Where is he going with this?" _White wondered.

"I feel safe around you both," N revealed. "I know you wouldn't hurt me and I wouldn't do that to you. It's a lot like the dream I used to have of my mother, but it's...different. The thought of never knowing my mother makes me upset, but if I lost either of you from my life, I...I don't know...I'd feel like it was the end."

"Noah, it's an emotion called love," Black said. "Love exists between White and you, White and me, and you and me. But love needs something called faith. And faith means believing in the unknown. Loving us means believing in us, just like we love and believe in you. If nothing else makes sense, just remember that."

N closed his eyes and recalled the three visitors to the Dragon's Den. He thought of how close and happy they seemed...like nothing could harm them. Was that the power of the mysterious force called love? He never knew what love was until Black and White had come into his life. That was around the same time he began seeing things differently. But now that life had truly changed and he was _really _with them, he felt that sense of safety he mentioned earlier. As long as Black and White were around, he could do anything.

And N realized something else; if those two believed in him, then believing in himself wouldn't be too hard. Reshiram knows it's about time he depended on himself instead of others.

"I will," N finally said. "I understand that. And I do..." he took a deep breath, "love you both."

Black smiled and White's face bloomed into happiness. That was all either of them could ask for.

Aside from reuniting N with his mother.

The walk down the tunnel wasn't difficult but to N, it seemed to stretch on forever. Somewhere, on the other side of the tunnel, was a forest and his mother was in there. He didn't even consider the possibility of her being anywhere else in Kanto or of his mother being a "ghost". He was going to find her again. The thought of seeing his mother both excited and frightened him. Would she remember him? Would she know who he was? What if she didn't recognize him? This whole ordeal would be for nothing and N would go back to having his nightmares. His heart pounded at the thought and he hesitated in his step.

"What's wrong, Noah?"

Typical White. She must have had eyes at the back of her head. She could sense any movement at all, whether it was in motion or not and he found it somewhat amusing.

"I'm just nervous, I guess...there's a sixteen year gap between me and my mother. How am I suppose to approach this? If we manage to find her, what am I suppose to say? What are the words?" N asked.

White paused in her steps. N was right. None of them had been in a scenario like this before. She didn't have any answers and, judging from the look on Black's face, he didn't know either.

"I guess...you'll just have to play it by ear," White finally said.

"What's that?"

"It means you have to wait for the moment and do whatever comes to mind first," Black replied. He glanced at White and rolled his eyes. N himself wasn't irritating, but his child-like mind made them both realize just how naive he really was. It would take a while before N's maturity would match his age.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I am SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. For whatever reason, my dad kept the internet from me for three days straight and it was absolutely impossible to get online. THANKS, OLD MAN. THANKS. :**

**You know, not to toot my own horn here, but I am majorly pleased with how this is developing. I adore N, but I want to preserve his character and show how difficult it is for someone like him to be in a relationship. He needs to learn and Black and White have to teach. They knew this as well, but they are still teenagers. So while Black and White still love him, they have to assume the roles of teacher and that can get irritating sometimes.**

**N's new design was all my boyfriend's idea. There's a sprite of his new outfit on my DA page, so check it out if you please. F3 Part of this chapter was also written with his help, so thank you, Regii!**

**E-Cookies to anyone who can guess who Sabrina's fiance is (not like that's hard).**

**THE PLOT THICKENS. -el gaspo-**

**Also, I owe an explanation of Rood's sudden role. When I began writing this I had no internet access at the time, so I was racking my brain for the sages' names. The only ones I could recall were Ryoku and Bronius, so I had selected Bronius to use as the key to N's past. However, when I did further research on the sages, I realized I should have used Rood instead. Why? Rood was the sage you arrest on Route 18 and the one who specifically says, "I want to see N confront Ghetsis someday." Based on his dialogue, he sounds more sympathetic to N than anyone else and I wanted to give a reason for it. Also, I figured having Rood related to Ghetsis and N would be another cool twist. ;D I promise I'll go more in depth with Rood in another chapter. I know the sages, aside from Bronius and now Rood, haven't appeared much now, but I'm working on an idea for all of them to show up sometime.**

**LAST NOTE: I will be on a two week hiatus starting this weekend. The reason is I'm going on vacation and visiting someone very important to me (my best friend). I doubt I'll have enough time to write with all the things we will be doing together and I'm only halfway done chapter eight anyway. I have a lot of things I HAVE to get done (I owe some contest prizes on DeviantArt) and I'm not going to let the stress of writing and deadlines get in the way of me visiting my Mids. Updates will resume after the 20th of June. I promise.**

**Wish me luck! I'm so nervous! It's my first time flying on a plane and seeing her face to face, but I am SO EXCITED AS WELL. X3**


	8. An Emotional Hello

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Eight: **An Emotional Hello

_**April 27, 2011 1:37 PM**_

_**Viridian Forest, Kanto**_

"Damnit!" Black cursed. His patience was wearing thin and White pulled N away from him. "We've been looking through this forest for hours now! Where the hell is she?"

"Black, take it easy! This forest is huge and we have no idea where we're going, remember? At least we've been making good time..." White said uneasily. She realized that was the wrong thing to say when Black shot her an angry glance and she turned away. "Black, if you're getting bored, get out of here! Noah and I will keep looking until the sun goes down."

N looked alarmed by the sudden argument, but Black had enough of trees and leaves. It didn't help he had scared a nest of Pidgey and the mama Pidgeotto had come back and pecked him over and over again in the head. His hair was a mess, his hat had tears in it and he still had the headache. Frustrated and in pain, he snapped, "Fine!" and called for his Swanna to take him out of here.

"And when you decide to be helpful, come and find us in that city we passed when we came into the forest!" White yelled.

"Decide to be helpful? We've been in here for TWO FREAKING HOURS! I didn't exactly come in here for a walk!" Black retorted.

Black and White's arguing was starting to frighten N and he moved away. Why did they have to fight? This was the first time he had ever seen them so angry at each other and it shattered the illusion of everything being perfect with them.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" White yelled. "This is Noah's long lost mother we're trying to find! How can you just up and leave us like this?"

"We aren't getting anywhere and my head hurts! You'd be in the same position as me if you got attacked by an angry bird!"

"It's your fault for disturbing the nest in the first place!"

"I didn't know it was a nest!"

"What did you think it was, just a hunk of crap?"

"Shut UP, White!"

Neither of them noticed N running into the woods. The louder the yelling got, the more uncomfortable N was and he didn't want to be around them while they fought. He had no destination in mind, just to get away. But the further he went into the woods, the more lost he became and he had no idea which way to turn. Soon the yelling had vanished altogether and N looked around desperately.

_"Woods, woods and more woods...where am I suppose to go? How do I get back?"_

There wasn't even a pokemon in sight, which scared him even more. N kept turning around, trying to find the way he had come, but it all looked the same to him.

_"What should I do?"_

Scared to be alone and unable to stop his emotions from overwhelming him, N knelt to the ground and started to cry. He had never been more scared in his entire life, not even when White had defeated him with Zekrom and Ghetsis belittled him. That had been nothing compared to being lost in a big forest, all alone, in a strange region and having no idea how to get out.

_"Pika?"_

N glanced over to see a strange yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail staring at him curiously. N gave it a small smile, but he was bewildered at the same time. He had never seen this pokemon in Unova before and he wasn't sure if he could communicate with it. Still, he knew that only he could try.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

The pokemon tilted its head curiously and shook it to indicate no. _"Pi pi pika? Chu pi chu? __**What happened to you? Are you lost?**__"_

"Something like that..." N wiped his eyes and sat down, looking at the pokemon. He didn't dare reach out to touch it; he knew it would scare it off. And right now, just the sight of a pokemon was helping him calm down.

_"Cha pi pika...pi chu ka? __**You're the first human I've ever met who can understand what I'm saying...maybe I can help you?" **_

"I'd like to try finding my friends again..." N said slowly. "A boy wearing blue clothing and a red and brown hat with brown hair and a girl wearing shorts, a white shirt with a white and pink cap. Do you know where they are?"

_"Pika pika chu pikachu pi. __**Sorry, but I never saw them."**_

N sighed unhappily. The pokemon suddenly brightened up with an idea. _"Pi pi! Pika pikachu! Chu chu pika! __**Wait wait! I got an idea! Maybe the nice human lady knows!"**_

"The nice human lady?" N questioned.

_"Pika pi chu, ch cha pi! Cha pi pika pi pikachu chu! __**Most humans come and go, but this lady lives in the forest! She even helps pokemon that are hurt!"**_

"How do you think she can help me?" N asked.

_"Pi pika pika pikaaaa. Pi pi pikachu chu pi. __**I don't knoooow, but she may even know the way out. Humans seem scared of her, but everyone in the forest trusts her."**_

N recalled what Sabrina had mentioned about the 'strange siren' in the forest. If the pokemon knew she was a human and trusted her, she couldn't be anyone bad.

_"There may even be a chance she knows where my mother is...or...maybe she is my mother!"_

"Can you take me to her?" N asked with excitement.

_"Pi pi pika. Chu pi pika. __**Sure I can. Just follow me."**_

The pokemon started to walk into the forest and N followed, feeling grateful for the first time in his life that he could understand pokemon.

"What kind of pokemon are you, anyway?" he suddenly asked.

The pokemon turned to give him an odd look. _"Pi ka Pikachu! __**I'm a Pikachu!"**_

"A Pikachu..." N smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I've just never been to this region before, so I've never seen your kind."

The Pikachu relaxed and nodded, showing it understood. It continued to lead N into a darker part of the forest and N grew nervous. "Um, Pikachu? Where are you taking me?"

_"Pi pika pika! Pi chu chu chu pi pika ka pi. __**To the nice lady's home! She lives in the dark part of the forest to hide away from people, she says."**_

"Huh?" N was confused. "Why would she want to hide from people?"

_"Pikaaaaaa..." _the Pikachu shrugged. _"Chu pi pik pik. __**Dunno. I just heard it from my mate that humans had hurt her badly one time."**_

N started to grow nervous. Would this woman decide not to help him just because he was a human? He didn't see any other option, so he swallowed his anxiety and kept walking. Soon they came upon a very makeshift hut hidden between two large trees. A woman was tending to a small garden beside it and N's heart skipped a beat. _She had long blond hair. _

But could this really be his mother? He had imagined his mother to be a woman of regal beauty. This woman's clothes were torn and stained with dirt, although N had the image that they were once very beautiful. She wore no shoes and her bare feet were caked with dirt and mud. There was dirt on her face as well. Her long blond hair reached down far past her back and it was tied back in a thick braid.

N stopped moving, but the Pikachu made a sound to attract her attention._ "Chu!"_

The woman looked up and froze at the sight of N. Pikachu grinned. _"Pi pika pi chu pikachu. __**I'll leave you to talk to her." **_With that, the Pikachu bound off back into the forest and N was left alone with this stranger. His heart pounded and he walked over slowly towards her.

"Your hair..." he heard her whisper. N got a good look at her face and, with a jolt, realized her eyes looked exactly like his. She stood up and dusted herself off as N approached her. She didn't seem any taller than he was, but she looked much older than him. The lines in her face suggested she was closing in on forty and she had a weary look about her.

"I, um...I don't mean to bother you..." N said. "But..." He wanted to ask, _"Are you my mother?" _But the words wouldn't form in his mouth. Instead, another questioned popped into his mind and he asked, "Is your name...Catherine?"

The woman's eyes widened with shock. "Yes, it is. And..." N noticed her mouth seemed to tremble as she spoke. "Your name...please...I need to hear it..."

Suddenly, N realized that this woman was not a stranger at all. She shared his eyes, his facial features and her voice was familiar. She was dirty, older and very poor, but there was no doubt about her identity now.

"It's..." N took a deep breath. "Noah...Noah Harmonia. I'm your son," he added.

"My son...!" Catherine whispered, as if in a dream. They drew together and Catherine pulled N into a warm embrace. Tears of joy filled their eyes and their hearts flooded with the love lost sixteen years ago. "My one and only baby...I've wanted to see you so badly!" Catherine sobbed. Tears ran down her face and dropped on N's stetson, but he neither noticed nor cared.

Once again, he was safe.

They embraced for a few minutes longer until N pulled away to study her closer. Her eyes were pained and weighed down by so many years of grief and loneliness, but they slowly took on a gleam of joy as she looked on at him.

"You've grown up so much. The last time I saw you, you were just a two year old. Now you're a very handsome young man..." Catherine's voice trembled again. "I wish I could have seen you grow up in all stages of your life. Oh Noah, will you ever forgive me?"

N was stunned. "Forgive you? For what?"

"It's my fault that we were separated," Catherine confessed. She sat on a near by tree stump and N sat on a log that rested next to it. "The day Ghetsis took me and left me here...just the day before, I had demanded a divorce from your father. I was going to take you and run away from him. If I hadn't told him...if I had just taken you and left...none of this would have ever happened. If I could do things over again, that's what I would have done. But it's my fault. Because of my rash outburst, he planted me here so I would be far away from you. I can't even imagine what he did to you in my absence."

N looked down. A parade of childhood memories raced through his head, each of them painful and lonely. Ghetsis had intentionally ignored him and never once treated him like a real son, even though he was one. His father had never physically beaten him but the mental abuse he had inflicted on N was just as painful. What if his mother was there? Would all of that still have happened?

_"Maybe that's why she blames herself," _N thought. _"But it's not her fault."_

"Mother..." The word was like a sacred prayer on his tongue. Up until now, the very word and the notation of having a mother seemed like just a myth. He wished he could say the word _Mother_ until his voice was tired. "It was never your fault. How were you suppose to know he was that kind of person? He had deceived us both. He made us think we were doing good things with him. How would we have known he just wanted to use both of us?"

Catherine's eyes darkened with ugly thoughts. "Noah...what did he do to you?"

N sighed and told her. "I was raised around pokemon and only pokemon...pokemon that had been abused and hurt by humans. Ghetsis wanted it that way. He wanted me to believe that all humans were evil and used pokemon like tools and abused them when they were useless." N's words got stuck in his throat when he realized that he and his mother were used by Ghetsis in the same way he had been raised to believe that that's what humans did to pokemon. The irony sickened him to his stomach.

Catherine gazed at him and N sensed she wasn't too surprised. "So that's why he had insisted you only play with those hurt pokemon and not around other children..."

"What?"

"When you were just a baby, I tried taking you out of the castle to let you play with children your age," Catherine said. "Your father stopped me and told me that you were going to be raised as a prince and that royal blood should not mingle with commoners. He made taking you out of the castle impossible. I thought it was very odd, but who knew...?"

"Exactly," N said. "But Mother, he...Ghetsis...I never actually knew if he was my father or not. After you vanished, Ghetsis insisted on calling him by his name. He also changed my name from Noah to...just N," he added bitterly. "I was never told about you. I had no idea where I had come from or who I really was until a few days ago."

"He...he what?" Catherine shrieked. "Why?"

"I was a tool as well," N confessed. "Ghetsis wanted to use me to win over a legendary dragon pokemon in Unova. That's why he raised me around only pokemon that had been abused. He wanted me to believe humans mistreated pokemon so I would resolve to save them and create a world just for pokemon. For that, I needed a legendary dragon pokemon. It was all part of his real plan."

"Oh Noah, my son..." Tears filled Catherine's eyes again. "You suffered so much more than I ever had...I'm so sorry..."

"Mother, please don't blame yourself," N said. Seeing his mother cry over him was heartbreaking. "There's nothing to forgive you for, but if it will make you stop crying...I do forgive you. I don't blame you at all and I wish you'd stop blaming yourself."

Catherine's tears did seem to slow down. She wiped them away with a part of her dress and gave N a small smile. "You're right. I should be happy and stop lingering under the cloud of darkness I've been under for the past sixteen years. I'm so happy you found me." A thought came to her and she asked, "How did you know where to find me, anyway? Unova is very far from this region."

"I had a bit of help. Even though I was determined to separate all pokemon from humans and even had the help of a legendary dragon, I was defeated by a chosen hero. After I was defeated, I fled to Johto to learn more about how humans and pokemon live," N said. "Then the girl who defeated me came to find me with her boyfriend. They had gotten some information from Bronius and the police about my origins and they knew that you had been abandoned in Kanto. Bronius said that a small bird pokemon from this region carried a letter for me and he recognized the handwriting. White knew you had been living in a forest before, so we decided to try seeing if you were here," N said.

"Who's White?"

"The girl who defeated me." N decided to be honest with his mother. "And she and Black are showing me how to live and love. They've let me into their relationship."

"Really now?" Catherine sounded surprised, but she smiled. "I've heard of people engaging in such relationships before. And whatever makes you happy will make me happy too. Actually, I'm very grateful you have two people to love and love you back. The way Ghetsis raised you had denied you simple human interaction. I only hope they keep their promises to you."

"They will," N said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

"Where are they now?"

"I think they're somewhere in the forest...they started to argue about the search taking too long, so I ran away on my own. Their yelling scared me a bit," N confessed sheepishly. He remembered something else White had mentioned to him and added, "Mother, I was told you were abandoned at sea. How did you manage to get to the mainland?"

"Luck," Catherine said. "I had stayed stranded on the island for a few years, living off of a few coconuts and the meat of fish pokemon." She saw the look of horror on N's face and added, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it was either do or die. I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to keep living. One day, a young couple riding on a Lapras had stopped near the island, so I signaled to them and they took me to shore. Since I had no money or any way of returning to Unova, I had wandered this region until I found the forest and decided at least I could settle into a place that felt familiar. I wanted to return to Unova, but at the same time...I was terrified," she said.

"Why?"

"I was scared of Ghetsis and what he would have done to me if he saw me again. If he could abandon me in cold blood and separate me from my own son, who knows what else he was capable of?" Catherine asked. "I was scared he would find another place to abandon me at or worse...I was scared he was capable of murder."

N shuddered, imagining the possibilities. Nothing about Ghetsis surprised him anymore. He was a true monster. He hoped Ghetsis would never find them ever again.

If he did, N had a lot of objections to make and none of them were nice. Once again, he felt the same surging anger towards Ghetsis he had felt yesterday after White finished telling him the truth about himself. Ghetsis was capable of anything, but being raised with only hate being felt towards humans had made N almost as capable of committing a similar crime.

_"If I ever see my father again, I WILL kill him," _he thought angrily.

Catherine reached over and took N's hand into hers and his anger vanished. "Noah, every night I prayed that fate would send you to come find me somehow. It was the only hope I had of staying alive. Do you know why?" N didn't say anything, so Catherine continued. "Even after all this time and distance, I've loved you. You're my only son and I will always love you."

Somewhere, in the back of N's mind, he heard the sound of a baby's laugh and the reassuring voice of a mother speaking to him. He calmed down instantly and threw himself back in the arms of his mother, who eagerly welcomed him with another close hug.

And that's how Black and White found them ten minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending is bad.<strong>

**Happy chapter is happy.**

**:D**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. After getting back from Richmond (my visit was AMAZING!), my dad and I got into more fights. I actually had this chapter done before I even left, but I didn't feel like posting it. I'm getting back into the groove of writing this and chapter nine is nearly done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading! ;D  
><strong>


	9. Back to Unova

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Nine: **Back to Unova

_**April 27, 2011 1:59 PM**_

_**Viridian Forest, Kanto**_

"I don't believe it..." White whispered. She and Black had hidden themselves in the trees watching N and his mother embrace. The sight of it had made tears come to White's eyes and Black's headache vanish. This was the moment they were searching for...for N's true happiness. Material love washed over him like a rain shower and cleaned him of his many lonely years when he didn't have a mother watching over him. From the way Catherine held N, it was also clear to the two teens that she never forgot him and N's fears were completely groundless.

Neither Black nor White wanted to intrude on this private moment but they knew they would have to soon. Both teens were worried out of their wits when they realized N wasn't around anymore and White was terrified they wouldn't find him. Thankfully, her Braviary and Black's Swanna had circled around the skies and spotted N from above. Once Braviary had the target in sight, he showed them the way with Swanna blushing after him.

And now here they were. But neither of the teenagers wanted to step in and interrupt this moment. It seemed wrong somehow. And how would they do it? If they drew attention to themselves, Catherine and N would know they were watching for a while. That would be really embarrassing!

But as Black contemplated this, his Swanna had other ideas. She had slid up to Braviary and released a low call to declare her affection for him. _"Swaaaaaaaaaa!"_

N's head rose and he turned in the direction of the call. Black slapped his forehead and White turned red when she saw N was looking directly at them. Catherine looked surprised and afraid, but N's face melted into a smile when he saw them.

"I was wondering where you guys were! Come on over here. I found my mother!"

Black mentally thanked Zekrom that N's childish naivety spared him and White embarrassment, but the look Catherine was giving them did little to ease his nerves. She was regarding both of them suspiciously and the teens slowly stepped closer.

"Who are you two?" Catherine suddenly demanded.

"Mother, this is Black and White," N said happily. "They are the ones I had told you about. The ones who let me into their relationship. It was thanks to them I was able to find you," he added and Catherine visibly relaxed.

"It's very good to meet you," White said, giving Catherine her hand to shake. Black nodded in agreement. "We're so glad that you're here and you're alright. It's even better that Noah found you so quickly."

"Yes..." Catherine had an edge to her voice, but she tried to look pleasant. "I must apologize for my tone earlier. I haven't been very welcoming to human beings since...well, since I had been left here."

"We know all about it," Black put in. "It's over now and you're free to come back to Unova to live with Noah. There's no need to be afraid anymore."

Catherine's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

"Of course," White put in. "We'll see to it that you have a nice place to stay at and where you can be safe. That's a promise you can count on," she added, knowing that Ghetsis had made Catherine many false promises before.

"But...how? You don't look much older than my son..." Catherine said with confusion.

"That's a benefit of being the Unova League Champion," White said proudly. "Let me take care of everything. All you have to do is try to forget the bad past and focus on your new life with Noah."

_"Noah was right," _Catherine realized. _These two young adults are certainly capable and they will make promises they will keep. No wonder he loves them so much." _Catherine smiled gratefully at Black and White. "I can't thank you enough. When Noah told me that two people allowed him into their relationship, I was worried. But I can see you two are very mature people. Now that I've met you, I don't think I need to be worried anymore."

"It's nothing you have to thank us for," Black said. "We'd do it for Noah as much as for you."

"Exactly," White agreed. "Now how about we go to Viridian City and book a few rooms for the night? We can go back to Unova tomorrow and we can also get some real clothes and a bath for you, Catherine."

"That sounds wonderful..." Catherine confessed, looking down at her rags. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but these are the very clothes that I was wearing sixteen years ago when I was left here."

"Time for a new look, then," White said excitedly and Black groaned. Noah looked at Black questioningly and Black muttered one word.

_"Shopping."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 7:18 PM<strong>_

_**Viridian City, Kanto**_

White definitely kept her promise to Catherine about getting the older woman a new look. While Catherine had taken a long bath to clean herself of all the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the years on her, White went out and bought the necessary things Catherine would need. Afterwards, she and Catherine (who was dressed temporarily in a hospital gown, lent to her by Nurse Joy) had gone out to the Celadon Department Store and bought plenty of clothes for Catherine to wear. They had such fun giggling and trying on different clothes that Catherine was beginning to feel twenty again. They had bought so much that Black and N were forced to help them carry the bags. Black had grumbled about it but N was happy that White was giving his mother important necessities and helped carry the bags without a complaint.

They had all gone to dinner at the restaurant in Celadon City, where Catherine had told them how she was able to survive for sixteen years on her own. She mentioned the couple who had saved her from the island she was stranded on. The boy was apparently a very famous battler in Kanto, who had been the champion and had even stopped Team Rocket at one point. The girl was his childhood friend and cherished the boy very much. She was also into battling and had even teamed up with the boy when the battles got too hard to handle.

"It was inspiring," Catherine said. "In my heart, I wish I could have gone back to my youth to have a relationship like that. But I'm glad I couldn't. I may not have had the best of marriages, but I had Noah and that makes it all worth it." She fixed her eyes on her son and added, "I would go through all that pain I had endured from Ghetsis just to have him. I can't tell you what this day has done for my life. To be reunited with my son and to meet two wonderful young people who saved both of us from Ghetsis is the dream I had been dreaming in my sleep and praying for when I was awake. Now I even get to return home. This is beyond words," she said softly.

Black and White soaked up Catherine's gratitude and reassured Catherine she and N would forever be safe. Black had paid the bill and White excused herself to call the harbour to find out what time the next trip to Unova would be tomorrow. As she turned on her Xtranciever, it rung instantly and White nearly screamed in surprise. The caller ID showed it was Looker, which made White raise her eyebrows. What did he want now?

She answered the call and said, "Yo, this is White. What do you need, Looker?"

"White, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day!" Looker said urgently. Something in his voice told White he had bad news and White tensed up.

"Black, Noah and I went looking for Catherine. We managed to find her and we've just been relaxing with her. She was in the Viridian Forest and wearing rags, Looker. We got her cleaned up and some new clothes. Neither Black or I wanted to be bothered, so we shut off our Xtrancievers."

Looker cursed. "White, listen to me very carefully. We've got a fix on Ghetsis and it's very bad news. One of the sages believed Ghetsis went to Sinnoh to gather more power for himself. He could be returning to Unova at any time. This power is that of Sinnoh's three dragon deities, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. With those three combined, it could even be possible to take control of Arceus himself. You've got to get back to Unova as soon as you can!"

White's heart began to pound. "He's going to try and rise back up to power?"

"Yes!" Looker practically shouted. "What's more is that Team Plasma was in the process of creating a very powerful weapon to repel any resistance. We have no reason to disbelieve Ghetsis might use it. The only thing we can rely on is the fact you and N have Zekrom and Reshiram. You may be our only hope to stop Ghetsis. This time, we're not letting him get away."

"Wh-what?"

"That's not something I can discuss," Looker said, calming down. "When are you returning to Unova?"

"Tomorrow," White replied, shaken up. "I was just about to call the harbour to see about getting on a boat back to Unova."

"A boat will take too long. I'll send a helicopter to pick you four up. We need you to be at the ready when Ghetsis makes his appearance."

"When?" White asked, feeling very panicked.

"Tonight. Right now." There was a long pause and Looker said, "I'm sorry, White. I wish I didn't have to give you this type of news. But we have to face the reality that Ghetsis is still active and he won't let go of his ambitions. This is hopefully the last fight ever against him. When he's gone, N and Catherine will be free to live without any fear of him doing them harm."

White realized that Looker was right. Plus, she had made the promise to keep them safe. This really did have to be the last time, but the stakes were much higher now. She and N couldn't afford to lose or it would be the end to all they hold dear.

"How am I suppose to tell this to Noah and Catherine? They only just reunited and started to enjoy being with each other again. How can I tell them that Ghetsis is on the rise?" White said desperately.

"I don't know. It might just be better to get it out right away. Where are you staying?" Looker asked.

"Viridian City. We're in Celadon City right now for dinner, but we'll be going back soon. It shouldn't take us long," White replied. A huge weight seemed to settle back on her shoulders, which was a bitter reminder of her long war against all of Team Plasma. Now it was her and N against one very evil man and it was much more dangerous now. "Send the chopper to the Pokemon Center. We'll be there," she added.

"Good. And White, I really am sorry. You're our only hope and the only one we can turn to," Looker said. White knew that but she didn't say anything, only broke the connection. She walked back to the table with a solemn look that alarmed Black and N right away.

"White? What's wrong?" N asked.

"We need to talk...all of us," White said. "Let's get back to Viridian City first." She wanted to delay the inevitable bad news but Black wouldn't have it. He grabbed her hand and gave her a long, hard look.

"White, what happened?"

There was no hiding from that tone. When Black wanted the truth, he wouldn't stop for anything to get it. White looked down and whispered three words that sent ice water down Black's back.

_"Ghetsis is back."_

Unfortunately, N overheard her. He went as pale as paper and actually took a step back. Catherine looked over at them and raised an eyebrow. "Honey, what's wrong?"

N hardly had time to run outside before his stomach revolted. White screamed and Black had the angriest look on his face. Catherine's hands shook as she reached for her son, but N was too busy throwing up his dinner to notice.

"We have to get back to Viridian City," Black said in a low voice. He held White close to him with one arm and used his free hand to release his Swanna. White shakily released her Braviary but Catherine stepped forward before either of them could make a move.

"Black, White, I have to know...what happened?"

"I received very bad news on the phone, Catherine..." White said. "The police officer who helped us track you down had just called me. We need to get back to Unova right away. He's sending a helicopter to pick us all up from Viridian City."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Why?"

White was too shaken to answer. Black kissed her forehead and said, "Catherine, I don't know how this is possible or how it happened...but it's about Ghetsis. He's active again."

Now it was Catherine's turn to grow pale and recoil. She staggered backwards and White screamed again as the older woman fainted on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>As much as I try, I can't imagine the shock and pain both Catherine and N must have felt when they heard those terrible words. For Catherine, her worst fear is Ghetsis destroying that she holds dear, which is N. For N himself, not only does the news make him sick but he's also afraid. But there's one other emotion he's got that was revealed in an earlier chapter: murderous rage. But the question is will he act on it? Or take the actions of the hero of the legend he admires?<strong>

**We're coming closer to the end now. There's about two or three more chapters to go. I guess it depends on how my imagination wants to work.**


	10. The Ties That Bind

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Ten: **The Ties That Bind

_**April 27, 2011 8:23 PM**_

_**Skies of Kanto**_

The chopper Looker sent for them had arrived pretty fast. It didn't take long to get all of them aboard, although Catherine was very apprehensive about getting into it. She was still too shocked to put up much of a fight and N was still sick to his stomach from the news about Ghetsis. Black and White weren't doing much better and the three of them held hands as the chopper flew over the regions.

Just before the chopper had arrived, N had called to Reshiram. The huge white dragon had appeared and White was the one who explained their plight. After showing Reshiram that she was the heroine of ideals, Reshiram followed the chopper back to Unova.

Looker was in the co-pilot's seat. He kept glancing back at the four other passengers, especially at Catherine. He couldn't believe the teenagers had been so quick to find her with very little info. Her face was ashen and Looker knew she was taking the news the hardest out of the four of them. Her worst fear was seeing her husband again. Looker dreaded the face to face confrontation, but he vowed he was going to be there to arrest Ghetsis for good this time. N and Catherine had suffered enough and it was time he took matters into his own hands.

There was no ring on Catherine's fingers, but based on what Bronius told him Looker took a guess that she was still married to Ghetsis, however unwillingly. Looker figured a divorce wouldn't be too hard to obtain and then Ghetsis could rot in jail while Catherine would be free to remarry, if she chose to.

_"She should," _Looker thought. _"She went through a horrible experience and she isn't even middle aged. N's got Black and White to look after him and erase Ghetsis's influence, but Catherine has no one..."_

The officer shook these thoughts out of his mind. Now wasn't the time for pity. And it certainly wasn't up to him to decide if someone should get involved in Catherine's life again. No matter how beautiful she seemed to be, especially after sixteen years of loneliness.

Looker bit his tongue and turned back to the front. They were flying over the Atlantic now. At the rate the chopper was going, they would arrive back in Unova in less than an hour.

The sooner the monster was put down, the sooner everyone could breathe easier. The tension was so thick that it was almost like smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 8:25 PM<strong>_

_**Unknown Location**_

_Adamant...Lustrous...Griseous..._

_I now have the three orbs needed to complete the final plan._

_Tonight, I will begin. No more wasting time. I've waited too long!_

_I have my weapon. I have my keys. I no longer need the incompetent and feeble minded subordinates. _

_I will have power. I will have order. I will have the world delivered to me on a silver platter._

_No one can stop me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 9:13 PM<strong>_

_**Skies of Unova, over Mistralton City**_

"Emergency!"

Looker's head snapped up at the pilot's words. The pilot was fiddling with some nobs and buttons urgently and Looker grew worried.

"Incoming transmission from HQ, Officer Looker!"

Looker groaned and picked up the headset. He snapped it on and said, "This is Looker. What's the report?"

"Looker, we got bad news. The radar's picked up something dangerous coming from the Pokemon League in Unova. Looks like the bastard's back. And this time he's got more pets to play with," Time's voice sounded unusually serious and Looker knew this was no joke.

"Time, are you saying he's got the dragons?" Looker shouted.

"Yup. Three of them. According to the team, it's the Sinnoh dragons. Rood's information was right on the mark, buddy. It's Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Looker, there's a problem with the plan. The radar's also picked up sight of something massively ugly and purple. It's big and it has a huge cannon on its back. Ghetsis has four beasts under his control and White and N only have two. Are you sure this is a good idea? We could just be sending them in to die!" Time said.

Looker's heart sank. "I know...but what other choice do we have? White and N are the only ones with enough power, more power than any of us. We've got to try. As long as the Unova dragons are with them, there's still a chance."

"You better know what you're doing, man. Better go straight to the Pokemon League. The radar team says that the bastard's crushing the whole place down. The Elite Four and Alder are in huge danger with Ghetsis storming around there. Make sure to fill our heroes in on what's happening as well. Good luck, buddy," Time said and he broke the connection. Looker cursed again and took off his headset. When he looked behind him, he noticed Black regarding him with an odd look and White and N has fallen asleep on his shoulders. Catherine was staring out the side with a distant look on her face.

"Looker, what happened now?" Black asked.

"I'll explain it if you wake those two up. It's more bad news they need to know," Looker replied. Black sighed and nudged White awake. As soon as she was rubbing her eyes warily, Black turned to N and nudged him. When he didn't wake up, Black flicked his nose and woke him up with a kiss. Catherine turned her attention from outside to Looker with a curious look.

"What now?"

"Sorry, Catherine..." Looker said. "You four, listen to me. I just got an update from HQ. They confirmed that Ghetsis has the three dragons but they also confirmed he has a very massive weapon." The officer focused his look on N, who looked like he saw the end of the world. "N, do you know what this weapon is?"

"Yes..." N whispered. "I tolf them it was an abomination that shouldn't exist...I told them to discontinue the experiment, but...Father must have finished it..."

"What is it?" Catherine had an alarmed look on her face.

"It's called Genesect, but it was known as Experiment Genosect. It's a big hunter pokemon that's a combination of bug and steel types. When our explorers found it, it was just a shell that had been preserved for a long time. Father ordered it to be brought back to life and to be converted into the ultimate fighting machine. At first I liked the idea because it was a pokemon, but when I saw the experiment and what they were doing to it, I ordered them to halt it. It was not a natural existing thing. It wasn't suppose to live," N said. "It was also terrifying. It had a very large cannon on its back and the scientists were working on upgrading it. They had created four different drives to power up his cannon shot to fire in four different types...fire, ice, electric and water."

"Great..." Black groaned. "So not only do we have to deal with three dragons, but we also have to deal with a walking mass destruction machine."

White, on the other hand, looked terrified. "It's four creatures against our two. Black, Noah..." she broke off, seeing their expressions. "How are we going to fight four beasts?"

No one seemed to have a solution to that. Catherine turned her gaze back outside, thinking, _"If only there was something I could do to help them...they're only children. They shouldn't have the fate of the region on their shoulders..."_ Something caught the corner of her eye and she looked out to see a pile of rubble and smoke rising up from where the Pokemon League once stood.

She wasn't the only one who noticed. White gaped outside at the demolished building where she had been crowned the Unova champion. N uttered a loud gasp and Black gritted his teeth angrily. The Pokemon League and the Elite Four were a symbol of power in every region. No matter what happened in the region, the people could count on the Elite Four to be the strongest and unbeatable four heroes. The Pokemon League itself stood as the final goal for every trainer. And now it was gone.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the culprit was. Standing on top of the pile of rubble were three large dragons and a huge purple insect-like machine. And standing among them was the man the four of them hated and feared more than anything.

Looker instructed the pilot to land carefully. If Ghetsis spotted them, he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot them down with one of his tools. The pilot directed the chopper a short distance away and Reshiram had landed beside them. The trio got out of the chopper and rushed towards Ghetsis, but Catherine stopped them.

"Hold on a moment. You need to think how you're going to handle this. White and Noah have dragons but Black, you don't. But at the same time, White and Noah can't fight alone. There must be some kind of plan," she said.

"I have my pokemon. Together, we can handle one of the dragons on our own," Black said, determined. White frowned and N shook his head.

"That won't work, Black. Those dragons are overpowered. You weren't training for battles either. I'd say your only strong pokemon is your Bisharp and he can't handle those dragons alone," White reminded him. Black clenched his fists and looked down, glaring angrily at the ground. He knew White was right...but there had to be something he could do! He couldn't just let the two people he loved more than anyone to fight an unfair battle!

"It's not fair..." he growled. "This isn't a fair and equal fight! There has to be a way I can fight as well!"

Before anyone could answer, a red beam shot above them and struck the chopper behind them. The chopper burst into flames and exploded. The four of them looked on in shock as Looker raced towards them...with no sign of the pilot.

"GET DOWN!" Looker yelled.

Another beam shot towards them, this one an icy light blue colour. It missed them narrowly and Reshiram reacted by exhaling a flame thrower, melting the beam and roaring angrily.

"Very nice..." a taunting voice said. "But did you really think I wouldn't see you approaching? Ah, I see you tried to prepare for me, but your preparations fell short..."

The four of them looked up. Ghetsis was standing over them with his three dragons and his weapon behind him. He smirked, glancing from White to Black and stopping at N. "So you've come crawling back, haven't you? You useless and worthless excuse for a human being, you couldn't find any place in the world, except around pokemon. You couldn't even become the hero I made you destined to be. You're nothing more than a freak."

His words wounded N, but they infuriated Catherine. She stood up and Ghetsis glanced at her in surprise. "Well this was unexpected. So, you found my worthless wife to go along with this motley crew?"

"Worthless?" Catherine screamed at him. "The only thing that is worthless now is you and this binding arrangement you have on me! And don't you dare...don't EVER insult my son like that! My son is worth a hundred times more than you will ever be, Ghetsis!"

"_My _son," Ghetsis corrected her. Black and White stood up slowly and helped N to his feet, but Ghetsis continued talking. "He was my son from the start. My way of getting in favour of a legendary pokemon. You weren't suppose to be a mother for that long, but then you began to annoy me...saying you wanted to take my son from his purpose. Well now he has no purpose. Now I have everything I need to become a God! Look behind me!" Ghetsis sneered. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina roared in response. "The legendary dragons who created Sinnoh and the three who are close to Arceus himself! Can you even begin to hope you can defeat a God?"

Black had enough. He shouted, "We can and we will! This world was made for humans and pokemon EQUALLY. You can't think you can disrupt that equality unopposed, you bastard! You're not a God and you never will be!"

Ghetsis laughed. "And how do you think you can stop me, boy? You don't even have a legendary pokemon, do you?" Black glared at him, which only made Ghetsis sneer even more. "And you defile the beginning of a new world just by being here without power. Giratina, kill the boy!"

"NO!" N and White yelled. The six legged dragon moved away from the group and started towards Black. He backed up, his expression going from angry to frightened. He hadn't meant for this to happen and he was so unprepared for the end. As Giratina flew towards him with one claw outstretched, he shut his eyes, wishing he could have had one more day with N and White.

A cold wind washed over him and Giratina roared. Another roar answered the first and then Giratina howled in pain. Black opened his eyes and saw a new dragon standing over him. This dragon had a light blue body with blank eyes and it was emitting a chill from its body alone. It hissed at Giratina and exhaled an icy breath, sending Giratina back towards Ghetsis. With shaky hands, Black reached for his Pokedex and checked the data of this dragon.

_"Kyurem. The Glacier pokemon. Believed to be the former body of Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem emits artic cold temperatures up to -278 Degrees F. Its signature move, Glaciate, can freeze opponents upon contact. Kyurem is thought to symbolize wuji, the balance between yin and yang, therefore being the dragon of equality of the Tao dragons."_

_"Equality...?" _Black wondered. Then he remembered what he was saying earlier. He wanted the fight to be equal and he wanted the world to stay the same as it was before...equal for humans and pokemon. He realized Kyurem must have heard him and chose to fight with him. With Zekrom being commanded by White, Reshiram following N's orders and Black now teamed up with Kyurem, they had a real fighting chance now!

Ghetsis, on the other hand, looked furious. "So! You may have a third dragon to fight with, but you're still no match for Genesect! This is where it all ends! You two annoying children, my son and my wife! Dialga! Palkia! Giratina! Attack! Genesect, strike Catherine!" Genesect's cannon started to glow...

"DON'T TOUCH MOTHER!" Without even thinking twice, N threw a pokeball towards Catherine, letting out his Zoroark. "Zoroark, get her out of there!"

A large black and red fox-like pokemon appeared in front of Catherine and lifted her up. A bright yellow beam shot past them, just barely missing them both. Ghetsis snarled and commanded Genesect to fire again, but Catherine wasn't caught off-guard this time.

"Zoroark, fool Genesect with your Illusion and strike the cannon with Night Slash," she said. Zoroark glanced at her and his eyes widened. Without hesitating, he transformed into an illusion of Genesect and moved in close enough. When the cannon fired, Zoroark dropped the illusion and struck the cannon, leaving a small crach in the drive slot.

White saw Catherine command Zoroark easily and an idea dawned on her. While she, N and Black handled the dragons...Catherine could take on Genesect! It was another risky idea, but there was no one else left to fight. White took out two pokeballs and threw them towards Catherine. "Catherine, catch!"

"Huh?" Catherine turned towards White and caught the pokeballs before they smacked her. "White, what's this?"

"Listen to me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but you can battle, right?" White asked. "Please, you have to fight Genesect while we deal with the dragons! There's no one else who can!"

N looked terrified by the idea, but Black nodded in agreement. He took out a great ball and passed it to Catherine. "That's my Bisharp. He's the strongest one on my team. He'll listen to you if you ask him to fight."

"My Lilligant and my Chandelure are in those pokeballs I gave you," White added. "Chandelure will be especially helpful, since Genesect is a bug and steel type. You can do it, Catherine!"

Catherine nodded slowly. She had never battled before, but now was a good time to start. Ghetsis laughed loudly and mockingly at the idea. "She couldn't even escape me on her own before. And you imbeciles believe she can defeat me?"

"She can and she will!" N shouted. He hurried towards his mother and gave her two pokeballs. "My friends, Carracosta and Archeops, are inside here. Mother...I believe in you. Please, you've got to defeat him!"

Catherine's resolve hardened and she nodded. "I will. For you, Black and White...I will." She turned back to Ghetsis with a look of intense hatred on her face. "For all the years you had me separated from my son, you won't ever be forgiven! It ends now, Ghetsis, and it ends forever!"

White called out Zekrom and Black got on top of Kyurem's head. N whistled for Reshiram and he got on its neck. Catherine released the five pokemon she had been given and stood to face off against her hated husband and his abomination of nature and science.

_"LET'S GO! For Unova and the future!"_

* * *

><p><strong>BLARG. This chapter was so very hard to write. I had no idea what I wanted to have happen. This is one of those boring "get from point A to point B" chapters. I just wanted to get the group from Kanto back to Unova. How very boring. <strong>

**So now we have Ghetsis with the three Sinnoh dragons and a giant bug with a big cannon on its back...and we have our favourite trio with the Unova dragons and Catherine facing off with the man who ruined her life. Things should get interesting.**

**The next four chapters are going to be the four fights, told from the perspective of White, Black, N and Catherine in that order. After that...we'll see what happens, won't we?**

**Why did Kyurem show up? Well, my research on Kyurem revealed that this dragon is not only thought to be the cold, dead, former body that Reshiram and Zekrom once inhabited when they were one being...it is also the representitive of the third element of yin yang, called wuji (as depicted in Black's pokedex entry up there - not actually deatiled in the games). This is a paragraph I've taken directly from Bulbapedia to help me write this part for Black and Kyurem:**

_Kyurem and its two counterparts Reshiram and Zekrom are based on the concept of yin and yang in Taoism. Kyurem, however, symbolizes wuji, the absence of yin and yang. Given that its name might be derived from mu (see below), his role as a counterpart to other legendary dragons can be expanded. In one of Buddhist tales, a monk was asked a theological question regarding enlightenment. He answered with a word "mu". The meaning of answer was that both of the answers were at the same time right and wrong; the tale's moral is that categorical thinking is wrong. The B/W storyline shares the same message - there is no right answer to the truth/ideals conflict - every point of view is equal._

**You'll notice Black was talking about how he wanted things to be fair and equal for humans and pokemon, as well as in the fight. I suppose, if I really wanted to follow the game concept, I would have given Black Reshiram and N Kyurem, but I'm following the Pokemon White ways. Plus I already established that N has Reshiram and I had mentions of White Forest, which only appears in the White version. By giving Black Kyurem, I can establish the same hero roles for White and N, but give Black a new role as well.**

**White is the heroine of ideals, chosen by Zekrom.**

**N is the hero of truth, chosen by Reshiram.**

**And now we have Black, who believes in equality and is now chosen by Kyurem to be a third hero - the hero of equality.**

**I suppose if we have a Pokemon Gray version, it will be based on having equal thoughts and centered around Kyurem, somehow. I'd love that. It would complete the circle of yin yang and maybe N (in-game, not my Noah) would also come to understand there has to be a balance. **

**I've ranted too long.**

**Next up: **_**Fight, White! Destiny is Calling!**_


	11. Fight, White! Destiny Is Calling!

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Eleven: **Fight, White! Destiny is Calling!

_**April 27, 2011 9:15 PM**_

_**Ruins of the Pokemon League, Unova region**_

My life has taken a series of strange turns ever since I became a pokemon trainer. I only wanted to go on a normal journey, raise pokemon and earn a few badges. You know, the normal stuff. I was just going to stick with my favourites, get strong enough to wack Cheren around a few times and have fun with my friends and boyfriend. That's what teenagers are suppose to do, right? Normal ones, anyway...

But I'm not normal. Instead of going on a simple journey, I got roped into a one man...er, woman...war with Team Plasma, forced to become the champion to reach the castle, chosen by Zekrom to fight against Noah and Reshiram, fought a man with no human feelings or morals...and then fell in love with Noah, discovered his true origins, found his mother and now I'm facing off against one of his father's own dragons with the fate of the world on my shoulders.

How did all of this happen? And why to me? From on top of Zekrom's back, I can see Palkia and it doesn't look like it wants to be lenient. That look in its eyes tells me it wants to rip me and Zekrom apart. How did Ghetsis turn a deity into something so evil?

"Zekrom, don't hold anything back. If we lose, it'll tip everything in Ghetsis' favour and we can't let him win. There's innocent people's lives at stake," I said. Zekrom nodded and charged at Palkia with his claw outstretched. Palkia countered using his own claw and the clash made a loud echo over the empty horizon. The two dragons struggled against each other and I had to think fast.

"Zekrom, make him back off! Use Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

My black dragon seemed surprised at the idea, but I was sure Palkia was part dragon and part water. It wouldn't hurt too much, but it would still be enough to sting. Zekrom reared his head back and roared, sending bolts of electricity from his tail engine onto Palkia. The pink dragon roared and recoiled. His claw started to glow with a strange light and I fought panic.

"Zekrom, move! When he gets close enough, attack with Zen Headbutt!" I called. Zekrom flew up as Palkia moved in close, but he wasn't fast enough and Palkia struck his lower body. Zekrom let out a loud roar of pain and I realized that move was probably one of Palkia's own special moves. It had to be a dragon type move, which made me cringe. I knew dragon attacks were weak against their own types. This wasn't good.

"C'mon, Zekrom! You can do it!"

Zekrom slowly recovered from the attack and lowered his head. A psychic aura surrounded it and he struck Palkia dead center of his body. I didn't wait. "Quick, combine a Thunder Fang with a Dragon Claw! We've got to take it down!"

Zekrom seemed to understand. Sparks started to fly around his mouth and his claw started to glow. He flew in close and bit down on Palkia's neck while striking one of Palkia's shoulder pearls, causing it to crack. Palkia let out an unearthly cry and I knew we had to be close. Black and Noah were depending on me and I couldn't let my boys down. And I was terrified of Catherine fighting Ghetsis on her own. I quickly glanced down to check on her and I was relieved to see all our pokemon working hard with her. Genesect looked like he was in bad shape, too.

I turned my attention back to Palkia. He was definitely in bad shape, but he still had a murderous glint in his eye. What was Ghetsis holding over these dragons?

_"Please, I need just a little more faith...we need to win!"_

"Zekrom, turn up the amps! Use Fusion Bolt!" I yelled. Zekrom flew in close with his body charged. I felt the surges flow through his skin and even up through my blood. The sensation wasn't painful or life-threatening and I knew it was because Zekrom trusted me. Pokemon never hurt the people they really trust...that included legendary pokemon. But right now he didn't trust Palkia and the pink dragon showed it by screaming again.

This was getting ridiculous. How was this dragon still conscious? Their levels had to be evenly matched and Zekrom was under my command. Was I just holding Zekrom back? Or did Ghetsis do something to these dragons to make them fight with so much abandon?

"White, I need your help!" Noah's voice broke my thoughts. I looked over at him on top of Reshiram and I saw he had chosen to take on Dialga. The huge blue and silver dragon was in bad shape but it was still standing. "These two dragons just won't stay down. We need a combined powerful attack to finish this battle!"

"What's your plan?" I called back.

"A combined Fusion Flare from Reshiram and Fusion Bolt from Zekrom. These two dragons are one half of each other. Their powers together make them much stronger. That's what we need right now!"

Noah was right. There wasn't much of a choice now. I wanted to end this quickly so I could help Black. It looked like he was having a hard time with Kyurem and accepting his new role...and he didn't battle much in the first place. I steered Zekrom over to Reshiram and Noah and their tail generators started to spin and flicker with power. Dialga and Palkia roared in fury and a huge power started to surround Dialga.

"It's going to use it's roaring attack!" Noah panicked. "We've got to hurry!"

"Zekrom, let's do it!" I called. Zekrom's tail glowed with eerie blue bolts while Reshiram's tail overheated with powerful orange fire. "It's ready, Noah!"

"On the count of three, then..." Noah said. "One...two...THREE!"

"Fusion Bolt!" I yelled.

"Fusion Flare!" Noah shouted at the same time.

The powerful mix of fire and lightning made an X shape and slashed at both Dialga and Palkia. Both dragons didn't even have a chance to react, it happened too fast. Palkia slumped down across some ruined pillars and ceased to move. Dialga's chest diamond cracked, causing the large dragon to stop its move and pass out.

Finally...we did it.

I reached over and gave Noah a tight hug in utter joy. We were winning! Ghetsis really didn't stand a chance against us now!

Now if only Catherine and Black could win as well.

Noah kissed me happily. "It's almost over now..."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "Yes. Then we'll hand Ghetsis off to Looker and he'll be behind bars for good."

A sound from Reshiram and Zekrom caused us to separate. Noah frowned. "What's wrong, Reshiram?"

The two dragons gestured to the direction where Catherine and Ghetsis were fighting. I looked over and froze with terror.

_"Oh no...CATHERINE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, how did I let this go on for so long? There's too much happening right now. DAMNIT.<strong>

**So here's part one of the fight on White's side. Black's chapter is next.**

**Oh yeah, it's Spacial Rend and Roar of Time. Since N and White aren't familiar with the Sinnoh dragons, they don't know their signature moves either.**

**Hopefully I can update again even faster.**


	12. Fight, Black! Vanquish the Demon!

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Twelve: **Fight, Black! Vanquish the Horrible Demon!

_**April 27, 2011 9:16 PM**_

_**Ruins of the Pokemon League, Unova region**_

Um...how the hell did this happen?

How did I suddenly gain control of a giant ice dragon?

And why? Why me? What is Kyurem anyway? Why did it pick me?

I wasn't just talking out of my ass when I said this had to be an equal fight but this is way more than I bargained for. Fighting on top of a giant dead dragon against another dead dragon, the same one that tried to kill me earlier. Ghetsis called it Giratina, the Renegade pokemon from Sinnoh that was banished for its violence.

Oh God. Why did Noah and White leave this one to me? I don't battle! I train pokemon for musicals to become a famous star! Why am I facing the bloodthirsty one?

I can feel Kyurem grow uneasy and I can't say I blame him...her...it. I don't even know. I'm not sure what moves it knows and I'm afraid to reach for my pokedex. But if I don't do something, it's the end for me and it'll give Ghetsis an edge over us.

"Um, Kyurem...use that move you used before when Giratina tried attacking me first!" I called. I know that sounded lame, but what the hell was I suppose to do? Kyurem growled and shot an icy wave at Giratina, who side stepped it and vanished.

...oh shit. What was going on? I hastily ordered Kyurem to use the move Protect while I fumbled for my pokedex. A shield formed around us and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had seen White use this move before. It was a foolproof shield that deflected all attacks. According to White, almost any pokemon could learn it. I was sure we would be safe until I found my pokedex.

_SLAM!_

What the-? The shield broke! I grabbed for something to hold onto to avoid sliding off Kyurem, who was roaring angrily. Shit shit shit, what the hell happened? Wasn't Protect suppose to block any and all attacks?

Where the hell was my pokedex? I needed it badly right now!

_"Child, are you going to give me a better command?"_

"Who said that?" I yelped.

_"I did. I came to you, my chosen hero of equality. The heroes of truth and ideals need you as much as my two dragons need me. We are to become a team, but are you truly capable of handling my power to take on the demonic dragon of death?"_

Oh great, Kyurem was talking to me in my head.

_"Very astute, child."_

"Please stop doing that, Kyurem," I groaned.

_"Fine. Now listen carefully, child. Giratina has an attack called Shadow Force that is extremely powerful and can bypass protecting moves. That is what she just used against me. As I am not a ghost or psychic type, it did not hurt much but it is very strong. You must take advantage of my ice moves to defeat her while trying to avoid the Shadow Force."_

"How do I do that?" I asked.

_"You tell me. You are the human with the strategy. I am the pokemon with the powers at your command."_

"That doesn't help!" I protested. "I'm sorry, Kyurem, but I've never really battled much, aside from a few friendly battles with White and some wild pokemon! I have no idea how to do this!"

I felt like a huge pussy. I couldn't even command Kyurem properly. The giant ice dragon roared angrily, but not at Giratina.

_"You fool! I did not chose you to only have you snivel and whine about how impossible this is! This human is controlling the Sinnoh deities using artifical means with their orbs! If he is not stopped, he will take my counterparts and me as well! You would leave the burden of trying to save this world to Lord Noah and Lady White?"_

"No..."

_"Then, Lord Black, chosen hero of wuji, fight with me. I shall tell you a secret. My best attack is a move called Glaciate. With this attack, I can slow Giratina down using a very icy breath as cold as death itself. Ice moves are very strong on other dragons. And another thing...dragon attacks are strong on dragons. I have a good type advantage against the demon goddess. Can you figure out a way to stop her?"_

I stared at Giratina while gritting my teeth. So far, she hadn't moved much but her glowing red eyes were freaking me out. I tried to get the facts straight in my head. Ice beats dragon. Dragon beats dragon. Kyurem is both ice and dragon. Giratina is a ghost and dragon. Kyurem probably knows both dragon and ice moves. What are they called...?

_"Dragon Pulse, Glaciate, Imprison and Endeavor. Those are my main moves, but I can use almost any dragon move as well. My power is at your command."_

"Only one thing to do now..." I muttered. Giratina seemed to smirk at me and extended her golden claws. "Don't let it hit you now, Kyurem, attack with Dragon Pulse!"

_"Good move." _Kyurem opened its mouth and released a wave of purple energy at Giratina. The big dragon didn't have any chance of getting away and I grinned when I heard her hiss of fury. _"It seems she is angry now. Good. Now is our chance-"_

"Watch out!" I yelled. Giratina slammed into Kyurem and tried to push us close to the cliff edge. Kyurem tried to push back but its arms were brittle and not nearly strong enough against Giratina's more powerful ones. I held on tight to keep myself from slipping off while trying to think of something fast.

_"Do something! I cannot keep her at bay for long!"_

"Use Glaciate!" I called. "Send her back!"

Kyurem looked like it was struggling but it reared its head back and exhaled a gust of chilly air. The frigid air hit Giratina, causing her to back off with a roar. She opened her mouth and I saw a purple energy start to leak out. Wait a sec...that attack...

"Kyurem, use Imprison!"

Kyurem began to glow and a strange power wrapped itself around Giratina, who stopped the attack abruptly. I knew it! That was Dragon Pulse!

_"Good work. You know more how to fight than you let on."_

"Now's not the time for praise, Kyurem," I said. "She won't go down. She's taken a lot of damage, but she's still attacking. What do we do?"

_"We have to severe the tie from the human to her. The Griseous Orb she holds is modified to make her listen to the human. It must be destroyed."_

"I guess we have no choice..." I said. Giratina snarled and suddenly vanished. "Shit! She's doing that move again!"

_"Be on guard, child. When she appears, decide the right move to use. Keep an eye out for a diamond shaped yellow stone as well. That is the Griseous Orb."_

'Decide the right move'? If it were up to me, I'd tell Kyurem to keep freezing Giratina over and over with an ice move! "Kyurem, can you try using Ice Beam at just the right time?"

_"I don't know, can I?"_

Goddamn sarcastic dragon.

I looked around carefully, trying to figure out how Giratina was going to strike. If I got a clue on where, I could direct Kyurem's Ice Beam at her for a hard hit. But where...

A strange chill washed over me from my left and I quickly glanced in that direction. The space beside us seemed a bit foggy, even though there was no actual fog around.

_"Wait...that's it!" _I thought.

"Kyurem, on the left! Ice Beam!" I yelled. The ice dragon turned its head and fired off a beam of absolute zero temperatures. Instead of going through the fog, it stopped abruptly and I heard Giratina howl with pain as she became visible again. I was right...she couldn't become completely invisible. I was glad I caught her in time.

Now where is that blasted orb?

_"Child, look! There on the wing!"_

I looked at what Kyurem was referring to and I noticed an oddly shaped golden object. Without even bothering to think, I said, "Dragon Claw it and crush it!"

_"Consider it done."_

I did. As Kyurem crushed the orb that bound Giratina to Ghetsis, I slid off its back and onto the ground. Giratina's form had changed with the destruction of the orb and she lost her crazed, hungry demon look. She growled in Ghetsis's direction and took off for the sky.

I guess I could be a hero, too, when I set my mind to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, it's been nearly two months since I updated this. I am SO sorry! <strong>

**This was partly writer's block to blame, part being MAJORLY busy. See, I finally moved out of my dad's house and I'm trying to look for work to get a place of my own. I'm currently living with my best friend and his parents but I can't stay here forever. This is only a temporary solution until we both get our own place.**

**I can't say I'll know when the next chapter is going to come out, but I can say that there's probably (maybe) five chapters left until this is done.**

**The part about the fog kind of revealing Giratina's position is based off a real life experience I had when I was nine. There was a rumor at the beach me and my family were camping at that a campsite was haunted. I went to investigate it with my sister and grandfather and we didn't really see anything, but I did feel a certain strangeness about it. Later that day, when I went swimming, I looked up towards the trees and I saw a white fog-like mist floating around until it vanished into the leaves. To this day, I'm certain it was a ghost I saw. Belief or disbelief rests with you.**

**Apologies that this seems short. I had really struggled with this one.**


	13. Fight, Noah! Be a Hero!

_**Secrets of Harmonia **_

**Chapter Thirteen: **Fight, Noah! Be A Hero!

_**April 27, 2011 9:15 PM**_

_**Ruins of the Pokemon League, Unova region**_

There's a lot of things I regret doing. Firstly, I regret becoming the king of Team Plasma. I regret not trying to leave Team Plasma on my own. I wish I had understood pokemon much better and that not everyone is evil and abuses pokemon. I regret my ambition to change the world. How could I have been so stupid and naive?

The answer was so simple. It was all Ghetsis's doing. All my regrets and self shame was because of him. The man was an enigma to me up until now. I never knew he was truly my father and what lengths he went to in order to have a child he could use like a tool.

I'm about to turn it around. I couldn't be the hero I was meant to be before...that was nothing more than a false hero anyway. Now I have Reshiram and she has become my friend. Now I will break free from Father's evil and become a real hero and save this world instead of separating it into two.

Now I understand what I must do. I must save this world from being split. I want to live with pokemon and yet I still want to live with humans...like Black, White and Mother...and perhaps make new friends with other humans, like Cheren and Belle as well.

Dialga stood opposed to us. While White fought against Palkia and Black took on Giratina, I had to fight the final dragon. I knew this one was especially dangerous for its vast control over time. If I didn't act properly, Dialga could turn this whole war into something far worse.

"Reshiram, we have to be careful. This pokemon's control over time could change everything instantly. Let's use all our power, my friend, and defeat this enemy!" I called.

_"Yes, Master."_

I cringed. No matter how many times I heard it, I couldn't get used to pokemon calling me Master. I knew it was just a term for pokemon to call their trainers but the term made me feel uneasy. I wanted to think of myself as an equal to pokemon, not someone higher up.

Reshiram moved forward to attack. Our time spent together in the Johto region has strengthened our bond and allowed us to fight without speaking. Perhaps I could use this tactic to confuse Dialga to ensure victory.

_"Reshiram, use Flamethrower to start. See if you can inflict a burn on Dialga."_

_"I can try, but a burn is hard to invoke on another dragon type."_

I narrowed my eyes. _"Please, just try. We can get an upper hand if you can pull it off."_

Reshiram pulled her head back and suddenly exhaled a scorching hot flame. It hit Dialga square on, causing the blue dragon to roar in pain and lash out at us with sharp claws. Reshiram made sure I was shielded but I saw her get hit by the blow and anger filled me.

More than anything, I hated seeing my friends get hurt.

_"Careful, my friend. Take it easy and try using Dragon Breath."_

I knew I was changing my tactics, but I didn't want Dialga to know what to expect. Reshiram shook herself out of her stunned state and followed my command. A blast of purple hit Dialga, who quickly roared angrily and started summoning power. The state of the growing power was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Could Dialga be altering time?

_"Reshiram, be on your guard. This attack is something new to me. It could be very dangerous to take the hit from. Prepare to dodge as quickly as you can."_

_"What should I counter with, Master N?"_

_"It's Noah now...and see if you can strike with another Flamethrower. Let me buy some time to figure out what will crack through Dialga's defenses."_

Something did not make sense. I was certain Reshiram's levels were higher than Dialga's, but we weren't even slowing her down. Before I could process what was happening, Dialga roared and a powerful beam shot at us. Reshiram barely managed to dodge it and it hit a pile of fallen stone pillars, turning it into dust.

_"Master!"_

Reshiram sounded shocked and I couldn't blame her. That attack looked DEADLY. I had to make sure we didn't get hit by it.

_"Concentrate, Reshiram. Dialga looks like she needs to rest after firing that attack. Use this chance and GO!"_

The attack reminded me of Hyper Beam. Powerful, but the pokemon that uses it needs to recharge. I urged Reshiram closer and she struck hard with another flamethrower attack. Dialga hissed at us and Reshiram recoiled.

_"Master, I'm only making her angrier. We need more power than just mine alone."_

_"Do you have another idea?"_

_"Yes. Zekrom and I were once one pokemon. Our power is only half of what it used to be. Put us together and we have strength that can't be measured. When fire and thunder meet, there's a spark that can't be stopped. My Fusion Flare attack is powered up with Zekrom's Fusion Bolt. Lady White seems to be struggling with her battle against Palkia. We can end this faster with just two moves."_

I glanced over at White and Zekrom and I realized Reshiram was right. The big pink dragon was still up and active, even though it looked like it had taken quite a few heavy hits. A combined effort would deal more damage and that would equal victory.

I watched White command Zekrom to use Fusion Bolt on Palkia. The pink dragon took the hit with a loud scream of anguish but Palkia still stood up. I had to act or this would never end.

"White, I need your help!" I called. She glanced over at me and I said, "These two dragons just won't stay down. We need a combined powerful attack to finish this battle!"

"What's your plan?" she called back.

"A combined Fusion Flare from Reshiram and Fusion Bolt from Zekrom. These two dragons are one half of each other. Their powers together make them much stronger. That's what we need right now!" I answered, directing Reshiram closer to Zekrom. Dialga saw what we were doing and snarled. Power started to surround her...the same one as before.

"It's going to use it's roaring attack!" I yelped. "We've got to hurry!"

_"I'll start storing power for a Fusion Flare, Master," _Reshiram said. Her tail started to spin and glow from the fire within. I looked back at White and Zekrom and I saw Zekrom was doing the same thing.

"Zekrom, let's do it!" White commanded. Zekrom's tail was already glowing and sparks shot around his and White's body, making me worry he would accidentally zap her. She didn't seem to notice and said, "It's ready, Noah!"

"On the count of three, then..." I said hesitently. "One...two...THREE!"

"Fusion Bolt!"

"Fusion Flare!"

The mix of fire and lightning was a massive reaction. Neither Dialga or Palkia could withstand that power. Dialga's chest diamond cracked from the pressure, causing the temporal pokemon to collapse before firing its attack at us. Palkia slumped over without so much as a roar and ceased to move.

We did it...it was over.

White reached over and hugged me with a huge smile. I couldn't stop one from spreading across my face myself. Nor could I stop myself from kissing White, who responded with her own kiss.

"It's almost over now..." I whispered.

White nodded, still holding onto me. "Yes. Then we'll hand Ghetsis off to Looker and he'll be behind bars for good."

_"Master!"_

Reshiram's cry made me turn away from White. Zekrom sounded just as alarmed.

_"Over there!"_

Both dragons pointed in the direction of Ghetsis and Mother. To my horror, I saw Genesect on the ground and Ghetsis approaching Mother with a murderous look.

_"NO! MOTHER!"_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter where the battles all look the same, I swear. Next is Catherine versus Ghetsis and Genesect and that'll be different.<strong>

**I hate fight scenes. I really do. I'm not so great in writing them. I can't wait to finish the next chapter.**

**Sorry this took forever to finish. Christmas left me really stupid busy with work and family issues. But now it's over and I can focus on finishing this story. **

**Another slight cliffy. U MAD?**

**Noah's dialogue here is kind of stiff. After doing more research on him, I wanted to try and match his "genius at math" trait with some math references in here. There's also some science as well, I think. I suppose I could have done better. Augh. NOAH, Y U SO NERDY.**


	14. Fight, Catherine! Show no Mercy!

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Fourteen: **Fight, Catherine! Show No Mercy!

_**April 27, 2011 9:13 PM**_

_**Ruins of the Pokemon League, Unova region**_

I have never been a fighter. I have never had to fight before. Up until now, I have led a life that was relatively peaceful...or at least one without any fighting of any sort. However, this is one opportunity I refuse to let go of.

My revenge.

I stared at my husband with hatred for what he did to me and my son. Tearing us apart is something that I cannot and will never forgive. To find out that he only married me in order to give him a child was even worse and then learning Noah...my Noah, my baby boy...was just a tool to him all his life...I was filled with enough anger to kill.

But I can't kill. I'm still human. I will never stoop to the levels of a monster.

No...instead, I will stop him and see to it that he rots in jail forever.

"So you've come back, Catherine...I'm impressed. I didn't think a resourceless bitch could find her way home," Ghetsis taunted me.

I stood my ground and shook my head. "You've underestimated the human heart, Ghetsis. Did you really think you could keep me from Noah forever? I am his mother and a mother's love is more powerful than you could hope to imagine. Or did you not have a mother growing up?" I couldn't resist taunting him back. "For shame. You never knew what it feels like. I know I didn't, but it doesn't matter now. I AM a mother. And I'm going to show you exactly what happens when you separate a mother from her child." Confidently, I sent out the five pokemon Black, Noah and White gave me.

Mercy was no option in this fight. I was going to play against the typical battle rules and go six on one.

Zoroark stayed by my side and nuzzled me. I patted his head and sent him out to the field as well. His familiar crooked tail wagged and I smiled a small smile. Somehow, I knew that this was the same pokemon I used to take care of so long ago. He was just a little Zorua back then...now he's a Zoroark and ready to help me this time.

"You can't even hope to defeat me, Catherine," Ghetsis sneered. "You've never even battled before."

"Then I guess I had better learn really quickly because I intend to walk out of this fight as a winner, Ghetsis," I retorted. "Chandelure, start with Wil-O-Wisp!"

"Genesect, use Light Screen," Ghetsis ordered. A wall of light surrounded Genesect and the flame Chandelure shot at it bounced off.

This wasn't good. I needed to use a diversion. I decided on a stall technique to try and slow it down.

"Lilligant, use Leech seed! Bisharp, use Brick Break! Chandelure, stay behind Bisharp and get ready to use Flamethrower. Carracosta, Archeops, Zoroark, get ready!" I called. Controlling six pokemon at once was hard to do but I had no choice.

I know Ghetsis. He doesn't play by the rules.

"Genesect, insert your Burn Drive and burn that Leech Seed off! Then get rid of that Lilligant!" Ghetsis ordered.

_"Aha. He's changing Genesect's type. I've got to adept to his strategy."_

"Carracosta, protect Lilligant and counter with Hydro Pump!" I called. Carracosta took the firey hit from Genesect and attacked right away. Seeds shot past Carracosta and landed on Genesect, sapping some energy out of it. I smiled and Ghetsis glared at me.

"Don't get uppity, wench."

"Fuck you, Ghetsis," I spat. "Archeops, use Rock Slide. Carracosta, use Ancientpower. Try and break that drive. Chandelure, come up from behind them and attack with Flamethrower," I instructed. The two ancient pokemon moved forward to strike with their rock attacks right on the cannon and Chandelure expelled a blast of heat from her flame on her head. A loud crack resonated from Genesect's cannon and I was sure it meant the drive was broken.

"Insert the Shock Drive now, Genesect! Strike with Techno Blast!" Ghetsis ordered. The broken Burn Drive was flung out of the cannon and a yellow one slid into place. The cannon started to crackle with sparks and I gritted my teeth.

"Carracosta, Archeops, GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed. "Lilligant, Zoroark, you're up! Use a combo of Energy Ball and Foul Play! Chandelure, back off for now!"

The two ancient pokemon retreated just in time and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as the two pokemon rushed in for the attack, a loud sound pierced the air and both Zoroark and Lilligant flew back.

"Good work, Genesect," Ghetsis smirked. I glanced at Lilligant and Zoroark, noticing they both seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"What...what WAS that?"

"Bug Buzz, you idiot. You're using a grass type and dark type against a bug and steel type. How can you hope to defeat me like that?" Ghetsis's taunting voice rang in my ears and I glared at him and his oversized bug.

"Fine, then. Bisharp, Chandelure, you try!" I called. No matter what, I was not giving up. "Bisharp, use Stone Edge and Chandelure, attack with Flamethrower again!" I knew I had to preserve Chandelure. The fire type was the only powerful type advantage I had among the team and strong against both Genesect's types. "Bisharp, go for the cannon!"

"Genesect, shake those petty annoyances off with Metal Sound and then use Techno Blast again!" Ghetsis ordered. By then, Bisharp was already on top of Genesect's cannon and using sharp stones to cut into it. Chandelure had already blasted another wave of heat at Genesect, but the blast was steadily growing weaker. I quickly realized she must be growing tired.

"Chandelure, come back!" I called. She floated back beside me and I praised her for doing a good job and to rest for now. "I will need you back in the fight soon," I whispered and she did a bouncing hover. I guess she understood.

A loud crack came from Genesect's direction and Bisharp gave a loud yell. _"SHARP!"_

"What is it, Bisharp?" I called. Bisharp looked back at me and pointed down at the cannon. The Shock Drive was broken and Genesect's cannon was breaking a bit. "Good work!"

Ghetsis laughed. "You realize all you've been doing is breaking the drives. Genesect is still going strong and you're tiring out your pokemon."

"It's progress, my dear," I sneered. If he can taunt me, I can do the same. Now that the Shock Drive was broken, Carracosta and Archeops could move back in. "Bisharp, come back! Archeops, Carracosta, it's your turn!"

"Genesect, use the Douse Drive now," Ghetsis commanded. Genesect's broken drive popped out again and a dark blue one took its place. The Leech Seed that had been planted on it earlier bloomed into a vine full of flowers and Genesect gave a pitiful cry.

_"Looks like that's a water type drive and that Leech Seed is really taking advantage of it," _I thought, smiling. This shouldn't be too hard. "Carracosta, Archeops, combine your best rock type moves and crush that drive as well."

"Genesect, don't let these miserable beings defeat you!" Ghetsis roared. "Use Magnet Bomb now!"

Genesect seemed to struggle to attack. I looked over and saw that Lilligant had stood up, looking perfectly healthy again. She looked up at me and winked. _"Lil!"_

"Nice work. That Leech Seed was perfect," I said. Carracosta and Archeops couldn't dodge the magnet bomb, but they both continued to attack Genesect. The cannon looked in really bad shape and I started to get an idea. Genesect was dangerous, but the real danger was in the cannon. If we could get rid of that...Genesect couldn't really do much damage.

Genesect was staggering now. For once, Ghetsis looked cornered. I decided it was time to unleash everything I could on him.

"Everyone, are you ready?" I asked. "Carracosta, Archeops, use Stone Edge! Zoroark, use Foul Play! Lilligant, use Energy Ball! Bisharp, use Brick Break! Chandelure, finish it off with Flamethrower! Everyone strike the cannon...NOW!" I called.

The six pokemon each gave a loud cry and did as I instructed. It didn't take too long before the cannon completely broke...not with six pokemon attacking it at once. As soon as the cannon broke off Genesect's back, the large insect began glowing.

"Are you satisfied now?" Ghetsis snapped. "Genesect, finish them all off!"

"Everyone, MOVE!" I called. Genesect shakily stood up, the power seemingly bursting from its body. I still couldn't understand what was happening...

_"Gene...SEEEEEEEEECT!"_

_**BOOM!**_

A bright flash blinded me and I shielded my eyes. Blasts of debris and dust flew all around and I heard the cries of the pokemon on my side. They sounded...like they were in pain.

What was going on? Had I lost?

When the smoke cleared and the light vanished, I lowered my arms and looked around. Lilligant and Zoroark looked like they were knocked out. Carracosta, Bisharp and Arcehops were still awake but they each took heavy damage. Chandelure looked unaffected by the whole thing. Genesect...

Genesect wasn't moving at all.

"Genesect? Get up, you stupid oversized bug! Finish this!" Ghetsis ordered. Genesect still didn't move. Its eyes were shut and its whole body was ravaged by huge injuries. It didn't just looked knocked out...

A horrible realization dawned on me as I recalled all the pokemon back in their pokeballs. Slowly and carefully, I approached Genesect and studied it closely. It wasn't breathing and there were no signs of life coming from it.

"Ghetsis...it's dead," I said.

"What!" Ghetsis spat. "How can it be dead? Team Plasma had modified it to be the ultimate fighting pokemon!"

I shook my head. "No...even Team Plasma can't escape death. I guess with the cannon broken off its back and its weakened state, it wasn't able to keep going. It blew itself up...wasn't that the move Self Destruct?" I asked. "I know that the move will make the user faint...but not in this case."

"You...you bitch!" Ghetsis snarled. "You've ruined everything!" he added, storming towards me. "I was suppose to be the true ruler of this world. A perfect ruler meant to make this whole world more perfect! You and our miserable son were nothing more than tools to make that end met! How dare you turn against me?"

I backed away. Ghetsis looked both angry and terrifying to me at once. "Ghetsis, people and pokemon aren't meant to be used as tools. Especially your own flesh and blood! How can you do this to us?"

"I can because others are merely lesser beings than me. Especially you and that freak son." Ghetsis's facial expression had a look I could only describe as evil. "You couldn't just stay in Kanto, could you? You had to stay alive. You're lucky I didn't kill you, but now you've ruined my plans."

I turned to run back toward the helicopter and to Looker, but Ghetsis grabbed me and wrapped his thick hands around my neck. He started to squeeze and I began to choke.

"What...are you doing?" I gasped out.

"Doing what I should have done sixteen years ago!" he yelled and continued to squeeze tighter. I felt my strength slip away and my vision beginning to blur.

He was really going to kill me. This man who once told me he loved me, married me and had a son with me, turned out to be the true monster of humanity. My thoughts turned to Noah and his two lovers just before my vision faded to black.

_"Noah...my son, my baby boy...I'm sorry...that our time together was too short..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noez! Catherine killed Genesect, so now Ghetsis wants to kill her! Will he succeed?<strong>

**Damn, this chapter took forever to finish. I honest to God cannot do first person perspectives. I thought it would be a great idea for the last few chapters, but looking back on them now...I realized I made a horrible mistake. I tried to combine first person perspectives with battle scenes and I am not good at either. I AM SORRY I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. **

**How did Catherine kill Genesect? Well, she had the right idea when she thought breaking the cannon off would make Genesect less dangerous, but keep in mind of a few facts. Genesect was a feared hunter from three hundred million years ago, according to its Pokedex entries. Team Plasma had revived it in their P2 Lab and upgraded the cannon on its back. Could such an ancient being withstand the passage of time? Well, the dinosaurs sure didn't. The cannon, in my opinion, would have had to contain some kind of machinery to keep Genesect alive. When Catherine broke it off, Genesect couldn't hold in its pain anymore and self destructed, killing itself.**

**Now Ghetsis has nothing left to achieve his plans. The dragons are defeated. Genesect's dead. Team Plasma is broken up with the sages arrested and most members arrested, gone into hiding or reformed. And N is on Black and White's side. All that work Ghetsis did for sixteen years was for nothing. SUCKER.**

**Next chapter will tie up loose ends. **

**Also, cliffy.**


	15. Some Scars Will Fade

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Fifteen: **Some Scars Will Fade

_**April 27, 2011 9:47 PM**_

_**Ruins of the Pokemon League, Unova region**_

Looker stared at the ruins of the helicopter with a forlorn expression. He and the other four had managed to escape the helicopter before Genesect had used a fire powered Techno Blast on it, but their pilot, Mike, wasn't so lucky. The fires popped and hissed and Looker had to tear his gaze away from the sight. That was one innocent life lost among who knows how many others...Ghetsis didn't give a damn about other human lives. To him, they were to be used and thrown away. His thoughts turned to Catherine again and how she had been torn away from her son so Noah would grow up to be manipulated by Ghetsis. He also thought about the reports about Ghetsis trying to appeal to trainers to release their pokemon using words of guilt and how he used his Team Plasma members to act as thieves and steal pokemon from trainers to 'free' them.

_"The whole region was just one big toolbox for Ghetsis," _Looker thought. He was grateful there were still some brave and strong hearted trainers in the world. Dawn and Lucas from Sinnoh had been heroic and stopped Team Galactic and he was proud to have met them. And now he met another shining example of the power of youth: White, who had singlehandedly taken on Team Plasma and N on her own and came out on top. If she hadn't stepped up to the challenge...

Looker pushed those thoughts out of his head. The important thing now was to keep Ghetsis from following through with his evil plans. He looked over at the four fights and gave a rare smile when he realized that the three Unova dragons had succeeded against the Sinnoh dragons. But there was still Genesect to contend with. Looker had read the lab reports that the investigation team had brought back with them from the P2 Lab and he knew Genesect was ruthlessly dangerous. Add to the fact Team Plasma had been experimenting on it and it was a real recipe for disaster.

But when he looked over at Genesect, his eyes widened in shock. Genesect was laying on the ground with its cannon a few feet away from it and Ghetsis and Catherine were shouting at each other. Looker quickly pressed the emergency button that called for back up on his walkie talkie and hurried towards Catherine and Ghetsis.

_"I've got to get her away from him."_

As Looker got closer, he could hear what they were saying. Ghetsis continued to call Catherine and Noah worthless and Catherine countered by saying people and pokemon were not meant to be used as tools and how dare he do this to his own flesh and blood.

"You couldn't just stay in Kanto, could you? You had to stay alive. You're lucky I didn't kill you, but now you've ruined my plans," Ghetsis snarled and grabbed Catherine by the neck.

"What...are you doing?" Catherine gasped.

"Doing what I should have done sixteen years ago!"

_"Shit! He's going to kill her!" _Looker thought in alarm.

He wasn't the only one to notice. Reshiram and Zekrom were roaring at Ghetsis and White and Noah were climbing off of them. Noah had a look of hatred on his face that almost matched Ghetsis's right now and Looker tensed up.

"Let go of her, Father!" Noah yelled. He ran towards his parents with White trailing behind. Kyurem and Black were approaching the scene, but Ghetsis continued to strangle Catherine. Looker quietly took out his gun and approached Ghetsis with the intent of shooting to injure.

Meanwhile, Noah had reached Ghetsis and was struggling to separate him from Catherine. But Ghetsis overpowered Noah and punched him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling back.

_"Mother...no..."_

Anger filled Noah and he clenched his fists. He ignored the swelling pain in his jaw and reached into his pocket to produce a gift from Reshiram: one of her claws, sharpened to perfection. She gave it to him when they had joined the clan in Johto as a symbol of their friendship.

Now it would serve another purpose.

Noah approached Ghetsis and stabbed him in the back, the claw going right through the robes and making a lethal wound in his back. Blood pooled around the hole and Noah pulled the claw out as soon as Ghetsis let go of Catherine and howled in pain.

"This is for everything you did to us!" Noah yelled and stabbed Ghetsis again, this time in the chest. The claw penetrated right through his heart and even more blood darkened Ghetsis's robes. The older man began to cough up a huge amount of blood before falling to the ground. Noah looked down motionlessly as Ghetsis slowly died right before his eyes. It was only when he looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them that he realized what he had done.

_"I...I killed another human being..."_

Catherine was chocked unconscious. She lay on the ground near Ghetsis and Looker hurried over to her. He checked for a pulse and found one, much to his relief. He looked over at Noah, who was still staring at his hands in shock, and then down at Ghetsis. Blood was spreading from his body and his face still stared at the sky with blank and lifeless eyes. A short distance away, White was buried in Black's arms, unable to look at the horrible sight in front of them.

Looker realized he had to take control of the situation now. He stood up and walked over to Noah. "Noah..."

"I...I killed someone. What have I done?"

"I'll tell you what you did. You saved your mother's life," Looker said. He put a hand on Noah's shoulder and turned him away from Ghetsis's body. "Your mother's alive because you protected her. If you hadn't done anything, she would be dead, Noah. I was too far away...I couldn't shoot him. There was a chance I would have hit her instead. You did the right thing."

"But..." Noah's eyes still held shock and Looker realized he needed calming down first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag that he gave to Noah to clean his hands with.

It was over. But nothing would ever replace what was lost. Noah's childhood and the time he could have had with Catherine was gone forever. Genesect was dead. An innocent pilot lost his life. The Pokemon League building was ruined. And Looker had no idea where the Elite Four and Alder were, only that HQ confirmed they were in the building when Ghetsis tore it down.

Looker wasn't too hopeful, but there had to be someone still alive under the rubble.

Chopper noises were heard in the background. The officer knew it was the backup he had called. Good, they could get Catherine and Noah to the hospital and see about digging under the rubble for the Elite Four and Champion. He went back over to Catherine to try and make her comfortable until they could transport her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 10:28 PM<strong>_

_**Pokemon Center, Human Healthcare Division, Opelucid City**_

A nurse was fussing over Noah, giving him drinks and trying to snap him out of his shock. The blood was washed off his hands and the claw he used as a weapon was taken away as a precaution. He was still shaking but no one was allowed to see him yet.

Looker was on the phone with HQ about what went down at the ruins of the Pokemon League. He was getting the updates about the search for the league members. Marshall had been the first to be found, followed by Alder. Both men had suffered injuries, but thanks to Marshal's own physical strength, he was able to keep himself from getting too crushed. He was using his fighting type pokemon to help with the search for the others and they had managed to pull Grimsley out from the rubble. The dark type master suffered through multiple broken bones and was at the same hospital they were at. There still wasn't any sign of Caitlin or Shauntal yet and the search continued.

Ghetsis's body was transported to HQ, where he was going to be held for a few hours before deciding whether to bury him or have him cremated. The choice rested on Catherine, due to being his wife and now widow.

The dragons from Sinnoh were still out cold and would be kept like that for a while. The HQ had used sleep inducing tranquilizers to keep them stable until they were sure that the artificial control on the orbs Ghetsis had was completely gone. Dawn and Lucas from Sinnoh had arrived to take the dragons back home when they were ready. Since the dragons were so powerful, HQ wanted someone reliable and strong to make sure they went home without causing an accident and the duo who stopped Team Galactic seemed to be the best choice.

Reshiram and Zekrom had been sent to rest at the Dragonspiral Tower outside Icirrus City, since they were too big to be kept in Opelucid. This made Reshiram happy, as she was all too anxious to reconnect with Zekrom. Kyurem had retreated to his home at the Giant Chasm a big distance away.

Black and White sat in Catherine's room while the older woman slept. She was hooked up to an IV and oxygen was being pumped back into her system to make up for the air she lost when she was being choked. White's hand was snug in Black's and they were talking quietly to each other.

"What did Looker say about Noah?" White asked.

"That he acted in defense for Catherine and that he'd been pushed to his limits. Since you and Looker witnessed Ghetsis trying to kill Catherine and also saw Noah save her, he'll get off lightly. Looker said that Ghetsis was wanted anyway and considered a dangerous man. They either would have put him in a jail in a different region or done something worse. Since the Shadow Triad freed him last time, they had to really decide what to do about him..." Black's voice trailed off and he added, "Now they don't have to make any choices."

"No..." White snuggled close to Black. "Ghetsis got what he deserved. But it's terrible Noah had to be the one to...you know..."

"Yeah, I do." Black sighed. "And now they won't let us see him. He's been through the worst and had to kill his own father. I want to be with him right now..."

"Me too," White said. "Those idiot doctors think he's dangerous because of what happened with Ghetsis. They have no idea he's not mentally crazy or anything ridiculous."

The door opened and a nurse walked in, halting their conversation. Looker was right behind her with a grim look on his face. He waited for the nurse to check on Catherine's oxygen levels and leave before he spoke to the two teenagers. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" White asked. "Is Noah okay?"

"He's stable. They might let you two see him in a few minutes. But the news isn't about him," Looker answered. Black tensed up and squeezed White's hand. Looker closed his eyes and said, "They managed to find the other two Elite Four members. Caitlin's okay. She got hit pretty hard by the falling rocks but her psychic powers had helped her move rocks aside to keep her from getting crushed. Marshal and Alder pulled her out a while ago. She's bruised a lot, but she's alive."

"That's great!" White said happily. Black still sensed trouble and didn't smile.

"What about Shauntal?"

"That's the bad news..." Looker said with a defeated tone. "They found Shauntal under some huge rocks near her room. She...didn't make it."

A heavy silence fell over the room as Black and White took this information in. White's smile faded and Black made a fist. Looker opened his eyes and gave a sigh. "You two...I don't want you guys to feel like you're responsible. You drove off three powerful dragons and saved the whole region again. You did all you could and there's nothing more we could ask of you. You're not guilty of her death. Only Ghetsis is and he got what he deserved in the end."

"I guess..." White said. It didn't make her feel any better. Black focused his attention on Catherine instead. "I think I need some sugar. Want a candy bar, Black?"

"Maybe later," Black said. White nodded, knowing he wasn't taking this well and left the room. Looker sat in White's place and also fixed his gaze on Catherine. Black noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. "Looker, what are you doing?"

"Just some heavy thinking. I'm trying to think what would make Ghetsis go to such lengths to seduce a woman, marry her and make her have a son for his crazy plan. And then leave her in a region all by herself without any way to get home. How can one person be capable of that much cruelty?"

"I don't know..." Black said. "But I do know it'll take her a long time to heal from that. At least she's got Noah back. And she doesn't have to worry about Ghetsis anymore. The past is over, Looker. Now they have the future together."

Looker was silent, his gaze still fixed on Catherine. Black's mouth turned upward as he realized something. "You're concerned about her, aren't you Looker?"

"What?" Looker sputtered. "Black, where did THAT come from?"

"You keep staring at her and I think you keep worrying about her," Black pointed out. "So is it more than just an officer's concern for a victim? Or am I just looking at the wrong picture?"

"You're looking at the wrong picture. That's all," Looker insisted. "Go chase after White or something."

Black snorted. "Fine. I'll do that so you can stare at her alone. There's nothing wrong with it, Looker." Before Looker could process what Black said, the teenager was gone.

_"I guess there isn't. She's a pretty woman who's been through something terrible. Maybe..."_

But once again, Looker shook those thoughts out of his head. It seemed so wrong to become involved with a victim in a case he investigated in. He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Out at the vending machines, White had bought three various chocolate bars for herself and her two boys. When Black caught up with her, she handed him a Mars bar, his favourite chocolate bar. They started to walk back to Catherine's room when White suddenly froze and pulled Black back. She signaled silence with a finger to her lips and pointed to two women talking to the doctor outside Catherine's room. One woman was blond and the other had pink hair. There was an air of elegance about them and Black glanced at White with a questioning look.<p>

"I've seen those two women before. They were in N's Castle and they told me some history about Noah before I battled him with Zekrom. Their names are Anthea and Concordia. What are they doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>What indeed, White.<strong>


	16. The Wish of the Harmonias

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Wish of the Harmonias

_**April 27, 2011 10:56 PM**_

_**Pokemon Center, Human Healthcare Division, Opelucid City**_

Noah sat in his hospital room staring at his hands as a doctor tried to prod him with more questions. Since arriving at Opelucid City, he had withdrawn into himself and wasn't opening up to anyone. He had no idea where his mother or Black and White were, or where his precious pokemon friends were taken. He felt lost and alone...and very scared. He was never alone so much before. In the castle, he always had his pokemon friends with him and Anthea and Concordia to soothe his fears. Out in the wide world, he was always surrounded by pokemon. There was always someone by him.

Now he was isolated. "For the safety of the others," they had said. Why? Noah didn't understand what they were talking about. Was he a danger? What did he do that was so bad?

Was killing Ghetsis really a bad thing? Ghetsis was a monster. He wanted to take over the world and become a god! He tried to use Noah for that purpose and tried to kill Catherine when she got in the way. He would have succeeded if Noah hadn't done anything.

As a child, Noah was always taught that bad people must be punished. He grew up on the 'truth' that humans were all evil and the only way to punish them for their deeds was to make them all go away. That was why he had embarked on his journey: to make all humans go away so pokemon could live happily and be free from wicked people.

But as a teenager, Noah learned the real truth. From the moment he met White, he sensed that it was possible pokemon could live with humans and actually be happy. When he continued to run into her and Black, his suspicions that he was wrong grew stronger. He realized why he lost to White in that last battle against her and Zekrom. White's convictions and ideals were not only stronger, they were not based on lies. Wheras Noah's ideas of truth were all wrong and based only on what Ghetsis had shown him for sixteen years.

The truth was painful to face. But it was right there. Black and White were the good people and Ghetsis was the bad one. He had to be punished. He had to go away. And Noah sent him to a place where he couldn't come back from.

It was horrifying to take someone else's life. But on the other hand, after all he had endured for sixteen years, it felt so...satisfying. Even liberating. He had gotten rid of the monster haunting his and his mother's life. Now they were free to live as they wanted.

Noah was so deep in thought that he tuned out the doctor asking him questions. The doctor, a middle aged man, sighed and shook his head. "It's no use. He won't open up at all. Nurse, does he have any kind of health record at all?"

"No, doctor," the nurse said. "But there is something you need to know about this patient."

"Which is?"

"This is N, the former leader of Team Plasma. The one who tried to separate humans and pokemon for good," the nurse spat bitterly.

A stunned silence fell over the room as the doctor took this new information in. "Son, is this true? You were the culprit behind the dastardly Team Plasma?"

Finally, Noah raised his head and nodded. "I will not deny that."

"You!" The nurse lost control of her emotions. "Your Team Plasma grunts stole my daughter's precious Petilil! That pokemon was all she had left to remind her of my dead husband, her father!"

"Marlene," the doctor said in a harsh tone. "Please leave. You aren't helping matters."

"Matters? What matters? This young man is a criminal and insane! He should be locked up in a mental ward," the nurse raged. "Or in prison."

The doctor opened his mouth to say something else, but Noah interrupted him. "Team Plasma has disbanded and released all the pokemon they stole from people. If your daughter's Petilil is as attached to your daughter as she was to her, the Petilil will find her way home."

The nurse looked stunned for a moment and then an angry expression returned to her face. "Do you think that that solves everything? Do you really think that will just undo the lives you've torn apart by having your grunts steal pokemon from people like that?"

"Marlene!" the doctor's tone rose loudly. "I asked you once to leave. Please do so now or I will have you relocated to a different hospital. If you cannot control yourself around a patient, you are not fit for your job."

The nurse turned red and stormed out of the room. The doctor sighed and faced Noah again, who was actually looking more alert. Maybe now some progress could be made. The doctor realized that there was more to the murder of an older man that caused this young man to shut down a few hours ago. There had to be a lot of pent up anger and frustration that had never been released. Choosing his words carefully, he asked, "Why don't you tell me all about the real you?"

"The real me?" Noah asked in confusion.

"Yes. The rest of the region looks at you and sees N, the former king of Team Plasma. There's a lot of animosity and hatred towards you and what you stood for, but what is the truth?" the doctor asked. "You were the hero Reshiram chose, correct? You were searching for truth? Well, so am I. What is the truth of you and your life?"

Noah hesitated. "There's...a lot to reveal."

"There's no time like the present. Would you like to talk about it or write it down?" the doctor asked.

"I'll talk," Noah answered. The doctor clicked on a recording device under the table and sat back to listen to Noah's story.

"You can talk for as long as you want. I'm willing to listen."

"Okay." Noah took a deep breath. "My name is Noah Harmonia. I am eighteen years old and I was once the king of Team Plasma. I took command of Team Plasma at a young age on the wishes of my father that I free pokemon from human enslavement. I grew up in a castle, surrounded by only pokemon that had been hurt and abused by humans. I learned how to communicate with pokemon from a young age and I was never afraid of other pokemon, no matter how big they were. That was a gift my mother passed down to me."

"Where was your mother while you grew up? Why didn't she take you out of the castle?" the doctor asked.

"She wasn't there. All my life, I had been told I had no mother," Noah said bitterly. "I learned the truth recently. My father had taken my mother away from me when I was two years old and abandoned her in a faraway region so she couldn't interfere with my upbringing."

"That's..." the doctor was shocked to hear that. "Please explain more about that."

"My father deliberately wanted me exposed only to abused and hurt pokemon," Noah continued. "It was all a part of his plan. He wanted me raised to believe that all humans were evil creatures who made innocent pokemon suffer for no reason. It was all for one purpose only. He wanted me to gain the favour of a legendary dragon...Reshiram...and separate humans from pokemon. He made me and all of Team Plasma believe that was the only goal. But my father had another one in mind. By separating humans and pokemon, there would be no one to stand up to him. He would be free to do as he pleased and what he wanted was to become the new king of the world. I was just his tool for that goal," Noah said. After an afterthought, he added, "And so was my mother."

"Your father didn't love your mother?" the doctor asked, although he sensed what the answer was. If one man would use his child as a tool, it was enough proof he couldn't love another human being.

Noah laughed sarcastically. "No. He used her to gain a child...me. That was all she was good for. When I was born, there wasn't a reason for her to stay around, in my father's eyes. She would have changed the way I would be brought up. Actually, I learned this recently too. My mother threatened divorce one night and wanted to take me with her. But my father tricked her into patching things up with a vacation and left her in Kanto forever...or so he had hoped. Thanks to my friends, I've found my mother and we're together again. But my father almost killed her..." Noah's eyes took on an angry look and the doctor sensed he was treading on dangerous territory. "...so I killed him."

"Wait...you're saying that the reason you killed that man was because..." the doctor's voice trailed off as he realized this was exactly what he had been hoping to answer.

"Because he tried to strangle my mother," Noah finished. "My father was Ghetsis Harmonia, the leader of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. He was the cause for everything. He wanted to become the king of this world and tried to use me and many other human beings and pokemon to reach that goal. He put together Team Plasma and allowed me to take control of it under the impression all humans treated pokemon badly and that Team Plasma would liberate them from their suffering. He raised me purposely keeping me from the rest of the world so I would bond with only pokemon and be chosen by a legendary dragon. I went along with it because I really thought it was the right thing to do...until I met Black and White. They changed my views and stopped me from fulfilling Ghetsis's ambitions. They even helped me find my mother and reunite us. Now all I want is to live a normal life...like a human."

Noah's words struck a chord with the doctor, who had worked with many other victims of family abuse on previous occasions. They all had the same kind of wish: to have a normal life, anything different from the pain they had gone through. He had also confirmed what he was trying to understand about Noah. He wasn't mentally unstable. There was pain and trauma in his past and a fierce protectiveness drove him to save his mother from dying. Many patients he had worked with had been driven to a 'last straw' which caused them to react violently to a situation.

"Thank you, Noah. You've clarified a lot for me. Listen, I think I can help you get the life you want. You seem to be a good kid with a lot of trouble in your past, but you've got hope. You're with your mother again and you have those two friends you mentioned. You have a lot more than some people ever get. I'm going to let them release you for now, but I recommend some therapy to help you overcome your past. Will you agree to come and speak to me a few times a month?"

Noah didn't say anything, but the doctor expected that. It was going to be a slow and steady recovery for this one. Maybe those two friends he mentioned would help ease him into seeking therapy.

Anything was better than living with the pain of the past.

* * *

><p>White was shocked to see Anthea and Concordia again and right after their big fight with Ghetsis. What were the goddesses of Team Plasma doing here in the hospital? If they even dared to think they could take Noah and start over with the original plans...<p>

_"But they spoke only of Noah's past and how they gave him comfort. They weren't anything more than his nurses," _a little voice reminded her.

Black seemed tense as well. White swallowed her panic and walked over to the doctor who was talking to the goddesses. "Excuse me?"

"Lady White!" Anthea breathed. "It's good to see you again!"

"We have so much to talk to you about and so much to thank you for," Concordia added with a cheery expression. "Perhaps Lady Catherine can join us as well."

"We've learned that she's back in Unova and waking up very soon," Anthea said. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear she's alive."

White blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected this. "Okay, then...doctor? Is Catherine awake? I'd like to see her."

"Yes, I was just telling these two ladies that she had woken up. We're taking her off the oxygen now and all her vital signs are stable. She can leave tonight, if you're up for going home this late," the doctor said.

"Nah, we'll probably stay at the Pokemon Center's room and board," White replied. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed (preferably with Black and Noah). But it was obvious the goddesses wanted to talk. The doctor excused himself and went on his way, leaving White and Black alone with the goddesses.

"Well...shall we step inside?" Anthea asked.

"I guess so..." White said reluctantly and gestured for Black to follow them.

Inside Catherine's room, they all sat around her bed. Catherine, now wide awake and looking better than before, was glowing with happiness at seeing Anthea and Concordia again.

"It's like all my wishes have come true. Not only do I get to see my son again, my old friends have returned into my life."

"Lady Catherine, the honour is all ours," Concordia said. "We owe Lady White and her gentleman so much. Stopping Team Plasma and Ghetsis was only the start of greatness, but you've surpassed how good people can be by reuniting Lady Catherine with Lord N together again."

"Noah," Catherine reminded her. "His name is Noah. I can't fathom why Ghetsis changed his name to one letter only."

"Ah yes, Noah...such a sweet child he once was," Anthea said dreamily.

White couldn't stand it anymore. "How did you find us? And why are you here? You're not thinking you can restart Team Plasma's ambitions again, are you?"

"Good Arceus no!" both the goddesses said at once. Catherine had to laugh and she turned to Black and White.

"Anthea and Concordia's role was to care for Noah when he was a baby. Ghetsis did hire them, but they took no part in Team Plasma's activities. They were also the only companions I had when I lived at the castle," Catherine explained and White visibly softened her suspicious look.

"When they tore down the castle, the Pokemon League workers found us around the rubble. Since they couldn't place us in any relation to Team Plasma's criminal activities, they let us go. We took jobs at the Pokemon Center to support ourselves, but when the League building fell, we manage to escape. We saw everything," Concordia informed them.

"Ghetsis...how terrible he must have been to fight," Anthea said, placing her hand over Catherine's. "And what an ordeal you had gone through when he tried to strangle you...it's fortunate that Lord Noah saved you."

"Pardon?" Catherine looked puzzled. "Saved me?"

"Oh dear..." Anthea and Concordia looked at each other. They didn't realize that Catherine had been unconscious when Noah had stabbed Ghetsis and killed him. She didn't know the truth.

"Catherine..." Black said in a low voice. "We've got something big to tell you."

Catherine lost her smile. She knew that, whatever the news was, it was bad. "What is it?"

"It's about Noah and Ghetsis. When Ghetsis tried to kill you, Noah had tried to save you. Ghetsis tried to stop him from interfering and..."

"Yes?" Catherine was growing more worried by the second. What had happened to her precious son?

"Noah stabbed Ghetsis and killed him," Black said in a flat tone. A heavy silence fell over the room as Catherine took in this information. She didn't say anything for a minute and Black wondered if he should have said anything to begin with.

"Ghetsis...was a cruel man," Catherine finally said. "It's shocking to hear Noah killed him...but I don't feel any remorse for Ghetsis."

"I don't either," White said. "He's dead. That in itself is a good thing. But Noah...he committed a crime."

"We haven't been allowed to see him since we got here," Black added. "The doctors think he's mentally nuts because he killed someone."

Catherine's expression turned into an angry one and she threw off her bed sheets and stepped out of her bed, startling everyone. "What are you doing, Lady Catherine?" Anthea asked.

"I'm going to see my son and give those doctors a piece of my mind. Then I'm taking him out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine is one mad mama. :U<strong>

**So anyone who knows me well enough knows I wanna be a therapist one of these days. That's why the beginning of this chapter is mostly analyzing N(oah) and picking apart the past I created for him that made him into the character he is today. I've studied law and read enough literature about abuse victims and the 'last straw' thing actually does exist. In Canadian Law, it's known as 'Loss of Self Control', in which the defendants suffered enough emotional or physical trauma to strike back at their attacker (in this case, Noah to Ghetsis). Not to mention Noah WAS protecting Catherine, but I'm focusing moreso on the trauma.**

**ALMOST...DONE...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH.**


	17. Peace of Mind

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Chapter Seventeen: **Peace of Mind

_**April 27, 2011 11:18 PM**_

_**Pokemon Center, Human Healthcare Division, Opelucid City**_

"I don't care what diagnosis you have on him, it isn't true. I want to see my son," Catherine said firmly to the woman at the front desk. "Tell me where he is this instant!"

"Ma'am, I've been trying to tell you that no one except nurses and doctors can see him! If I told you where he is, it would cost me my job!" the receptionist said.

"Do you honestly think I care about that? You've got my son holed up in a room! You've got it wrong, he is not mentally unstable!" Catherine's tone was getting louder. She knew she was losing it, but she couldn't help herself. Noah needed her right now and yet _she could not find him. _

"Not mentally unstable? How do you explain him killing a man?" the receptionist snapped.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Catherine asked warily.

"Guess not. Why don't you enlighten me, if you're so smart!"

_"You bitch," _Catherine thought furiously. "That man was Ghetsis Harmonia, the man behind Team Plasma. My son and I suffered years of emotional abuse at his hands and he tried to kill me in front of my own son. Of course he's going to react! I'm only his mother!"

"Ghetsis wasn't the mastermind behind Team Plasma," the receptionist said. "Everyone in Unova knows it was that twisted kid N who was behind it all."

Catherine's fists clenched so hard, her knuckles were turning white. "You...you really don't know the whole story."

"Oh, and you do?" the receptionist sneered. "Like it or not, lady, I'm not telling you where he is."

"Yes, I do know the whole story." Catherine's teeth were clenched now and she was trying to resist reaching over the desk and tearing this woman apart.

"Woohoo. Go sit down and read a magazine or something. When the doctors tell me he's safe to be around, maybe I'll tell you," the receptionist said nastily.

Big mistake. Sixteen years of living in a forest by herself with no humans around to tell her what to do and what not to do had changed Catherine from a sweet young woman into a hardened middle aged woman. She was not going to let this bitch get away with talking down on her and not letting her see Noah.

The desk phone rang. As the receptionist reached for it, Catherine picked up a pen from the desk and slammed it into the back of her hand. The receptionist screamed and several people glanced over in their direction. Black, White and the goddesses had finally caught up to Catherine as she calmly said, "Now are you going to tell me where my son is or not?"

"You're insane! You belong in the same place your son is in!" the receptionist accused.

"So I'm insane. Or maybe I'm just a mother anxious to find her son," Catherine replied.

"Catherine, stop!" Black demanded. "White, help me here." He took hold of one of Catherine's arms and struggled to pull her away from the desk. White grabbed Catherine's other arm and did the same thing. Catherine struggled against the two teenagers, but she was no match for both of them. She was breathing heavily and had a crazed look in her eyes.

"I just want to find my son!"

"Get the fuck out of here!" the receptionist screamed, clutching her bloody hand. "Before I call the police!"

"Anthea, Concordia, can you please try and locate Noah?" White asked. "We'll take Catherine out of here."

"Yes, of course, Lady White," Concordia said. She and Anthea began talking to the receptionist in calmer tones while Black and White pulled Catherine outside the Pokemon Center. By then, Catherine had calmed down a bit and her breathing slowed down.

"Catherine, what were you THINKING?" Black snapped. "Stabbing the receptionist was freaking stupid!"

"Do not talk down on me, Black," Catherine replied in an annoyed tone. "She called Noah a twisted kid and sneered at me when I told her we were emotionally abused by Ghetsis."

"Look, no one knows better than us how much you two suffered, but you're not going to make things better for either you or Noah by attacking people," Black said. "The world's full of assholes, Catherine. Looker's letting Noah get off with killing Ghetsis because he was protecting you. In just a few more hours, we can get out of here. Don't make this worse than it already is."

"Looker's gone to talk to the doctor that was looking after Noah," White added. "It won't be long now, as long as you can stay calm."

Catherine struggled to calm down as Anthea and Concordia walked out of the center. White continued to speak to Catherine. "You have to understand that all of Unova still think Noah was the only one responsible for Team Plasma. There's a lot of people who think it was all his fault and won't treat him nicely. No one else, except us, know the truth of what really happened. It'll take a long time for that hatred to fade."

"You're reunited with Noah now. Don't mess that up," Black warned and Catherine slowly nodded.

"Lady Catherine, are you alright?" Concordia asked.

"I've been better, I suppose..."

"We have good news," Anthea said with a smile. "Lord Noah is being released. He was being held in the mental ward, just as a precaution, but the doctor finally assessed he isn't dangerous. The doctor wants to help Lord Noah some more and has asked if Lord Noah would come in to speak to him a few times a month."

"Looker has already said it would be a good idea and could keep Lord Noah from going to jail," Concordia added. "And Lord Noah has agreed to it."

White and Black were thrilled about that, but Anthea suddenly frowned. "However, Lady Catherine's...attack on the receptionist has put a stigma on her and she cannot stay the night here. The receptionist wanted to press charges, but a witness to the event had said she was provoking Lady Catherine and her boss has told her not to press any charges. In exchange, Lady Catherine is not to stay here."

"Damn...where are we going to sleep then?" Black said with a yawn. "It's late and I'm exhausted."

"We can't go to Lacunosa Town..." White said. "The people there all keep their doors closed and locked after dark. And Route 9 is dangerous at night with all those bikers out and about."

"I've an idea..." Catherine said quietly. "If we are able to fly on your pokemon...we can go to White Forest. The Center there is always open and...my old home might still be there."

"Oh yeah!" White suddenly realized why Catherine was referring to there. "That's where you used to live! My Braviary can take some of us there. He's really strong!"

"And Noah has his Archeops to transport him and someone else," Black said. "I've got my Swanna, but she's only strong enough to carry me."

"As wonderful as it sounds to join you, I'm afraid we must stay here," Anthea said. "We are official Pokemon League workers and they may need our help tomorrow to try and rebuild the league." Concordia nodded in agreement.

"Our apologies, Lady Catherine."

Catherine looked at the two women and shook her head. "Anthea, Concordia...you do know now that Ghetsis is dead, you're not in my employ? Team Plasma is finished. I'm not a queen anymore. So please stop with the formalities."

Concordia sighed. "We'd like to, but to us, you have always been our lady and queen. It's just something we had gotten used to."

"What about me?" White couldn't help asking. "You two keep calling me Lady for some reason. Why? I'm not royalty and I'm definitely not part of Team Plasma."

"Ah, that's easy to answer," Anthea said with a smile. "You, Lady White, had won recognition from Zekrom and became a heroine. You had also defeated our lord Noah when he was under Ghetsis's twisted manipulation. You single handedly stopped Team Plasma's plan, a plan carried out by many individuals. For every thing you've done, you have earned our respect and appreciation."

"And we know how deep you're in with our lord Noah..." Concordia said mischievously. "You and Sir Black." This earned a blush from both teens.

The doors to the Pokemon Center opened and Looker and Noah walked out. Looker had his hand on Noah's shoulder and Noah looked emotionless. He hurried over to Black and White, who wrapped him up in their arms and held onto him tightly. Noah sighed and said the words they were all waiting to hear.

"It's over. Let's go."

"We're going to White Forest, Noah," Black said as White sighed and snuggled against Noah's chest. He glanced over at Looker and added, "Are you coming with us?"

"I think I had better," Looker said with a yawn. "It's late and I'm just as exhausted as you are. How are we getting there?"

"Flying pokemon," White answered. She separated herself from Black and Noah and called out her Braviary. Black called out his Swanna and Noah took the hint and called out his Archeops. Looker chose to ride with White and Catherine got on Archeop's back with Noah while Black got on his Swanna's back. They said a brief good night to the goddesses with the promise to see them again soon and flew off into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, 2011 11:42 PM<strong>_

_**Pokemon Center, White Forest**_

The bird pokemon, annoyed at being woken up, took their time in getting to White Forest. As soon as they landed, Noah tried to speak to them and calm them down while Black and White checked into the Pokemon Center with Looker. Catherine had decided she didn't want to stay in the center and separated herself from the others to look for her old home. Was it still standing after eighteen years? Or did the citizens of White Forest tear it down when she left?

It felt so strange being back in her old hometown after being gone for so long. There were new houses, but the scenery hadn't changed much. The air still smelled clean and fresh and the breeze was as gentle as ever, albeit cool at night. Catherine's memory of her old home was still fresh in her mind and she made her way to where her old hut was. To her delight, it was still there, though in a great state of disrepair. Windows were cracked and the tin roof needed replacing. The door looked like it was going to fall off any minute. Ignoring it for now, Catherine pushed the door open and looked inside. The hut was empty, save for the cot she used to sleep in.

She remembered when she married Ghetsis, he had told her to leave everything in her little hut alone. She wouldn't need any of it as the first queen of Team Plasma. But since she never sold her hut, she still had owner's rights to it. She suspected robbers made off with the few things she had left behind and decided to forget about it. She had a bed now and made up her mind to stay here.

In the morning, she could decide her next move. Catherine laid herself down in her cot and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Center, Looker booked himself one room while Black hesitantly booked another room for him, White and Noah. The nurse had explained there were only two rooms ready at this point in time and Black knew that he and his two lovers were going to have to share. He knew White wouldn't mind it much, but Noah was another story.

Noah had never slept in a bed with another human before.

_"Better make sure he knows there's no choice..." _Black thought. He went over to White and Noah, who were now sitting on some chairs in the lobby. Looker had already gone upstairs to his room after bidding a quick good night to Black and the bird pokemon were sleeping in their pokeballs.

"So? Didja get us some rooms?" White asked. She was leaning on Noah and looked ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"Er...sorta," Black said. "Listen, this is going to freak you out, but the center only has two rooms open for guests right now. Looker took one for himself, which means..." his voice trailed off as White shot him a pissed off look. "Hey, it's not my fault!"

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, his face all innocent.

White decided to bite the bullet. "Noah, how do you feel about sleeping in the same room as me and Black?"

Noah's face grew excited. "I'd like that! What's wrong about it? I haven't been close to either of you since the whole fight started."

"There's something else..." Black said slowly. "The room we're in? It's only got one bed. Meaning we're all going to be in the same bed."

White had an _oh crap _look on her face. Noah, however, was still clueless about why Black thought it was a problem. "Is that a bad thing? Having to share a bed? Are you worried I snore or something?"

"No, not that..." Black said. "It's, uh...White, you explain!"

White smacked her forehead. "Damnit, Black..." she groaned and looked at Noah. "Black's freaking out because he thinks we're all going to do something naughty. Which we're NOT," White paused to glare at Black. "We're going to sleep and be ready for the next day."

"Something naughty?" Noah questioned. "Like what?"

It occurred to Black and White that they would probably have to _show_ Noah what they were talking about, but tonight was a definite no way.

Still...there was nothing wrong with keeping it soft and tame. White gave a small smile to Noah and slid up so her body was pressed against his and they were almost eye level with each other. "Let's go get some sleep...we'll explain it all soon, Noah."

"Uhm, okay..." Noah's face turned pink from the look White was giving him. Black caught on and the trio went upstairs to their room for the night. Once inside, Black locked the door (_thank goodness he remembered this time_) and White brushed a quick kiss on Noah's lips before pulling off her hat and undoing her ponytail. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and Noah couldn't help marveling at how shiny it looked. His expression changed as White slid out of her shirt and shorts, leaving nothing on but her bra and panties and Noah stared at the sight before him...something he had never seen before and never thought he would ever see.

Meanwhile, Black had taken his own hat off and slipped out of his jacket and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Noah's hands shook as he reached up for his stetson and took it off, thinking that if Black and White were getting undressed, he might have to do the same.

"Noah..." he heard White say in a soft voice. "It's okay. You don't need to feel ashamed."

Her tone had a calming effect on him and he slowly relaxed. Black tugged Noah's vest off and Noah slipped off his t-shirt. As he reached for his pants, a discomforting sensation gripped him and he fidgeted.

"What's the matter?" Black asked.

"I...something's weird. My jeans feel tighter all of a sudden..." Noah said curiously and Black flushed, realizing what he was talking about. He averted his eyes, knowing that if he saw Noah's sudden erection, he'd get one too and what a fine mess _that _would be.

White took over undressing Noah, carefully moving her fingers around the zipper on his jeans so he wouldn't get too excited. "Noah, this is a normal thing. It means you're physically excited." Teasingly, she added, "It means you like what you see."

"Ha ha, White," Black said sarcastically. "Are we going to get some sleep or not?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." White helped Noah step out of his jeans and she dove for the bed. "Ooh, so comfy! Come on, guys!"

Noah didn't need to be told twice. He slipped into the bed with Black following him. White was right. This bed was _really _comfy. He got cozy under the sheets as White dozed off and Black mumbled good night and started to snore.

Noah didn't fall asleep. His feelings were in a mixed state of confusion and curiosity. Here, under the sheets with Black and White with almost no clothes on, was so different from what he was used to. He had never really been a part of the human world before and, according to White, it was normal for humans to sleep in the same bed together. At first, he couldn't help feeling so exposed and disgusted. But Black and White were comfortable doing it in front of each other and him...and Black said there was no other choice.

But his feelings of disgust changed when he saw what they looked like under their clothing. White was so beautiful with her dreamy eyes, long hair and soft-looking skin and Black sported a hard stomach with a few visible muscles. They both looked desirable and Noah had felt the urge to see more. He wanted to see and feel everything. Such feelings couldn't be wrong...right?

White said it was normal and he was physically excited. She was right when she said he liked what he saw. _"I wonder if they will let me see more..." _Noah thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>They might.<strong>

**But not in this fanfic! **

**You've been FANFICCOCKBLOCKED! **

**Why? Simply because I have an issue with writing lemons. I'm not good at it and I have no desire to better myself in that category. That is all.**

**And I am both pleased and a bit saddened to announce the next chapter is the last one. It's time to put this fanfic to rest and end it. Please do NOT ask me if there will be a sequel. I'll answer you right now: I HIGHLY doubt it. I have other projects I'm eager to start on and I'm not keen on the idea of working on two or more fanfictions at once (unless it's oneshots). It makes me feel overwhelmed and pressured. **

**Thank you so much, my readers, reviewers/commenters and supporters! I couldn't have made it without you!**


	18. The New Life of the Harmonias

_**Secrets of Harmonia**_

**Epilogue: **The New Life of the Harmonias

_**May 27, 2011 10:35 AM**_

_**Pokemon League Reconstruction Site**_

A large crowd had turned up for Shauntal's funeral to pay their respects to the departed Elite Four member. The three remaining members and the former champion each read a eulogy out loud for their dear friend, which was broadcasted for all of Unova to see on television or online. The gym leaders had all turned up as well, each of them bearing a flower to place on Shauntal's grave. Then White herself stood up and gave her own speech.

"As the new champion of Unova, I feel a certain responsibility to you all. But as the chosen heroine of ideals, as picked by Zekrom, I feel that responsibility even more. That day, one month ago, when Shauntal was killed on these very grounds, there was no question that I had failed."

A hushed wave of voices went through the crowd as White continued, "As you may all remember, it wasn't that long ago that Team Plasma had conducted a series of attacks and propaganda around Unova. Their original aim was to separate humans from pokemon and they were lead by a young man, named N. But this aim was all a hoax to everyone, including N himself. The true intention of Team Plasma's evil mastermind was to make himself be the only one able to use pokemon, so he could take over our beloved region. That mastermind was, in fact, NOT N. It was the leader of Team Plasma's Seven Sages. The man known as Ghetsis Harmonia."

The crowd grew louder and some reporters began shouting questions at White, who put her hand up. "I'm sorry, but I will not be answering questions. Rather than explain the whole story, I will attempt to sum it up. Ghetsis was actually N's father and he tried to use his own son to gain the favour of a legendary dragon pokemon in order to bring this region to its knees. By controlling the one who controlled the dragon, Ghetsis thought he could persuade you all to release your pokemon. He didn't count on another hero interfering with his plans with the other dragon type pokemon. When his original plans failed, Ghetsis attempted to go with a new plan: to control the Sinnoh dragon deities and attempt to bring this region down by violence. This act caused the destruction of the Pokemon League and the death of one Elite Four member, Shauntal. I'm proud to announce I, along with three others, managed to stop Ghetsis for good this time, but I cannot express how regretful I am about not being able to help Shauntal. To all of Unova and Shauntal's family and friends, I extend my deepest apology. Ghetsis's final defeat came at such a terrible price and it is my greatest wish that we, as a region, can move forward from this tragedy and work harder to make all humans and pokemon get along better. I know Shauntal would want the same."

White stepped off the podium and avoided the camera eyes. Her new publicist had told her not to bother going into full detail about Team Plasma and Noah or some money hungry mongel would write a book on it and sell their story without their permission. In keeping silent about the whole truth, White could keep Noah and Catherine out of the public eye and keep them safe.

That was all they wanted and she respected that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 28, 2011 1:43 PM<strong>_

_**White Forest Mansion Construction Site**_

Catherine had opted not attending the funeral. She and Noah didn't want to be present among the crowd, so they watched the broadcasting in the Pokemon Center. When it was over, mother and son took a walk around the small town and stopped over at the construction site of their future home. White had personally arranged for a construction company to build her, Black, Noah and Catherine a new home in White Forest. It wouldn't be complete for a year, so while they waited for the mansion to be built, White and Black lived with their parents (keeping their relationship with Noah a secret) and Noah and Catherine lived together in the refurbished hut (something White had also taken care of with the building company, which was a quick and easy job for them).

In the days that had passed, the scars that Ghetsis had left on both Noah and Catherine were slowly beginning to fade. Noah began learning more about how humans lived and Catherine loved watching her son grow up all over again in front of her. They spent every day together and formed a bond that a mother and son were meant to have. Catherine helped guide Noah through life's challenges and taught him everything she meant to teach him while he was growing up. Under her eye, Noah slowly started doing things on his own, such as walking out to neighbouring cities alone and even doing some Pokemon Musicals without Black. He didn't battle as much (still hating the idea of fighting and pokemon getting hurt), but his pokemon friends were always there to keep him safe.

Catherine herself was also healing in her own way. Her distrust of other people was beginning to vanish and she made new friends in White Forest. She had arranged for Ghetsis to be cremated at the International Police Headquarters and said she wanted nothing to do with what became of his remains afterwards. And then there was the unforgettable day Looker asked Catherine out for lunch and she accepted. From there, a slow and steady relationship was blooming. Catherine couldn't have asked for anything more. Looker was always dropping by and making sure she and Noah were safe and comfortable and Noah grew to trust him, too.

As for the Six Sages, they were due to be released in a few more days. When Noah learned that one of the Sages was actually his uncle, he began going with Looker to talk to Rood some more. All the Sages had the same thoughts when they saw Noah: he looked mature, lean and, most of all, happy. Bronius felt at peace with himself for the first time in sixteen years and knew he had done the right thing by telling Looker the truth.

Anthea and Concordia continued to work at the Pokemon League, but they remained Catherine's closest friends. The three women constantly saw each other often for friendly meetings of shopping, lunch or just some talk time. They remained Noah's godmothers and marveled at how different he was now that he was living among other humans for the first time in his life.

The Shadow Triad remained a mystery. The International Police kept a watchful eye out for any strange activity, but no one was worried they would rise up again. Their loyalty was sworn to Ghetsis alone and, now that he was dead, the three ninjas had to find a new master. Hopefully one that wouldn't use them to conquer a region.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 28, 2011 12:28 PM<strong>_

_**Professor Juniper's Lab, Nuvema Town**_

Since White was too busy with her new duties as the Unova Champion, Belle and Cheren had taken over completing the Pokedex for Professor Juniper. They had decided to work and travel together across Unova and had somehow come across the legendary Tornadus and Thundurus and succeeded in capturing them. When they traveled to the Abundant Shrine, the legendary Landorus revealed himself to them and Cheren had succeeded in catching him to complete the trio. They were now on the hunt for the three deer-like pokemon and talking about traveling to other regions to complete the National Pokedex. Belle loved being an assistant to the professor and Cheren was discovering that there were some things in life that were better to have than ultimate power.

Belle, for example, was a good choice. He was planning on asking his childhood friend to be something more when he got the courage for it.

Black continued to live his life with the secret of his bisexuality in front of his firm-believing parents. He had succeeded in finding a musical agent, who was more interested in representing the champion's boyfriend at first, but then realized Black had an actual talent for musicals. So far, Black's pokemon were rising stars in Nimbasa City's musical theater, but his Oshawott had also started doing some commercials. He was currently shooting a resort commercial with his Swanna and reviewing a contract to do a Black City commercial with his heroic Bisharp.

His parents never suspected anything about being bisexual. Black kept up the facade that he was still happily involved with only White. Maybe he would tell them the truth someday...when the White Forest Mansion would be finished.

White's role as the champion drew in a lot of attention to Nuvema Town. It wasn't an easy life to lead, but White and her mother managed to get through the unwanted publicity and creepy visitors. Eventually, her father finally came home from his business trip in Hoenn and they had a huge celebration for White's rise to fame in the region.

For Black, Noah and White, the path to real happiness was rocky and full of traps. It wasn't easy to forget all the danger they had fallen into along the way, nor could Noah ever really forget his terrible past with Ghetsis. The love Black and White gave him helped him heal some of his nightmares and his mother eased the rest of it. The terrible secrets that surrounded him since birth could never be revealed to anyone, except those he truly trusted...which were very few. Noah chose to live as a new person with his real name and discarded the old person he used to be with a one letter name. With a new identity, people accepted him without realizing he was once Team Plasma's king. It made it easier to forget who he was.

Catherine chose to return to her maiden name and Noah took it on as his own. Their secrets were buried forever and the name Harmonia was now just a distant memory of a past better left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MAH GAWD IT'S DONE!<strong>

**Woooo, I cannot believe it! FINISHED! YAY!**

**So they got a happy ending. All wrapped up in one epilogue. **

**I really cannot express how thrilled I am with this story. This has been a real experience to write. I've always dabbled in romance, but not so much in adventure or suspense. This story has elements of all three, which makes me really happy to have written it. And the feedback I got? I am still amazed at how many people really enjoyed reading this! Thank you all so much!**

**Did you know I started this story on April 29, 2011? That would make this fic a year old! I wish it didn't take me this long to finish it, but that's life for you. **

**As usual, I gotta give thanks to a few notable people who helped me roll this along.**

**~Regii the Lunar Wolf for all his love, support, motivation, ideas and helping me write the scene where Noah finds Catherine. Without him, this story would not have been started at all. (The idea for this stemmed from a B/W role play between us.)**

**~Flare Dragoness Reshiram for being my best friend and always making writing an epic of time wasted. :D**

**~PetalRain on DeviantArt for drawing the scene with young Noah and Catherine in chapter 3!**

**~Ikaripoid and Kari-Chan for their endless support on this.**

**And everyone who has ever read, reviewed/commented or faved this! I cannot express enough thanks!**

**My next project? I'm not sure yet. For now, I'm gonna take a break from writing and relax for a little while. It's been hectic trying to juggle work, gaming, online time and writing together. Now that this is done, the pressure's off and I want to enjoy it. **

**Until next time, Pokemon fans!**


End file.
